Días con hielo de verano
by waterblue1
Summary: Cuando Anna salve a Elsa de un cruel destino, ambas hermanas tendrán que ver cómo sobrevivir al lugar dónde se encuentran, buscando su camino de regreso a casa. En el transcurso del tiempo, Elsa tendrá que luchar y decidir si abandonar a la persona que más quiere, su hermana, o elegir entre el amor y su propia felicidad.
1. Notas del Autor

**Notas del Autor:**

Queridos lectores y futuros lectores:

Esta nota, está hecha con la debida importancia para que les sirva de guía en este viaje a través de esta historia. Este proyecto comenzó exactamente el 08 de Marzo del 2014, después de varias dudas e inspiraciones y aunque me prometí terminarlo antes de publicarlo, la emoción me embarga cada día, viendo que se alarga poco a poco, porque la historia se vuelve aún más rica dentro de mi mente.

Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic y una historia de esta magnitud. Este universo alternativo en el que van a entrar dentro de unos minutos ha sido creado en mi cabeza y hoy lo quiero compartir con ustedes, porque deseo que tal vez en un futuro escribir un libro o un cuento sea una manera de vivir, y qué mejor que ustedes para criticar y opinar sobre lo que he creado.

En primer lugar, quiero decirles que no soy una escritora profesional, y sí una artista, que por razones de misterio, deseo guardar mi nombre bajo un seudónimo. Sin embargo; dedicaré abiertamente esta primera creación a mis dos amigas "R" y "M", que me incentivaron a empezar.

"_Días con hielo de verano"_ está basada en lugares ficticios pero también en lugares reales, así que no duden en "googlearlos" si tienen tiempo, porque les dará noción de dónde se encuentran los personajes. Además, cabe resaltar que me encantan las cosas que son sensoriales, como persona y artista que soy. Por tal motivo, algunos capítulos tendrán letras en **negritas y links de YouTube** indicando las canciones que se dan en ese momento, algunas correspondiendo a la escena y otras sólo de acompañamiento, quedando en su decisión si quieren oírlas mientras leen.

Por otro lado y no menos importante, los personajes que se presentarán a continuación son propiedad de "Walt Disney Animation"; sin embargo, los que no pertenecen a Frozen, han sido creación propia. Además, agradecería que si desean hacer difusión de la historia, me pidieran el debido permiso, contando todo el esfuerzo, dedicación y tiempo que le he dedicado. Sin mas, espero que la disfruten y como recomendación personal vean primero la película y luego comiencen a leer este fic.

Saludos de su autora,

_Waterblue._


	2. ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!

**Capítulo #1 "¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!":**

"Señores, los han venido a buscar, han pagado su fianza, son libres." – comunicó un hombre alto en uniforme.

Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente el uno al otro preguntándose quien había realizado semejante hecho. Salieron de una celda, recogieron las pocas pertenencias que tenían y se encaminaron hacia afuera. Un hombre canoso, de estatura pequeña y con gran bigote los esperaba.

"Buenos días, señores." – sonrió el pequeño señor – "Como sabrán alguien ha compensado su deuda."

Los dos hombres altos y desgarbados se miraron interrogativamente. Uno de ellos habló en tono descortés.

"¡¿Qué quiere?!" – preguntó.

"Oh, solo unos pequeños servicios, si me permiten."

"Lo siento señor, pero no nos interesa."

"Duque…Duque de Weselton."

"Bueno duque – habló el otro hombre – usted no nos interesa." – terminó comenzando a retirarse.

"Sus servicios serán bien pagados." – se apresuró a decir el duque – "Además serán parte de la corte real si tienen éxito en la misión."

Ambos hombres dieron media vuelta prestándole atención.

"Será mejor que el precio sea bueno."

"Lo será." – dijo el duque sonriendo y tirándoles un bolso pequeño.

Los hombres abrieron el pequeño paquete y se dieron cuenta que había una gran cantidad de monedas de oro, tal vez más de las que habían tenido oportunidad de ver en su vida.

"Eso sólo será la primera parte, aunque claro si concluyen con su trabajo exitosamente, la segunda la tendrán de inmediato." – explicó el pequeño hombre.

"Hable." – respondió uno de ellos.

"Verán, desde hace unos meses, se prohibió a mi reino ser parte del grupo comercial del Reino de Arendelle, y eso ha traído un poco de complicaciones, ya que era nuestro aliado comercial más cercano. La reina; por consiguiente, nos ha obviado desde entonces, pero… ahora es tiempo de que se dé cuenta que hizo una mala decisión." – concluyó el mandatario con aire misterioso.

Los hombres miraron detenidamente al pequeño señor con los ceños fruncidos y los brazos cruzados.

"Entonces, ¿qué quiere que hagamos?" – preguntó uno de ellos sin cortesía alguna.

"Oh, señores… ustedes se encargarán de deshacerse de la reina."

Ambos hombres sonrieron.

"Pero, debo advertirles que ella es… especial, digamos que tiene… poderes… poderes de hielo." – advirtió el duque.

Los hombres se miraron preocupados y luego regresaron su mirada a él.

"Pero no os preocupéis, – dijo el pequeño mandatario calmando su intranquilidad – ella tiene una debilidad: su hermana, la princesa."

La sonrisa volvió de nuevo a sus rostros.

"¿Entonces cuál es el plan?" – preguntó uno de ellos.

El duque sonrió.

"Tendrán que secuestrar a la princesa y obligar a la reina a dejar el trono, de lo contrario, matarán a la princesa. Y una vez, que la reina desista… la aniquilarán."

"Por mucho que me guste la idea duque, nos dejaría a nosotros indefensos ante el Reino de Arendelle y con una gran recompensa bajo nuestras cabezas." – respondió uno de los hombres.

"No se preocupen de eso señores, porque yo los ayudaré." – aclaró el gobernante mostrando otra pequeña bolsa sacada de la silla de su caballo.

"¿Qué es eso?" – preguntó el otro hombre.

"Esto, mis amigos, es polvo mágico que tiene el poder de abrir un portal. Es ahí donde quiero que manden a la princesa muerta y a la reina, pero cuidado, que sólo tendrán un tiempo reducido a partir de la apertura del portal, por lo tanto, tendrán que ser rápidos al ejecutar lo que les pido."

Ambos hermanos rieron.

"Entonces, ¿aceptan mi propuesta?"

"Tiene un trato duque." – dijeron al unísono los dos.

"¡Excelente!, por consiguiente les contaré mi plan señores… mmm…" – dijo el mandatario moviendo su mano haciendo un ademán que indicaba que no sabía sus respectivos nombres.

"Stabbington, somos los hermanos Stabbington."

El duque sonrió y los hermanos le devolvieron la sonrisa, continuando su conversación sobre sus futuros planes.

* * *

**Arendelle 1840**

El sol brillaba reluciente en el cielo de Arendelle, la brisa era cálida y las personas se preparaban para el Festival de Verano por el cumpleaños número 22 de la reina. El reino había vuelto a la normalidad después de un año del Gran Deshielo, los sirvientes andaban ocupados con los preparativos del castillo, mientras que la reina y la princesa…

"¡Despierta, despierta, despierta!"

"Annaaa…" – dijo Elsa gruñendo y bostezando a la misma vez.

"¡Vamos Elsa!, ¡es tu cumpleaños! ¡el sol está despierto, yo estoy despierta, entonces debes despertar!" – sonrió Anna saltando otra vez sobre la cama de su hermana mayor.

Elsa rió ante su aclaración.

"Lo haría querida hermana, si no estuvieras encima de mi." – bostezó la reina nuevamente mirando a la media pelirroja.

"¡Oh, upss!" – se rió Anna con torpeza saltando hacia el suelo de la habitación que compartía con Elsa.

Había pasado un año después de toda la aventura que habían tenido juntas, cuando Elsa había congelado Arendelle accidentalmente por temor a dañar a su hermana y a los pobladores del reino. Ahora, su relación de hermanas había vuelto y trataban de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido en los 13 años que habían pasado distanciadas.

Elsa se estiró y se levantó de la cama, para lavarse la cara en su tocador.

_Hoy era su cumpleaños y lo iba a compartir con su hermana pequeña, sin mentiras y restricciones, ni miedos. Ahora, que todo el reino sabía sobre sus poderes y ella podía sentirse libre de ser quien era, nada podía ser más perfecto._

"Elsa…" – avisó tímidamente Anna desde un lugar cercano.

La rubia volteó a mirarla. Su hermana se encontraba parada a unos metros de ella con un objeto entre sus manos.

"Sé que no es el regalo perfecto ni el más ostentoso – explicó, sosteniendo una pieza cuadrada envuelta en un papel de regalo celeste con un lazo azul alrededor – pero todo este tiempo – prosiguió Anna – he estado pensando sobre lo que sería mejor para regalarte, entonces al principio pensé en un collar, pero luego dije: Elsa, ya tiene muchos collares, y de ahí pensé en un libro, pero sé que te has leído la mayoría de nuestra biblioteca, entonces dije que un vestido sería perfecto, pero supuse que te regalarían muchos vestidos el día de tu cumpleaños, y de ahí dije…"

"Anna." – Elsa la interrumpió – "Sea lo que sea, es perfecto." – le sonrió al ver que su hermana estaba balbuceando.

"Okey, sis. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!" – exclamó la princesa, entregándole el pequeño objeto a Elsa, esperando con una sonrisa – "Espero que te guste."

La reina tomó el regalo de las manos de su hermana pequeña y lo desenvolvió delicadamente con sus delgados dedos. Cuando terminó, lo que se reveló en sus manos era un cuaderno azul marino con un pequeño dibujo de un copo de nieve grabado en la portada. Elsa abrió el cuaderno y ojeó las primeras páginas, donde había una dedicatoria escrita con una letra legible y cursiva.

"_Para Elsa, mi mejor amiga y hermana. Te amo."_

"Es para que recuerdes nuestra historia." – expresó Anna haciendo una pausa al ver que su hermana no respondía y seguía mirando el cuaderno – "Es un libro sobre nosotras, yo lo hice para ti." – Elsa seguía sin reaccionar – "Creo que mejor idea era un vestido, sí mejor idea era el vestido, ¡que tonta Anna!" – refunfuñó la media pelirroja comenzando a hablar para ella misma, culpándose por su mala decisión – "Elsa está bien si no lo deseas, no me voy a molestar, puedo comprarte otra cosa, además…" – siguió hablando la chica, cuando fue interrumpida por el abrazo de su hermana mayor.

"Es perfecto Anna." – fue todo lo que Elsa pudo pronunciar, porque comenzaba a sentir lágrimas brotar de sus ojos.

"¡Sabía que te gustaría!" – respondió Anna, devolviéndole el abrazo aún más fuerte a su hermana.

Luego de un momento las chicas se separaron.

"Gracias."

"¿Elsa, estás llorando?" – sonrió Anna.

"Jaja sí." – rió la reina, secándose las lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas – "Un regalo como este no se recibe cualquier día sis."

"Pero, es sólo un libro." – respondió la princesa, sorprendiéndose por la reacción de su hermana mayor.

"Es especial, Anna. Lo has hecho tú para mí, eso lo hace aún más importante."

Elsa abrazó a su hermana nuevamente y Anna rió ante su gesto volviéndola a abrazar.

"Gracias de nuevo."

"Jaja, ¡Feliz cumpleaños sis!." – exclamó la media pelirroja – "Ahora, tenemos que ver cual será tu itinerario para el día de hoy. Gerda y Kai, ya se encargaron de arreglar todo el salón principal, dirigidos por mí, claro está, para que esta noche sea especial. Por otro lado, tú estarás vestida con un magnífico vestido y luego…"

Anna siguió conversando con Elsa sobre las diferentes festividades que se harían durante el día por el cumpleaños de su hermana mayor. La rubia sonreía cada vez que su hermana trataba de hacer su cumpleaños lo más perfecto posible, mientras que Kristoff y Olaf las acompañaban en las actividades que la princesa había planificado para ellas.

Ahora, Kristoff era parte de la familia real, y tenía una habitación en el castillo, bajo el consentimiento de la reina. Él y Anna, habían estado saliendo durante todo ese año, y Elsa había visto que su hermana lo amaba y él le correspondía, además que el sentimiento protector que sentía hacia ella, hacía que Elsa confiara en sus intenciones. Olaf, por su parte, se había vuelto el muñeco de nieve más popular del reino, jugando con los niños y las personas que visitaban el castillo.

Era un muñeco peculiar, lo describía Elsa.

Él y Sven se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos junto con Kristoff, ambos paseando y jugando por el reino, cuando el joven se encontraba en la montaña sacando hielo.

Luego de varias horas de visitas al castillo, la noche había llegado y el salón de baile estaba perfectamente decorado con una temática de hielo, en honor a Elsa, bajo la supervisión de Anna.

La reina llevaba un vestido muy parecido al que había utilizado en su palacio de hielo, pero de un color diferente. El traje era agua marina oscuro, con una capa traslúcida a juego y su cabello se encontraba envuelto en un moño sujeto por una trenza. Anna, por su lado, estaba vestida con un vestido de color verde, con detalles de la flor representativa de Arendelle, la rosemaling. Su cabello se encontraba sujeto en un moño, también parecido al de la coronación de Elsa, adornado por un lazo verde, llevando ambas joyas pertenecientes a su madre.

"Feliz cumpleaños su majestad." – dijo uno de los representantes irlandeses, haciendo una reverencia.

"Muchas gracias duque, disfrute de la fiesta." – le respondió Elsa amablemente.

"No se preocupe, lo estamos haciendo." – agradeció el caballero con una sonrisa.

Elsa asintió y se retiró a recibir los demás saludos de los miembros reales de diferentes países que habían acudido por su cumpleaños, respondiendo educadamente a sus necesidades y a los tratados comerciales que estaban relacionados con el Reino de Arendelle, cuando escuchó a su hermana pedir permiso entre los invitados.

"Elsa, ¡Elsa!… oh, disculpe… disculpe." – dijo Anna llegando a su lado.

"¿Ocurre algo Anna? – preguntó la chica con preocupación.

"Oh no, jaja, sólo quería ver si te estabas divirtiendo."

"Lo estoy haciendo, gracias." – le contestó Elsa con una sonrisa.

Anna asintió, pero se mantuvo cerca de su lado durante un largo rato. La reina se disculpó unos minutos después con los mandatarios reales, para saber qué era lo que su hermana necesitaba.

"¿Qué pasa Anna?"

"Mmmm, ¿qué?"

"Vamos Anna, has estado a mi lado durante varios minutos, algo está rondando por tu cabeza."

"¡Okey, me tienes!" – se rindió la princesa – "Quisiera saber, si querías venir conmigo a dar una vuelta para conversar."

Elsa sonrió ante la timidez de la afirmación de su hermana.

"Lidera el camino." – dijo la reina.

Anna sonrió y ambas se dirigieron juntas hacia los jardines del castillo. Luego de unos minutos, Elsa preguntó.

"Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar?"

"Ya sabes… ha pasado un año desde – Anna hizo una pausa, tratando de buscar la frase correcta – el pequeño accidente que tuvimos. Entonces me preguntaba si… ¿eras feliz aquí?"

La reina se sorprendió ante su pregunta.

"¡Claro que lo soy!" – respondió riendo – "Te tengo a ti a mi mano derecha, a Kristoff, a Olaf, a Sven y a todo el pueblo de Arendelle, ¿qué otra cosa me faltaría para ser feliz?"

"No sé..." – dijo Anna dudando de decir lo que pasaba por su mente, pero decidió seguir adelante – "¿Tal vez un príncipe?"

Elsa sabía a dónde iba esa pregunta.

"Anna… tú sabes que no es tan fácil como parece."

"Lo sé, pero algunas veces siento que necesitas a alguien para que te haga compañía."

"Anna." – interrumpió Elsa aclarando los pensamientos de su hermana – "Soy feliz estando aquí contigo, Olaf, Kristoff y Sven."

"Tienes razón Elsa, pero algunas veces las personas necesitan compartir con alguien que no sea su hermana, o el enamorado de su hermana y otros. Tal vez alguien como un príncipe azul."

"¿Cuál es tu punto Anna?" – sonrió Elsa ante las aclaraciones de su hermana sobre su vida amorosa.

"Mi punto es que… Elsa tienes que tratar al menos de relacionarte, y no me refiero en términos comerciales o reales sino en términos románticos, con príncipes, duques u otros hombres que estén en esta fiesta o alrededor, sea cual sea su cargo. Sólo quiero verte feliz junto a tu príncipe azul."

"Anna…"

"Mira, sino resulta dentro de un año, te prometo que dejo este tema, sólo inténtalo. Además, he visto que el príncipe de Dinamarca te ha estado viendo con interés." – sonrió Anna alzando sus cejas.

Elsa se sonrojó ante su comentario.

"Entonces, si decido aceptar los cortejos de los príncipes durante todo este año y encuentro a mi "príncipe azul", ¿me dejarás de molestar?"

"Sólo si lo intentas de corazón y no por obligación de tu hermana, sí." – explicó la princesa sonriéndole.

Elsa pensó un momento sobre lo que su hermana le estaba proponiendo.

_Sonaba justo. Además, ya era tiempo que sentara cabeza, pero en su situación era difícil porque no era una persona común, tenía poderes, y eso hacía que muchas veces espantara a los príncipes u hombres que se encontraban alrededor de ella, haciendo que sintieran más temor que amor; sin embargo, su hermana le estaba pidiendo que por favor intentara y encontrara a alguien que la haga feliz estando a su lado, como era Kristoff para ella._

"Está bien Anna, trataré de encontrar a alguien."

"¿En serio?" – se sorprendió Anna – "Quiero decir… – aclaró su voz para sonar firmemente – es muy amable de tu parte seguir los consejos de tu querida hermana."

Elsa enarcó sus cejas mirándola.

"¡Vamos Elsa!"

"Jaja, estoy diciendo que está bien, lo voy a intentar."

"Gracias." – contestó Anna abrazando a su hermana.

"Así que, ¿el príncipe de Dinamarca me estaba mirando?" – preguntó Elsa sobre lo que había dicho su hermana segundos antes, separándose de su abrazo.

"¿Mirando?, sino se aventaba encima de ti era porque había público presente."

"¡Anna!"

"Jajaja, ¡upsss!. Entonces, ¿crees que es lindo?"

"Bueno, yo creo que es…"

Elsa se detuvo al escuchar un ruido, como un gruñido ligero cercano a los muros que las rodeaban.

"¿Escuchaste algo?"

"¿Mmm?, no nada."

"Estoy segura que he escuchado algo."

"Seguro debe de ser Olaf caminando por ahí."

"No, este era como un gruñido ligero."

"¿Estás segura?, tal vez sólo es un…" – Anna se detuvo.

"Buenas noches señoritas." – dijo un hombre alto y musculoso con cabello cobrizo y patillas largas parado frente a ellas, portando una espada.

Elsa se dio cuenta rápidamente de la situación en la que se encontraban, tratando de actuar con inteligencia.

"¡Anna corre!" – gritó.

La princesa al ver lo que su hermana intentaba hacer, buscó una salida cercana para pedir ayuda en el castillo.

"Lo siento princesa, pero usted viene conmigo." – avisó otro hombre apareciendo de la oscuridad sonriendo macabramente. Este, era muy parecido al primero pero cargaba un parche negro incrustado en su ojo.

"¿Elsa?" – preguntó Anna con miedo.

La reina comenzó a observar la situación fugazmente.

_Ambas, estaban acorraladas por dos hombres extraños que las superaban en fuerza y tamaño y Dios sabía que querían hacer con ellas. _

Elsa trató de pensar en un plan lo más rápido posible, cuando decidió que la mejor solución sería enfrentarse a ellos sola y dejar que su hermana escapara, para pedir ayuda a la guardia real de Arendelle, aunque uno de ellos se encontraba tan cerca de Anna, que sería muy difícil de golpearlo con sus poderes sin dañarla.

"Anna – dijo Elsa con temor – tendrás que tratar de esquivarlo, es la única solución para defendernos." – informó.

La media pelirroja oyó la preocupación en la voz de su hermana, asintiendo al saber que Elsa tenía un plan para escapar.

"Haré lo mejor que pueda." – dijo armándose de valor.

_Esa no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una criatura más grande que ella, Marshmallow había sido tres metros más alto que esos hombres y había logrado escapar, así que ella podía lograrlo_ – pensó.

Anna trató de esquivar al hombre que se encontraba al frente de ella, haciendo un amague cuando él trató de cogerla, comenzando a correr hacia el castillo.

"¡Sí!" – dijo con orgullo ante su pequeña hazaña – "¡Ahora dales con todo Elsa!" – avisó corriendo a buscar ayuda, cuando fue capturada por otro hombre tapándole la boca.

* * *

Por otro lado, Elsa se encontraba sola sabiendo que su hermana había escapado sana y salva, dejándola libre para que pudiera realizar sus poderes.

"Muy bien caballeros, al parecer sólo quedamos ustedes y yo." – expresó la reina sonriendo ante su pequeña victoria.

Los hermanos Stabbington la miraron riendo dispuestos a atacar contra ella. Elsa se movió rápido y con un giro de muñecas logró que uno de ellos se estampara contra la pared. El otro hermano se sorprendió antes los poderes de la reina, y decidió atacarla por la parte trasera. Elsa al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, volteó para atizarle un disparo, empujándolo segundos después contra otra de las paredes del castillo.

"Lamento defraudarlos señores, pero no son competencia para mí." – sentenció Elsa manteniendo a los hombres contra la pared gracias a la fuerza de hielo que emergía de las palmas de sus manos.

"No cantes victoria tan rápido muñeca." – rió uno de ellos atrapado en una de las prensas de hielo de Elsa – "¡Tráiganla!"

Elsa volvió su rostro para ver que su hermana estaba atrapada en los brazos de uno de los guardaespaldas del duque de Weselton.

"¡Tú, suelta a mi hermana!" – gritó la reina ante la ira que sentía, manteniendo sus brazos estirados.

"Yo no contaría con eso, su majestad." – dijo el guardaespaldas, apretando aún más a Anna, saliendo un gemido de dolor de ella.

"¡Por favor, suelte a mi hermana!" – exclamó Elsa con mayor urgencia al ver que Anna estaba siendo agredida fuertemente.

"¡Primero el trono!" – pronunció un cuarto hombre saliendo a la luz – "¡Queremos que Arendelle haga de Weselton su aliado comercial principal, y nos tenga en su corte!"

Elsa lo reconoció inmediatamente. Era el segundo guardaespaldas del duque.

"¡¿Quién los envía?!" – chilló.

"No importa quién o qué nos envía, queremos el trono y el comercio de Arendelle." – respondió el hombre – "De lo contrario pagará las consecuencias mi reina."

El primer guardaespaldas apretó a Anna un poco más fuerte, haciendo que la media pelirroja gritara aún más ruidoso que la última vez.

"Si les digo que sí, ¿dejarán a mi hermana?"

"No sólo basta con decir su majestad, se tiene que hacer."

"Y eso haré – aclaró Elsa firmemente – sólo déjenla ir."

De repente, Anna mordió fuertemente la mano de uno de sus captores, haciendo que salga un chillido de dolor de él, tratando de escapar gritando por ayuda.

"¡KRISTOFF! ¡KRISTOFF! ¡AYUDA!" – gritó, siendo retenida segundos después por su captor.

Kristoff se encontraba en el establo del castillo conversando con Sven, ya que las fiestas reales lo hacían sentir un poco incómodo, y más aun cuando Anna se ausentaba para hablar con su hermana. Estaba peinando el pelo de su reno, cuando escuchó un gemido proveniente de Anna pidiendo ayuda.

_Algo no estaba bien. _– pensó el chico.

Kristoff salió rápidamente del establo buscando a Anna para ver dónde se localizaba, viendo la escena en la que se encontraban ambas hermanas.

"Anna." – soltó Kristoff con preocupación en la voz, comenzando a correr.

Elsa estaba acorralada, porque sus manos se encontraban apuntando a los dos grandulones, mientras que uno de los guardaespaldas agarraba a Anna con ferocidad y el otro estaba empezando a desenvainar una daga. A Elsa le entró el pánico, decidiendo hacer una pared de hielo en uno de los hombres pelirrojos reteniéndolo, mientras evitaba que el segundo guardaespaldas hiciera algo contra ellas. La reina, dirigió con rapidez su palma hacia él empujándolo contra la pared, cuando vio de reojo que Kristoff venía a su rescate.

"¡KRISTOFF! ¡LLAMA A LOS GUARDIAS!" – gritó Elsa desesperadamente.

Kristoff siguió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban las hermanas, gritando lo más fuerte posible pidiendo ayuda.

Uno de los guardaespaldas al ver la situación decidió llevarse a Anna a un lugar más alejado, siendo detenido por Kristoff con un golpe seco, empujándolos a los tres al suelo. Elsa seguía reteniendo al segundo guardaespaldas y a uno de los hombres pelirrojos sin dejar de pedir ayuda, cuando sintió que era alzada del suelo y agarrada por ambas muñecas por el otro hombre pelirrojo, que minutos antes había estado atrapado por su pared de hielo, inmediatamente liberando a sus prisioneros de su agarre.

"¡AHORA!" – gritó el hombre que la retenía.

El segundo pelirrojo extrajo una bolsita de su bolsillo sacando un polvo y arrojándolo metros más allá de su lado. En el instante que tocó el suelo, Elsa observó que un gran vórtice se abría ante sus ojos, un vórtice al que ella iba a ser arrojada.

Anna trató de recuperarse de su caída, pensando en emprender su viaje de vuelta al castillo para pedir ayuda, viendo que Kristoff se encontraba luchando con su antiguo captor, cuando se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba en peligro tratando de escapar de los brazos de uno de los hombres musculosos.

"¡DEJA A MI HERMANA!" – gritó Anna yendo al rescate de Elsa, golpeando al hombre que la sostenía.

Este se tambaleó, haciendo que la reina cayera al piso, para luego ser empujado por una ráfaga de hielo aún más fuerte, quedando atrapado e inconsciente.

"¿Estás bien Elsa? – preguntó Anna con preocupación.

"Sí, ahora…" – Elsa no pudo terminar su respuesta, porque fue agarrada nuevamente por el segundo pelirrojo, que la lanzó con toda su fuerza al vórtice.

Kristoff había terminado de luchar contra el primer guardaespaldas noqueándolo, comenzando a correr para defender a Elsa del pelirrojo que la había arrojado, viendo que la rubia caía por los aires al agujero abierto debido a la fuerza extraordinaria con la que había sido lanzada, siendo retenida por una mano que impidió su absorción completa.

"¡ANNA!"

"¡SOSTENTE ELSA!" – gritó la media pelirroja, sintiendo que su hermana era arrastrada con más fuerza.

Elsa sabía que sólo había una solución a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y esa era que Anna la dejara marchar.

_Había llegado el momento en que se debía de despedir de su hermana para siempre. _

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, sabiendo que ese era el final para ambas.

"¡TIENES QUE DEJARME IR ANNA!" – gritó la reina.

"¡NO!"

"¡VAMOS ANNA, ESTA ES LA ÚNICA SOLUCIÓN!"

"¡NO TE VOY A DEJAR IR ELSA!" – respondió Anna tratando de jalar a su hermana hacia arriba, dejando correr sus lágrimas por sus mejillas.

"¡LO HARÁS ANNA, VAMOS!" – chilló Elsa nuevamente.

La rubia estaba tratando de memorizar la cara de su hermana menor por última vez, cuando vio que una gran sombra se extendía por la espalda de Anna con un objeto filudo brillando resplandeciente, tardando unos segundos en reconocer que era una daga que iba a ser incrustada en la espalda de su hermana.

"Lo siento Anna." – susurró Elsa para sí misma jalando a Anna dentro del portal.

El vórtice se cerró segundos después.

"¡ANNA!" – gritó Kristoff viendo que su novia había desaparecido completamente junto con Elsa.

Luego de unos minutos, los guardias de Arendelle capturaron a los cuatro hombres que habían atacado a la reina y la princesa.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo. Espero sus comentarios pronto, para ver qué tal les pareció. :)**


	3. Perdidas en el tiempo

**Capítulo #2 "Perdidas en el tiempo":**

La noche era tranquila, las personas caminaban despreocupadamente dirigiéndose a sus casas después de un día de trabajo, los amantes se besaban en las avenidas con las luces cálidas que los perseguían, los autos y las motos circulaban sin prisa alguna yendo a sus respectivos destinos, mientras que los cafés se llenaban de diálogos corrientes sobre la vida, el trabajo, el país, la cultura, el arte y cosas sin importancia.

Dos jóvenes iban caminando con tranquilidad, fumando cigarrillos y riendo sobre el comentario de uno de ellos.

"Atom, no puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso." – exclamó un chico en francés.

"Era lo menos que podía decir, quería deshacerme de ella." – se rió el aludido.

Ellos continuaron con su caminata dirigiéndose a la casa de uno de ellos cuando oyeron un grito de auxilio.

* * *

Estaba oscuro y se escuchaban ruidos lejanos como pisadas de caballos pero más fuertes y rápidas. Elsa comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente tratando de recobrar su conciencia.

_¿Dónde se encontraba? – _pensó un momento tratando de poner sus pensamientos en claro, cuando la realidad vino a su mente sobre lo que había sucedido.

_¡ANNA!_

La reina comenzó a buscar a su hermana alrededor para ver si se encontraba a su lado, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que Anna estaba echada con los ojos cerrados a pocos metros de ella. Elsa se levantó rápidamente, para cogerla entre su regazo y despertarla.

"¡Anna, despierta!" – exclamó con pánico tratando de hacer que su hermana reaccionara ante su tacto.

La princesa no respondía y la reina comenzó a pensar lo peor.

"Por favor Anna, no me dejes." – dijo la rubia, sintiendo sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

"¿Elsa?" – preguntó Anna despertando lentamente, con un tono de dolor en su voz.

"¡Anna!" – exclamó Elsa abrazando a su hermana al ver que se encontraba viva entre sus brazos – "¿Estás bien?" – prosiguió, retirándose de su abrazo y secándose las lágrimas que había derramado.

"Sí, Elsa." – respondió la chica tratando de recomponerse, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado minutos antes, o tal vez horas, no sabía – "¿Dónde estamos Elsa?, ¿qué ha pasado?" – preguntó la princesa preocupada.

"No lo sé Anna, no lo sé." – dijo la rubia comenzando a erguirse sobre sus pies.

La media pelirroja siguió el mismo movimiento de su hermana, y empezó a limpiar su vestido.

El lugar donde se encontraban era oscuro y había mal olor debido a la basura que estaba acumulada a los alrededores, las paredes eran sucias y estaban pintadas con lo que parecían nombres o dibujos.

_Sea donde sea que se encontraban tenían que pedir ayuda_. – pensó Elsa, comenzando a dirigirse hacia la luz de la calle cuando oyó una voz masculina hablarles en francés.

"¿Están perdidas señoritas?"

La reina volteó la mirada para ver que un hombre con mal aspecto y barba crecida estaba sonriéndoles.

_No estaba segura de dónde se encontraban exactamente, pero ese hombre no parecía nada amigable por el aspecto que tenía, además en su rostro cargaba una sonrisa que le hacía poner los pelos de punta._

Elsa inspiró y decidió ser cortés retirándose educadamente con Anna a su lado, disimulando el miedo que sentía.

"_Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, nous devons y aller maintenant." (No se preocupe señor, nosotras tenemos que irnos ahora.)" – _respondió la rubia en un perfecto francés sosteniendo a su hermana del brazo, dándose media vuelta para salir del callejón donde estaban, cuando otro hombre con aspecto parecido al primero les cerró el camino.

"¿Por qué lindas?, mi amigo y yo nos encontramos muy solos en estos momentos, nos harían muy buena compañía." – confesó el segundo hombre en francés.

Elsa miró a Anna sabiendo en el problema que estaban metidas. La media pelirroja le devolvió la mirada a su hermana insinuándole que era momento de que ella utilizara sus poderes para sacarlas de ese embrollo; sin embargo, la rubia no lo hizo.

"_Merci beaucoup pour votre présence, mais nous sommes occupées. (Nosotras les agradecemos por su compañía, pero estamos ocupadas en este momento)."_ – respondió Elsa, retirándose con Anna.

El hombre les sonrió haciendo caso omiso a su comentario y se acercó. Elsa se tensó y alzó sus brazos ligeramente, dejando todo rastro de su amabilidad.

"_Ne vous approchez pas de nous!__(¡Aléjense, les advierto!)"_ – informó fríamente.

"Ah, difícil." – respondió el hombre – "Así es como me gustan, Pierre." – le avisó sonriendo al otro hombre que se encontraba encarando a Anna, siendo correspondido con una sonrisa de su parte.

El hombre empezó a acercarse a ellas nuevamente haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia de Elsa.

"_Je vous avais prévenu! (¡Les advertí!)"_ – exclamó Elsa apuntando con las palmas de sus manos a los hombres, esperando que sus poderes los alejaran de ellas.

Ambos señores rieron ante su gesto.

"¿Qué haces cariño?" – preguntó el que se encontraba frente a Anna.

"¡QUÉ!" – exclamó Elsa atónita, volviendo a alzar sus manos hacia ellos, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

_¿Cómo era posible?_ – pensó, llenándose sus ojos de pánico.

Anna sintió a su hermana tensarse a su espalda.

"¿Qué pasa Elsa?" – preguntó con preocupación.

"Anna…" – contestó Elsa llena de pavor – "Mis poderes… mis poderes no funcionan."

Repentinamente Anna se tensó al ver que los hombres comenzaron a acercarse aún más a ellas sonriéndoles. La media pelirroja sin saber que hacer, se enfrentó a uno de ellos tratando de golpearlo, mientras que Elsa empezó a pedir ayuda. Anna logró atizarle un golpe al hombre que se encontraba al frente suyo, pero este se recobró rápidamente y la golpeó de vuelta, tirándola al suelo.

"¡Anna! ¡Anna! ¡Ayuda!" – gritó Elsa al ver que su hermana estaba estampada contra el suelo, comenzando a buscar algo rápidamente con lo que defenderse, cuando el hombre que les bloqueaba el camino minutos antes, la alzó y la colocó contra la pared, acercando sus labios al cuello de Elsa. La rubia trató de desligarse de su agarre, haciendo que su movimiento fuera en vano, estando indefensa sin sus poderes.

"¡AYUDA!" – comenzó Elsa a gimotear.

"_HEY!, fichez-lui la paix! (¡HEY!, ¡déjala!)" – _gritó un joven con ferocidad.

El hombre que sostenía a Elsa volteó para ver que un chico le había gritado, dejando a la rubia caer al suelo.

"Oh mira, el novio ha llegado." – respondió acercándose al joven.

El chico se percató que habían dos personas más aparte de la chica y el hombre que la sostenía minutos antes.

"_Laisse-les tranquilles__! (¡__Déjalas en paz!)"_ – advirtió nuevamente.

"Mira niño, no creo que tú seas el adecuado para hablar." – respondió el hombre – "Además creo que estás en desventaja." – explicó insinuando que eran dos contra uno.

"Créeme que puedo con los dos." – le respondió el chico en francés.

"Ah, no sabes en lo que te has metido." – informó – "¡Pierre!" – llamó al segundo hombre que se encontraba agarrando a la princesa colocándola contra la pared.

Los dos hombres se acercaron al joven y comenzaron a pelear contra él. Cuando un segundo joven apareció inesperadamente golpeando al hombre llamado Pierre derribándolo.

"Veo que ahora, tú eres el de la desventaja." – dijo el primer chico.

Los dos muchachos comenzaron a golpear al hombre haciendo que este cayera al suelo minutos después.

"Atom, llama a la policía." – le avisó el primer joven refiriéndose a su amigo en francés, colocando a los dos hombres inconscientes juntos. Después volteó para ayudar a la chica rubia que se encontraba sentada en el suelo.

"_Ça va bien__? (__¿Estás bien?)" –_ le preguntó a Elsa ofreciéndole su mano.

Ella lo miró sin tener idea que decir, debido al _shock _en el que se encontraba por lo sucedido minutos antes.

_Definitivamente esa noche iba de mal en peor. _

El francés la miró dándose cuenta que se encontraba totalmente abstraída y con una mirada llena de pánico.

"_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. (No te preocupes, no te haré daño.)"_ – comentó el chico.

La reina se recobró de su estado y volteó a ver a otra chica que se encontraba metros más allá de su lado, con la misma mirada perdida que ella.

"¡Anna!, ¡¿estás bien?!, ¡¿te han hecho algo?!" – preguntó Elsa corriendo hacia su hermana para abrazarla.

El joven se dio cuenta que no eran de Francia.

"Sí… creo que estoy bien." – expresó Anna no muy segura de lo que había pasado.

"Oh, por Dios… lo siento Anna." – se culpó Elsa.

"Está bien Elsa, estamos bien." – le contestó la media pelirroja saliendo de su estado de _shock_, tratando de erguirse, levantando a su hermana con ella.

"¡Leon! acabo de llamar a la policía, vendrán dentro de unos minutos." – avisó un chico desde lo lejos en francés.

"_Merci, Atom (Gracias, Atom)"_ – respondió su amigo – "¿Se encuentran bien?" – dijo volviendo su mirada a las chicas que se encontraban al frente de él, dirigiéndose en inglés.

"¿Dónde estamos?" – preguntó la media pelirroja.

"Mmm bueno…" – dudó el chico.

_¿Cómo era posible que esas chicas no supieran dónde estaban? Tal vez habían sido secuestradas y nadie sabía de su paradero, eso era grave_.

"Estamos en un callejón en estos momentos." – dijo.

Las chicas se miraron una a la otra.

"¿Por qué todo el mundo habla en francés? – volvió a preguntar la media pelirroja.

"Porque estamos en París." – respondió el joven más preguntando que afirmando.

_¡FRANCIA!_ – las dos hermanas pensaron al mismo tiempo.

_¡¿Qué hacían en Francia?!_

"Mi amigo acaba de llamar a la policía, no tardan en llegar." – les informó el joven.

"No es necesario." – respondió la rubia en un tono suave, la otra chica la miró – "No queremos que haya más gente involucrada."

El francés se sorprendió ante su comentario.

"Está bien, no hay problema, podemos dar la denuncia a cargo de Atom, no se dirá nada acerca de ustedes." – contestó tranquilizándolas, pensando que tal vez eso era más complicado de lo que parecía, decidiendo darles su espacio.

"Gracias." – respondió la rubia.

"De nada. ¿Quieren que las acompañe a casa?" – se ofreció el joven – "Atom va a quedarse mientras que la policía está en camino."

Elsa y Anna se miraron dándose cuenta que no tenían un lugar a dónde ir.

"No se preocupe señor, estaremos bien." – le respondió Elsa al joven, cogiendo a Anna del brazo tratando de pasar desapercibidas.

_Más personas involucradas en ese lío iba a ser peor._

Las hermanas comenzaron a salir del callejón cuando un auto con luces rojas y azules llegó al lugar. Ambas dieron varios pasos atrás.

_¿Qué era eso?. Parecía como una carreta pero mucho más extraña, sin un caballo jalando para movilizarla. ¿A dónde las habían mandado? _– pensaron ambas.

De la máquina salieron dos hombres uniformados.

"¿Ustedes son las señoritas agredidas?" – preguntó uno de ellos en francés.

"Oh no oficial, las chicas se marcharon corriendo. Lamentablemente no pudimos hablar con ellas." – interrumpió el chico alcanzándolas.

Elsa se dio cuenta de que el joven estaba mintiéndole al guardia.

"¿Entonces quiénes estaban en la escena?" – preguntó el otro policía.

"Mi amigo Atom y yo, junto con mis amigas que venían de... – respondió el francés deteniéndose un momento para darse cuenta que ambas mujeres tenían vestidos elegantes y joyas como si hubieran salido de una gala – una fiesta." – contestó lo más normal posible.

"Muy bien, ¿estos son los agresores?" – preguntó el policía.

"Sí." – respondió Atom.

"¿Quiénes van a declarar la denuncia?" – dijo el otro policía.

"Yo señor, mi amigo – dijo mirando al primer chico – tiene que acompañar a sus amigas a sus casas." – respondió nuevamente Atom.

El guardia miró a los jóvenes, mientras que el otro comenzaba a meter a los hombres inconscientes dentro del carro.

"Ok señor, si me acompaña por favor." – avisó el policía.

"Seguro." – contestó el joven entrando al auto junto con los guardias y los agresores.

Una vez que el auto se marchó, se quedaron solos Elsa, Anna y el francés.

"¿Están seguras que están bien?" – preguntó nuevamente el chico con preocupación – "¿Tienen lugar a dónde ir?"

Las hermanas se miraron con nerviosismo. Elsa trató de pensar cuál sería la mejor solución a la situación en la que se encontraban.

_El chico que las había salvado no parecía una mala persona, pero eso no dejaba el hecho de que era un completo extraño para ellas._

"No, no sabemos a dónde ir. ¿Puedes ayudarnos?" – preguntó Anna de repente.

Elsa miró a su hermana sorprendida.

"Anna."

"Lo siento Elsa, pero es la verdad. Tenemos que confiar en él." – dijo la princesa con calma.

_Entonces, la media pelirroja se llama Anna y la rubia Elsa._

"Pueden pasar la noche en mi apartamento si desean, no tengo problema." – sonrió el chico.

"No estoy segura…" – dudó Elsa.

_En esos momentos cualquier extraño le parecía peligroso, y debido a los últimos sucesos de la noche, ya no sabía en quién confiar. Además estaba el hecho de que sus poderes no funcionaban sea donde sea que se encontraban._

El cielo de París comenzó a llover de repente.

"_Merde. (Mierda)"_ – maldijo el chico.

Elsa y Anna al ver que no podía ser peor, decidieron acompañarlo.

"Está bien, vamos con usted." – declaró finalmente Elsa.

El trío se dirigió rápidamente al apartamento del francés para buscar refugio.

* * *

"¿Desean algo de tomar?" – preguntó el joven amablemente.

Las hermanas se encontraban en lo que parecía un salón pequeño como un vestíbulo, sentadas en un sillón blanco con varios cojines a su alrededor.

"Un poco de té, por favor." – le respondió Elsa con delicadeza.

"Si tiene un poco de leche con chocolate, sería perfecto." – sonrió Anna.

"Voy a ver que puedo hacer al respecto." – contestó él devolviéndole la sonrisa, retirándose a otra habitación.

Su morada era pequeña, mucho más pequeña de donde ellas habían crecido y vivido. Estaba decorada con cuadros, libreros y diferentes tipos de piezas. Al frente del sillón, de donde estaban sentadas, había un objeto plano de color oscuro colocado encima de un estante relleno de muchos libros y objetos delgados rectangulares con diferentes imágenes en sus portadas, junto con otro elemento rectangular que tenía botones y una rendija. Una mesa pequeña se encontraba entre el objeto oscuro plano y el sillón, colocada encima de una alfombra azul marino. La mesita tenía apuntes, libros y una taza de lo que al parecer era café. A la izquierda de las hermanas, habían más estantes, una mesa grande con cuatro sillas alrededor y un adorno encima, mientras que a su derecha se situaban unas puertas de madera y vidrio que daban a un balcón hacia la calle rodeadas de unas cortinas claras, y una lámpara al costado del sillón.

_Era un hogar realmente acogedor, como si estuviera en perfecta armonía_. – pensaron ambas.

El chico se acercó a los pocos minutos, ofreciéndoles las tazas con las respectivas bebidas que habían solicitado. Elsa y Anna tomaron el líquido de sus tazas y bebieron lentamente, sintiendo el placer de poder disfrutar una bebida caliente después de una noche tan agitada. El francés las miró con detenimiento.

"_I think we haven't introduced properly. (Creo que no nos hemos presentado debidamente.)"_ – explicó – _"My name is Leon, Leon Jussieu. (Me llamo Leon, Leon Jussieu.)"_ – saludó el chico sonriendo, hablándoles en inglés con su acento francés.

"Oh, yo me llamo Anna y esta – dijo volteando hacia la chica del costado – es mi hermana Elsa." – declaró la media pelirroja.

"Un placer Anna, Elsa." – saludó Leon con un ligero movimiento de cabeza a cada una.

Él chico comenzó a observar a las hermanas, mientras seguían bebiendo de sus tazas. Una de ellas tenía el cabello rubio fresa, con los ojos azules verdoso, la nariz respingada con pecas rodeándola y el rostro ovalao con una mandíbula estrecha, mientras que la otra, tenía su cabello de color rubio platino, con ojos azules hielo, la misma nariz respingada con apenas rastros de pecas, el rostro ovalado y la mandíbula estrecha, ambas utilizando moños adornados con trenzas, usando vestidos elegantes que se encontraban sucios por la lluvia y por lo que había sucedido horas antes.

"Entonces, ¿de dónde venían ustedes para terminar en ese mal lugar? – preguntó el francés con suavidad.

Ambas jóvenes se miraron preocupadas.

"Nosotras veníamos de una fiesta." – respondió la que al parecer respondía al nombre de Anna – "Estábamos festejando el cumpleaños de mi hermana." – dijo mirando a la rubia.

"Oh." – se sorprendió el chico – "Feliz cumpleaños." – saludó a la joven sonriéndole.

"Gracias." – respondió ella amablemente para luego desviar su mirada y seguir sumida en sus pensamientos.

Leon notó que la chica no se encontraba en este mundo, habiendo algo en ella que le hacía pensar que no estaba pasando por el mejor momento. No sólo por lo que le había sucedido horas antes en el callejón, sino que lucía como si estuviera calculando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El francés suspiró, decidiendo que era mejor no preguntar más acerca de lo que había pasado, dejándolas descansar tranquilamente.

_Era probable que había sido una noche larga para ambas._

"Bueno, espero que disfruten sus bebidas." – expresó el chico con una sonrisa – "Espérenme unos minutos para poder arreglar su habitación."

"Oh, no queremos incomodarle señor." – le respondió Anna.

"No se preocupen, no lo hacen." – contestó Leon tranquilizándola y desapareciendo nuevamente de la habitación.

A los minutos regresó con dos montículos de ropa.

"Estoy seguro que desean cambiarse esos vestidos. Aquí hay un poco de ropa que pueden utilizar." – dijo alcanzándoles unas mudas – "Mañana podemos conversar tranquilamente. No se preocupen por la comida o el hospedaje, no hay problema."

"Es usted muy amable, gracias." – sonrió Anna – "¿Elsa?" – preguntó mirando a su hermana.

La rubia seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Oh, lo siento. Gracias, es usted muy amable." – respondió la chica.

"Su habitación es la de acá." – explicó el francés dirigiéndose hacia uno de los dormitorios – "Me acompañan ¿por favor?"

"Sí, claro." – contestaron ambas.

Las dos hermanas siguieron al joven para entrar en una habitación mucho más pequeña que las suyas con una cama y un tocador a su lado.

"Siento que no sea muy grande la cama para ustedes dos." – se disculpó el chico.

"Está bien, no se preocupe." – le sonrió nuevamente Anna ante su generosidad.

"Gracias." – dijo Elsa.

El francés asintió pensando que necesitaban un poco de espacio, decidió despedirse.

"Buenas noches entonces, que descansen. Las veo en la mañana." – avisó retirándose hacia su habitación.

"Buenas noches." – respondieron ambas.

Una vez que las hermanas estuvieron completamente a solas, Anna se dio cuenta que Elsa estaba más callada de lo que normalmente era.

"¿Estás bien Elsa?" – preguntó con preocupación.

Elsa trató de tranquilizar a su hermana menor con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

"No te preocupes Anna, todo va estar bien. Ahora vamos a dormir." – le respondió la rubia.

La princesa quería preguntarle qué era lo estaba pensando, pero decidió que era mejor quedarse callada y cambiarse para luego echarse a dormir.

_Había sido una noche muy larga. _

Anna cogió la ropa que el joven le había entregado, pasándole un pantalón y una camiseta a Elsa para dormir. Luego de unos minutos, la hermana menor logró conciliar el sueño mientras que la reina se mantuvo despierta durante la mayoría de la noche, pensando en cómo iban a salir de ese embrollo, porque no estaba exactamente segura de dónde se encontraban.

_Sabía que era Francia según lo que le había dicho el joven, pero no parecía la Francia que ella recordaba haber visto mediante pinturas o libros. Tenía que encontrar un plan para volver a casa lo más rápido posible, porque aquel lugar no era seguro para ella ni para su hermana. Además, estaba el gran problema de que no tenía poderes y no entendía porqué, haciéndola sentir aún más indefensa. _

Después de muchas horas, el sueño la venció cuando se sintió lo suficientemente cansada para dejar de pensar.

* * *

**Bueno, acá les dejo el segundo capítulo para que lo disfruten, pero la pregunta es ¿En dónde verdaderamente se encuentran Elsa y Anna?**


	4. ¿Dónde estamos?

**Hola, este es el primer capítulo que tiene acompañamiento musical, espero que lo disfruten. Por experiencia personal, les recomiendo que busquen la canción en Youtube, porque al parecer FF no me deja poner el link completo, el nombre de la canción está en "negritas". Saludos lectores, espero sus reviews a ver qué les pareció. ¡Disfrútenlo! porque es un capítulo muy curioso.**

* * *

**Capítulo #3 "¿Dónde estamos?":**

Elsa comenzó a despertar lentamente abriendo sus ojos, cuando se dio cuenta que esa no era su habitación.

_Al parecer todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior no había sido un muy mal sueño, realmente había pasado. _

La rubia suspiró cansada.

_¿Es que había una maldición con sus cumpleaños? – _pensó.

La chica se levantó con paciencia de la cama cuando notó que su hermana no se encontraba a su lado. Su cuerpo se tensó instantáneamente, saliendo con rapidez de la habitación para buscar a la princesa.

"¡Anna!" – gritó Elsa.

"Elsa, estoy por acá." – avisó la media pelirroja tranquilamente desde un lugar cercano.

La reina se relajó de inmediato, comenzando a buscar a la chica.

"Lo siento, no te quise despertar. Te veías muy agotada." – le explicó Anna, volviendo luego su vista a un papel con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Dónde está el joven Leon?" – preguntó la rubia ante la ausencia del chico francés.

"Según esta nota, tuvo que salir más temprano, dice que volverá como a la 1:00 p.m. Aunque hay ciertas cosas que no entiendo muy bien." – confesó la princesa con la mirada aún en el papel.

"¿Puedo ayudar?" – se ofreció Elsa, extendiendo su mano para leerla.

La chica le pasó la nota.

_Estimadas Anna y Elsa:_

_He tenido que salir un poco más temprano por una pequeña emergencia, regreso alrededor de la 1:00 p.m. con el almuerzo. Hay comida en el refrigerador, para que se la calienten en el microondas y leche fresca por si desean. También les he dejado un poco de ropa encima del sillón, espero que no les quede muy grande. _

_No se preocupen en pagarme, corre por mi cuenta. Vuelvo pronto._

_Leon_

Elsa frunció el ceño.

_Anna tenía razón, habían cosas que ella tampoco entendía. ¿Qué era un refrigerador? O un ¿microondas? Nunca había escuchado hablar de esas palabras, ni en los libros más complicados que había leído._

"Mmm..." – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

"¿Tienes alguna idea?" – preguntó Anna.

Elsa comenzó a observar a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que habían muchas cosas diferentes a las que se encontraban en su castillo, empezando a reconocer objetos extraños que tenían como sogas negras finas que se incrustaban en las paredes.

_¿Qué mundo era ese?_

"Te estás haciendo la misma pregunta que yo ¿verdad?" – dijo la princesa observándola.

"Sí, no entiendo en dónde estamos Anna." – declaró Elsa.

"Yo… he estado pensando y tal vez sea una idea loca, pero…" – la chica se detuvo unos segundos para luego continuar – "Creo que estamos en el futuro sis." – concluyó finalmente.

La reina se sorprendió ante su afirmación.

_Por mucho que le pareciera absurda la idea, tenía un poco de sentido. Habían cosas que no eran correspondientes a su época, no obstante habían otras que al parecer sólo habían cambiado de forma pero seguían siendo las que ellas conocían._

"¿De verdad piensas eso Anna?" – preguntó Elsa a su hermana.

"Ya sé que es tonto…" – se disculpó la princesa por la ocurrencia que pensaba que había proclamado.

"No, no… no creo que sea tonto Anna." – se apresuró a decir la reina – "Al contrario, creo que tiene mucho sentido."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, verás… hay ciertas cosas que no sé que son. Ni siquiera las he visto en los libros sobre descubrimientos, y he leído muchos." – le respondió la rubia con calma.

Las dos hermanas asintieron y se quedaron nuevamente observando en dónde se encontraban.

Era un lugar aún más pequeño que el de la noche anterior, cercado con paredes de color claro, junto con objetos grandes y al parecer pesados, rodeados de instrumentos de cocina.

"Si suponemos que la teoría que dices es cierta Anna… ¿qué año es este?" – prosiguió Elsa.

"No lo sé." – confesó la princesa – "Supongo que tendremos que preguntarle al joven Leon."

"¡No!" – se apresuró a decir la rubia.

Anna se sorprendió ante la reacción de su hermana.

"¿Porqué? ¿Algo está mal?"

"No, es sólo que… ayer estaba pensando y llegué a la conclusión que era mejor no decirle al joven Leon de dónde somos realmente."

La media pelirroja miró seriamente a su hermana.

"Sí le responderemos con cierta parte de la verdad Anna, pero ocultaremos nuestra verdadera identidad."

"¿Por qué Elsa? ¿Por qué tenemos que ocultarnos?" – preguntó la chica preocupada.

"Anna… al haber sido arrojadas aquí, significa que alguien nos quiere lejos de Arendelle, poniéndonos en peligro y eso significa que no podemos involucrar a más personas. Además, si tu teoría del futuro es cierta, el decirle a este joven nuestra verdadera identidad, hará que nos trate como locas."

La princesa recordó de repente.

"Kristoff." – soltó con preocupación.

"Lo siento Anna…" – se disculpó Elsa – "No era mi intención jalarte al vórtice, pero sino lo hacía, uno de ellos iba a clavar una daga en tu espalda. Ha sido todo mi culpa. Lo siento."

La chica negó y fue a abrazar a su hermana mayor.

_Al menos ellas estaban juntas._

"No te preocupes Elsa." – dijo tranquilizando a su hermana – "Estamos juntas y estoy segura de que Kristoff está bien y vendrá a buscarnos."

_O al menos eso quiero pensar_.

Elsa se separó del abrazo de su hermana menor.

"¿Entonces cuál es el plan?" – preguntó la media pelirroja tratando de pensar en positivo.

"Lo primero, será tratar de esconder nuestras verdaderas identidades e inventar una historia lo suficientemente convincente para que el joven Leon nos deje quedarnos. Al parecer, es una buena persona. De lo contrario, nos marchamos."

La princesa asintió.

"Pero, ¿cómo vamos a regresar a Arendelle?"

"Buscaremos la manera, mientras que él esté fuera de su hogar." – explicó Elsa mirando a su alrededor – "Le preguntaremos con disimulo en dónde nos encontramos y averiguaremos lo necesario para retornar."

"¿Y si no retornamos Elsa?" – preguntó la chica con tristeza.

"Tendremos que tener fe Anna." – le respondió la reina no tan segura de lo que parecía.

"¿Qué hay sobre tus poderes? ¿Por qué no funcionaron ayer?"

"La verdad, es que no lo sé Anna." – contestó la rubia derrotada – "Ayer mientras dormías intenté utilizarlos de nuevo pero… no pasó nada."

La princesa de pronto comprendió lo que su hermana estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

_Ella había pasado toda su vida escondiendo sus poderes para no dañar a las personas, pero aún así había aprendido a controlarlos con la fuerza de su amor, acostumbrándose a ellos día a día. Pero en ese lugar, Elsa se encontraba completamente indefensa, sin poder hacer nada extraordinario. Ahora ella, tendría que ser una chica normal._

"Ey, no es tan malo." – la animó Anna sonriéndole.

Elsa levantó su mirada.

"Ahora serás como yo." – explicó la princesa – "Ahora serás una chica normal Elsa. Ya no te preocuparás por avergonzarte cuando tus emociones te superen o de dañar a alguien accidentalmente. Aunque si deseas llamar la atención, todavía puedes hacerte un exótico corte de cabello."

Su hermana le sonrió ante su aliento, dándose cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

_En ese mundo o donde sea que estuvieran, no se iba a preocupar porque sus poderes se salieran de control, ni avergonzarse cuando tenía emociones fuertes. Durante todo el año que había transcurrido desde el Gran Deshielo había aprendido a controlarlos, pero, algunas veces le costaba dominarlos cuando se encontraba con demasiado miedo o furiosa. Por primera vez, ella iba a poder ser como las demás chicas, la chica que había deseado ser después de tantos años; no obstante, eso implicaba que no podía proteger a su hermana y eso la hacía sentir indefensa._

"Ahora, ya no voy a poder protegerte Anna." – se disculpó tristemente la reina.

La media pelirroja se dio cuenta de la presión que sentía su hermana mayor.

"Elsa." – dijo agarrándole sus mejillas con ternura – "No hacen falta tus poderes para que me puedas proteger. Yo también me puedo defender y te puedo proteger."

"Tu siempre me has protegido Anna." – respondió Elsa con una sonrisa.

Anna rió y abrazó a su hermana.

"Te amo." – dijo.

"Y yo a ti." – le afirmó la rubia.

Minutos después, las hermanas encontraron la comida que les había indicado el joven en una caja enorme de color blanco, que encendía una pequeña luz cada vez que su puerta se abría. La comida estaba fría, así que decidieron encontrar el "microondas" según las indicaciones de la nota; sin embargo, no supieron cuál era el objeto correcto. Rendidas decidieron servirse dos vasos de leche de la caja grande con la luz automática y comer lo que encontraron, frío.

Leon llegó a su apartamento alrededor de la 1:30 p.m., encontrando que sus recientes inquilinas estaban sentadas correctamente en su sillón. Las dos jóvenes vestían camisetas casuales y dos pantalones oscuros que su hermana había dejado dos días atrás, milagrosamente quedándoles perfecto.

Él les sonrió y ellas le respondieron con una sonrisa.

_Ambas tenían sus cabellos amarrados con trenzas. La rubia sólo portando una trenza que caía al costado de su rostro, con los cabellos de su frente colocados hacia atrás, mientras que la media pelirroja se había hecho dos trenzas a sus lados con un cerquillo, siendo ambas más pálidas a la luz del día, aunque una de ellas teniendo sus mejillas un poco más sonrosadas que la otra._

"_Bonjour. (Hola.)"_ – saludó el chico dejando las bolsas con comida sobre la mesa.

"_Bonjour."_ – respondieron ambas sonriendo, comenzando a oler el magnífico olor que salía de las bolsas de papel que había llevado el francés.

"_Was everything ok? (¿Estuvo todo bien?)" _– les preguntó él en inglés.

"_Oui. (Sí.)"_ – respondieron ambas otra vez al unísono.

"_Good, I'm glad to hear that, because I brought some delicious french food for you to eat. (Bueno, me alegro mucho, porque he traído deliciosa comida francesa para que coman.)"_ – prosiguió el chico sacando la comida de las bolsas hablando en inglés.

"_Voulez-vous nous aider? (¿Desea que le ayudemos?)"_ – preguntó la rubia amablemente en francés.

"_Ça va. (Está bien.)"_ – respondió Leon en francés.

Las hermanas comenzaron a moverse hacia la mesa, caminando con una postura erguida y elegante de una manera tan natural que el francés quedó admirado, aunque siendo una un poco más torpe que la otra, al tropezar con ciertas cosas.

_¿Quiénes eran esas chicas?_

"¿También saben hablar francés?" – interrogó el chico en francés al escuchar que ambas le habían respondido en su idioma materno.

Elsa y Anna asintieron, empezando a ayudarlo.

"Sí, tuvimos tutores cuando éramos pequeñas, aunque Elsa aprendió más que yo. A ella le gusta leer en otros idiomas." – le respondió Anna en francés.

Leon asintió.

"¿Usted también sabe hablar inglés?" – preguntó Elsa con amabilidad.

"_Oui."_ – respondió el joven en francés – "Mi madre era inglesa, y viví en Inglaterra desde los cuatro años hasta los nueve. Aunque si no les molesta, preferiría hablar en francés."

"Siento lo de su madre." – se disculpó la reina en francés.

"_Il n'y a pas de problèmes. (No hay problema.)"_ – respondió Leon comenzando a dirigirse hacia la cocina para sacar los servicios.

"Entonces, ¿pudo llegar solucionar su emergencia?" – preguntó Anna tratando de hacer conversación.

"Sí, sólo era reemplazar a un profesor por unas horas." – contestó el chico comenzando a llevar los platos, poner los individuales, cubiertos y colocar las copas.

"¿Es usted un tutor?" – interrogó la media pelirroja con curiosidad.

"Jaja…" – rió Leon ante su palabra tan elegante – "Soy profesor a medio tiempo de historia, aunque en realidad sigo estudiándola en la Facultad. También me gusta el arte." – acotó, comenzando a acomodar la mesa.

Elsa y Anna asintieron sentándose a su alrededor, una al lado de la otra.

"¿No es un poco joven para ser un tutor? – siguió preguntando Anna.

La rubia volteó sorprendida ante el pequeño atrevimiento de su hermana. La princesa no tuvo noción de la mirada de la reina.

"Jaja, sí bueno. Sólo tengo 21 años pero conseguí el trabajo por un amigo, ya que ayuda a darme ciertos gustos y pagar cuentas." – le respondió el francés sentándose al lado de Anna frente a Elsa.

La reina, por primera vez en toda su reciente estadía, aprovechó para observarlo con detenimiento, mientras el chico servía la comida colocándola sobre sus platos, cortaba el pan y echaba el vino tinto en sus copas.

El joven, medía aproximadamente un metro ochenta de estatura, su piel era clara y tenía los ojos azules aguamarina. Su cabello era muy corto de color marrón claro y su barba estaba pronunciada pero no crecida, vistiendo una camisa blanca debajo de un saco color azul marino entallado, con una chalina negra alrededor de su cuello y pantalones oscuros.

Leon comenzó a sacarse su abrigo una vez que terminó de servir todo, dejándolo en la silla que sobraba.

"_Bon appétit! (¡Buen provecho!)" _– expresó alzando su copa para hacer un brindis con ellas.

Las dos muchachas sonrieron ante su gesto, chocando sus copas educadamente.

"Me olvidaba." – dijo de repente parándose de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia un aparato oscuro largo que se encontraba al costado del objeto negro plano.

El chico buscó algo dentro de unas cajas delgadas, hasta que encontró una lámina circular con un hueco al medio, la colocó dentro del aparato presionando un botón, segundos después saliendo música.

**- Parlez moi d'amour – Dana Boulé /**

Elsa y Anna lo observaron con atención, tratando de entender qué era lo que estaba haciendo y qué era ese objeto. El joven volvió de nuevo a su asiento, para sentarse y seguir comiendo. Las hermanas trataron de lucir inmutables.

La canción sonaba tranquila, creando un ambiente pacífico alrededor de ellos. Los tres jóvenes empezaron a comer en silencio.

"Entonces Elsa, Anna ¿de dónde son ustedes?" – preguntó el francés luego de unos minutos.

"Somos de un lugar muy lejano." – contestó la reina suavemente – "Una pequeña villa al noreste de Francia, llamada Ardal."

Leon asintió, para luego continuar comiendo.

"¿Les gusta la comida?" – preguntó con amabilidad el muchacho.

"Está muy deliciosa, gracias. Es nuestra primera vez en Francia" – respondió Anna.

_Está bien. _– pensó el francés – _Eso daba una clara explicación a la mirada perdida que tenían ambas la noche anterior, pero ¿por qué estaban vistiendo tan elegantes en un lugar que apenas conocían?_

"Entonces, ¿la fiesta era muy buena para llevar esos vestidos tan elegantes?" – interrogó el chico metiéndose un poco de comida a la boca.

"Era el cumpleaños de mi hermana." – contestó la media pelirroja.

"Oh, verdad. Lo había olvidado." – se disculpó – "Siento que tu noche haya acabado de una forma no muy deseada."

La rubia lo miró brindándole una sonrisa cálida.

"No se preocupe, gracias por ayudarnos, estamos en deuda con usted joven Leon. Le pagaremos por sus servicios."

El francés se sorprendió instantáneamente ante la elegancia de la chica al pronunciar las palabras, pero al mismo tiempo ante su tono formal al referirse a él como una persona menor que ella, cuando ella apenas aparentaba tener unos 24 años de edad como máximo.

"No se preocupen, no son ningún problema." – respondió él sonriendo – "Y me puedes llamar Leon, sólo Leon jaja, joven Leon es un poco formal para mí."

Elsa le sonrió.

"_Ça va, Leon. (Está bien, Leon.)"_

El francés asintió.

"Así que, supongo que están de vacaciones conociendo París." – continuó.

"Sí, pero nuestras pertenencias fueron robadas anteriormente por unos ladrones que luego nos arrojaron a ese mal lugar donde nos encontró." – avisó Anna.

Leon se sorprendió ante los malos sucesos que les habían sucedido.

"¿Entonces se encuentran indocumentadas en estos momentos? ¿Quieren que hablemos con la embajada de su país para que puedan regresar y las ayuden?. Estoy seguro que pueden ayudarlas con su problema, hay muchas personas que podrían ver su caso." – explicó con preocupación.

Las hermanas se miraron sin saber qué decir exactamente, respondiendo al unísono.

"¡Sí!"

"No."

El chico las miró aturdido. La reina se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar.

"Leon, lo que mi hermana trata de decir, es que sí estamos indocumentadas, pero no queremos que hayan más personas involucradas en este problema." – expresó con calma.

"Pero… es la embajada de su país, no veo que otras personas las podrían ayudar a recuperar lo que les pertenece."

"Lo sé." – contestó Elsa suavemente – "Pero, actualmente es un poco complicada la situación en la que nos encontramos, por lo tanto, no deseamos incomodar a nadie con nuestros problemas, ya que sólo necesitamos un refugio provisional, que si usted nos lo puede brindar, sería de gran ayuda. Por favor."

El francés comenzó a observar a las chicas detenidamente, viendo que ambas comían finamente de manera muy natural.

_Ellas no parecían fugitivas que hubieran realizado un crimen; sin embargo, no se podía fiar de dos extrañas con cara bonita._

"¿Ustedes.. son fugitivas de la ley?" – preguntó el francés con cautela.

"¡No!" – contestó Anna firmemente.

El chico se relajó.

"Quiero decir, sí." – volvió a decir la princesa.

Leon se tensó.

_Mierda ¿En qué se había metido?_

"Somos fugitivas pero no de la ley." – aclaró la chica nuevamente.

"Nosotras estamos escapando de alguien Leon." – se apresuró a decir Elsa con sus ojos llenos de preocupación – "Por lo tanto, necesitamos que por favor usted nos acoja por un tiempo. Prometemos no incomodarlo." – pidió honestamente la reina.

El francés la miró directamente a los ojos, viendo que en realidad necesitaban de su ayuda, haciendo que se relajara lentamente.

_Ellas decían la verdad, podía notar la llamada de auxilio en sus ojos._

"Está bien Elsa. No se preocupen, pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten." – declaró sabiendo que estaba metiéndose en un gran embrollo.

"Podemos pagarle Leon. No tenemos actualmente dinero, pero nuestras joyas pueden servirle para costear nuestra estadía y comida." – se apresuró a decir Anna.

"El dinero no es problema." – respondió el chico en tono serio – "Pero necesito saber sus nombres, la verdad."

"Muy bien. Nosotras nos llamamos Elsa y Anna y venimos de muy lejos." – informó la rubia con la mayor calma posible.

_Esa era la verdad._ _Aunque tal vez estaba obviando ciertos detalles, pero él no necesitaba saber eso._

"¿Cuáles son sus apellidos?" – volvió a preguntar el francés.

"Kristoph." – respondió Anna – "Somos Anna y Elsa Kristoph." – sonrió tratando de lucir calmada.

La reina pasó saliva unos segundos, rogando mentalmente que el joven se creyera la mentira.

_Anna había decidido utilizar "Kristoph" como su apellido, y ella al no saber cuál podría ser un apellido apropiado para ese mundo decidió hacerle caso, confiando en que resultara._

"Está bien." – contestó el chico – "Elsa y Anna Kristoph, tendrán comida y refugio por el resto de sus días." – concluyó no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Se lo pagaremos algún día Leon, tiene mi palabra." – expresó Elsa con una sonrisa.

Él francés asintió y los tres siguieron comiendo. Una vez que terminaron, el joven retiró los servicios hacia su cocina para empezar a lavarlos, siendo seguido por las hermanas.

"Entonces, si están en París. ¿Dónde están sus padres?"

"Nuestros padres fallecieron hace muchos años." – informó Anna con tristeza, sintiendo que su hermana se tensaba ligeramente a su lado.

"Oh, lo siento." – se disculpó Leon.

"No se preocupe. ¿Qué hay de los suyos?" – preguntó la media pelirroja.

"Bueno, mi madre falleció cuando tenía 10 años y la relación con mi padre no es muy buena. Él también vive en París, pero sólo mantenemos el contacto necesario." – explicó el francés fregando los platos.

"Debería tratar de hablar con él Leon. Algunas veces, no se sabe cuando una persona puede perder a alguien importante." – comentó Elsa mirando a Anna.

"Sí, lo sé, pero es un poco más complicado que eso." – le respondió el chico – "Así que… si han viajado solas a París y van a fiestas de galas ¿no es un poco peligroso andar en sitios oscuros para señoritas como ustedes?" – preguntó el francés, tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Disculpe señor, pero somos lo suficientemente mayores para viajar solas." – le respondió Anna con autoridad.

Leon se rió ante su comentario.

"Ah sí, ¿cuántos años tienen?"

"Yo acabo de cumplir 22 y Anna tiene 19." – informó Elsa con calma.

_¡Qué! Eran más jóvenes de lo que pensaba._

La reina notó su asombro.

"¿Ocurre algo Leon?" – le preguntó.

"No, es sólo que pensé… que eran mucho mayores de lo que aparentan." – confesó el chico volviendo a su labor.

Elsa sonrió ante su comentario.

"Bueno, entonces… ¿es usted un historiador?" – preguntó la rubia con suavidad.

"Estudio para ser historiador."

"Oh, ¿qué tipo de historia estudia?"

"De todo. Historia universal, historia nacional, historia del arte, entre otras. La Facultad es muy completa."

"Mmm… ¿sabe usted por casualidad sobre mitología y reinos?" – preguntó la chica.

_Aquel joven, tal vez las podía ayudar a averiguar en dónde se encontraban y cómo podían volver a casa, si eran cuidadosas._

"Sí, llevamos algunos cursos sobre las monarquías del mundo."

_Perfecto._

"¿Leon?" – preguntó Elsa con calma.

El francés volteó a mirarla.

"Siempre me han interesado las historias sobre reinos y batallas. Usted… usted ¿cree que me pueda enseñar sobre ellas cuando termine?"

Anna comenzó a notar por dónde iba la conversación de su hermana mayor.

"Sí claro, será todo un placer. ¿Alguna monarquía en especial?" – preguntó Leon siguiendo con su labor.

"Mmm… ¿sabe… sabe algo sobre el reino de Arendelle?"

"Creo que he leído un poco sobre el, pero no recuerdo mucho. Es muy antiguo y desapareció hace muchos años."

Las dos hermanas se tensaron.

_¿Arendelle había desaparecido? ¿Qué había pasado?_ – pensaron ambas.

"Tengo un libro sobre mitología escandinava por algún lado." – comentó el joven distraído – "Si quieren se los puedo mostrar cuando termine."

"Eso sería muy amable de su parte, aunque no recuerdo exactamente en que época se encontraba. ¿Usted sabe?" – prosiguió Elsa tratando de mantener un tono normal.

"Era más o menos del siglo XIX, si bien no recuerdo."

"¿1800 por ahí?"

"Sí, pero más como a mediados."

"_Woah_, es muy antiguo."

"Sí."

La reina comenzó a pensar tratando de buscar la pregunta correcta para poder seguir la conversación.

"Más o menos… ¿cuántos años ha pasado desde que desapareció? – se aventuró.

"Mmm… bueno… – Leon comenzó a sacar cuentas en su cabeza – más o menos como 150 años o 170, si no me equivoco."

Elsa se tensó inmediatamente, tratando que el chico no viera su pánico.

_Estaban en el futuro. Anna tenía razón._

La rubia decidió continuar adelante con su interrogatorio manteniendo un semblante calmado.

_Tenía que saber en qué año se ubicaban._

"Tiene razón, es muy antiguo. Mmm… ¿en qué año estamos?" – preguntó rendida al saber que se le acababan las opciones.

"Jaja 2014. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" – interrogó el chico sonriéndole.

_¡2014! ¡ESTABAN EN EL 2014! ¡Era París del 2014!_ – pensaron Elsa y Anna.

_La teoría de Anna era cierta, estaban dos siglos más allá de su época. _

De repente, la princesa comenzó a tambalearse.

"¿Anna? ¿Estás bien?" – preguntó la rubia al ver que su hermana se mecía a su lado.

Leon dejó de lavar los platos, para ver el estado de la chica.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó.

"Sí, sólo fue un pequeño mareo. No es nada." – respondió la media pelirroja tratando de sonar calmada.

"Será mejor que te recuestes un rato, tal vez ha sido la comida." – le avisó el francés.

La princesa asintió mirando a su hermana con preocupación, mientras los dos jóvenes la depositaban en un sillón blanco del pequeño salón. Luego de un momento, Leon terminó de arreglar el desorden del almuerzo, para comenzar a buscar el libro que una de ellas le había preguntado.

"Aquí está." – indicó tomando un libro mediano de color marrón.

En la portada decía: _"Historia y mitología escandinava – nórdica."_

"Mmm… déjenme buscar un momento la página sobre este reino." – comentó, sentándose en un mueble cerca de ellas – "Ah… aquí." – señaló con su dedo – "El Reino de Arendelle."

"¿Podría leernos su historia por favor?" – preguntó Elsa – "No la recuerdo muy bien y estoy segura que a Anna le gustará escucharla mientras descansa."

La media pelirroja asintió sonriendo a las palabras de su hermana.

"_Oui bien sûr, pas de problème. (Sí, por supuesto, no hay problema.)" _– le respondió el chico amablemente.

Leon empezó a leer la historia de sus padres y antepasados a las hermanas, cuando llegó a la parte del nacimiento de Elsa. El relato era tal como ella lo recordaba, con excepción de la parte de sus poderes, que no se mencionaban en ninguna lado y habían sido cambiados por otros sucesos que no eran del todo verdad.

"Las princesas crecieron juntas – continuó leyendo el francés – pero un día una de ellas se aisló, la hermana mayor. El reino de Arendelle nunca supo la razón de su ensimismamiento, ni siquiera su pequeña hermana, siendo sus padres los únicos conocedores de la verdad. Tiempo después, el barco donde iban los reyes naufragó, dejándolas a ambas huérfanas. Las hermanas crecieron, teniendo una relación muy distante, cuando por fin la hermana mayor cumplió la mayoría de edad coronándose reina. La hermana menor le reclamó por qué la rechazaba el día de su coronación, revelando el secreto de la reina, haciendo que esta huyera del castillo. Ante ese accidente, la princesa buscó a su hermana con ayuda de un noble, pero murió en el camino a su encuentro. La reina, al enterarse de la muerte de su hermana, decidió quitarse la vida, dejando al reino completamente sin herederos. Con el tiempo, un príncipe tomó el cargo del reino de Arendelle, pero sólo duró un año en el trono porque mandó el reino a la quiebra. Sin haber más sucesores, la monarquía se rompió, y el castillo se derrumbó con las guerras posteriores. Ahora, el reino de Arendelle se le conoce como la Noruega actual, un país escandinavo."

_Esa historia no era cierta _– pensaron ambas hermanas con el ceño fruncido – _Alguien la había manipulado. _

La princesa iba a comenzar a hablar cuando el chico la interrumpió.

"Aunque… – continuó Leon ojeando el libro – según estas páginas hay una leyenda muy parecida a esta historia que les acabo de contar, sólo que esta habla sobre una profecía y que el verdadero secreto de la reina era que tenía poderes, siendo el final un poco diferente, pero con ambas derrotadas al final. Nunca se encontraron los cuerpos de las hermanas."

Elsa y Anna se estremecieron.

"Lo sé ¿verdad?, suena macabro." – avisó el chico observando el libro – "Miren, acá hay unas fotografías de ellas y el reino." – mostró el francés señalando las imágenes.

Las hermanas se vieron inmediatamente reflejadas en el libro.

En una página había una pintura de ellas pequeñas con sus padres al lado, mientras que en la siguiente hoja ocupaba toda una página la pintura de Elsa en su vestido de coronación con su corona dorada. En las otras caras, sólo se veían paisajes de Arendelle y la arquitectura del castillo; sin embargo, no había rastro alguno de Kristoff, Olaf y Sven.

_Eso era mucho peor de lo que pensaban._

"Ella luce muy triste." – interrumpió Leon de repente, sacándolas de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Disculpa?" – preguntó Anna.

"La reina." – aclaró él – "Mírala, es como si no fuera feliz estando allí. He visto muchas pinturas sobre la Revolución Francesa y movimientos artísticos, pero esta en especial, carga un cierto enigma, como si estuviera conteniendo algo o guardando un secreto. Sus ojos lo dicen."

Anna sonrió para sus adentros.

_Si tan sólo supiera que la reina se encontraba a pocos pasos de él._

"Tal vez, ahora ella es feliz." – comentó la princesa.

_O al menos lo era hace unos días_.

"Jajaja." – se rió el chico ante su ocurrencia – "Espero que lo sea. Ella es muy bella."

"Oh… ¿tú crees que es bella?" – le preguntó Anna con una sonrisa.

Leon la miró sonriéndole.

"Sí. Se le ve muy elegante en ese vestido."

Elsa comenzó a sonrojarse ligeramente. La media pelirroja rió aprovechando un poco la situación.

"Y si estuviera viva, usted sabe…hablando tontamente ¿qué le diría?" – preguntó la chica.

El francés iba a contestar su pregunta, cuando fue interrumpido por Elsa.

"Anna, veo que te encuentras mejor." – comentó la rubia mirando a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados.

La princesa rió y el chico continuó viendo el libro, cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

"La reina y la princesa se llamaban Elsa y Anna, como ustedes." – dijo mirándolas.

Las hermanas se tensaron de nuevo. Después de unos segundos, Elsa contestó tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

"Nuestros padres eran muy aficionados a la mitología escandinava Leon." – dijo recordando el nombre del libro – "Es por eso, que nos gusta mucho las historias del reino de Arendelle y nos colocaron esos nombres." – explicó, esperando que el joven creyera lo que había dicho.

El chico asintió mirando su reloj.

"Lo siento chicas, pero es hora de irme. Tengo clases." – avisó comenzando a recoger sus cosas y retirándose de su apartamento, no sin antes darles explicaciones sobre su nueva morada.


	5. Contactos con el futuro

**Capítulo #4 "Contactos con el futuro":**

Horas después que Leon se marchara, Elsa y Anna aprovecharon para explorar dónde se encontraban, comenzando a analizar todo y tocar cuantos objetos posibles estuvieran a su mano, descubriendo cómo funcionaban algunos y teniendo fallas en otros, para luego ir a la mayoría de habitaciones excepto la del muchacho, respetando su privacidad. Ambas chicas estaban en la cocina comiendo bocadillos de la refrigeradora, que era así como le había dicho el joven francés que se llamaba, cuando Anna observó que había una escalera cerca de la cocina que conducía a otro lugar. Las hermanas subieron con cautela, dándose cuenta que el hogar era un poco más grande de lo que habían pensado.

Leon tenía una gran terraza en la segunda planta de su apartamento, donde había un sillón antiguo de color rojo en el medio, junto con dos mesas de madera de aspecto vetusto pero bien cuidadas haciendo juego con el sofá. El espacio estaba rodeado de pequeñas luces cálidas, prendidas al parecer por los botones que habían apretado horas antes las hermanas. Unas sillas se encontraban esparcidas cerca y algunas macetas con plantas bien cuidadas estaban por las esquinas. En la mesa más pequeña habían libros esparcidos junto con papeles llenos de bosquejos y dibujos, una caja llena de cigarrillos con un cenicero al lado y un aparato negro pequeño lleno de más botones, estando el lugar estaba protegido por una lona para evitar la lluvia.

_La vista era hermosa._ – pensaron Elsa y Anna – _París relucía desde lo bajo, acompañado del movimiento de las personas y las luces de la noche._ _Leon tenía una casa muy agradable._

Luego de unas horas el chico llegó y los tres jóvenes comieron juntos charlando algunos detalles sobre la estadía de las hermanas y los objetos que no entendían cómo funcionaban porque no los tenían en su "villa", recibiendo una sonrisa despreocupada de parte del francés, aprendiendo atentamente lo que él les enseñaba. Una vez que la noche se hizo muy tarde , las dos hermanas se despidieron amablemente para irse a dormir, poniéndose de nuevo la muda de ropa que él les había prestado la noche anterior.

* * *

Había amanecido, Elsa se percató.

_El día anterior había sido un día lleno de descubrimientos y sorpresas, y aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de engañar al joven que las había acogido, en esos momentos era lo mejor. Afortunadamente, él había creído su historia y eso la relajaba por un segundo. La cama que ahora compartía con Anna era pequeña, pero lo suficientemente cómoda para que ambas entraran y durmieran. Leon, había sido muy amable con ellas y esperaba poder regresarle el favor algún día, si eso era posible. _

La reina comenzó a estirarse en su sitio, mientras escuchaba a su hermana roncar a su lado.

"Anna, despierta." – dijo tratando de despertar a la princesa.

"¿Mmm?" – murmuró la media pelirroja babeando parte de su brazo.

Elsa rodó sus ojos empezando a mover a su hermana con delicadeza, sintiendo que ella no se inmutaba. Después de varios minutos e intentos por despertarla, ambas chicas comían en la cocina del francés, no encontrándolo por segunda vez, viendo que había dejado una nota de disculpa por una emergencia de su servicio de tutoría.

Las hermanas comenzaron a comer con paciencia unos croissants y beber de sus vasos un poco leche, cuando escucharon que la puerta del apartamento se abría.

"Leon, ya sé que no te gusta que entre a tu apartamento sin permiso, pero antes de ayer dejé algunas cosas por acá." – avisó una voz femenina en francés.

Elsa y Anna se miraron.

_¿Quién era? _– se preguntaron confundidas.

Ambas decidieron ir al encuentro de la voz, encontrando que una chica delgada, de tez clara, con ojos azules verdosos y estatura mediana parada, las miraba aturdida. Su cabello era corto de color marrón y estaba ondeado en un estilo carre, acompañado de un cerquillo que rodeaba su rostro ovalado. Ella, vestía unas leggins oscuras debajo de una falda corta negra, con una blusa de color crema junto a una chaqueta azul marino y botines cerrados negros. En su cuello, había una chalina de color claro y tenía unos lentes oscuros colocados encima de su cabeza, cargando un bolso de cuero marrón.

"Ahhh…" – dijo la chica con la mirada confundida – "_Qui êtes-vous? (¿Quiénes son ustedes?)"_ – preguntó insegura.

Elsa y Anna se miraron una a la otra, volviendo a observar a la mujer. La media pelirroja respondió.

"_Nous sommes les amis de Leon. (Somos amigas de Leon.)"_

La chica se sorprendió un momento, para luego cambiar su rostro a un gesto de enojo. De repente, la mujer comenzó a hablar al aire en un tono más fuerte.

"¡Leon, sabes que no me gusta Camille, pero esto no es lo correcto!" – comenzó a decir buscando al joven francés en su apartamento.

Elsa y Anna la miraban confundidas.

"¡¿Dónde está Leon?!" – les preguntó.

"Él ha salido a hacer su servicio de tutoría." – respondió la rubia rápidamente.

La chica detuvo su andar y las observó con atención.

_Una de ellas era rubia con los ojos azules y la otra tenía el cabello medio pelirrojo con los mismos ojos azules pero un poco más verdosos, ambas con el cabello trenzado. La primera, sólo tenía una trenza que caía al costado de su rostro, mientras que la otra se había hecho dos trenzas a los lados._

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" – volvió a preguntar la mujer mirándolas, tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

"Somos amigas de Leon." – contestó la media pelirroja confundida ante la misma pregunta.

_¿Con que ahora se llamaban amigas?_ – se preguntó la francesa – _Leon iba a ver cuando regresara._

"_Qui êtes-vous mademoiselle? (¿Quién es usted señorita?)"_ – interrogó la rubia tratando de mantener un tono cordial.

La chica observó que la mujer le hablaba en un tono muy educado, decidiendo contestar.

"_Je suis Sophie. (Soy Sophie.)" _– dijo – _"Et vous? (¿Y ustedes?)"_

"_Je m'appelle Elsa et voici, Ana, ma soeur. (Mi nombre es Elsa, y esta es mi hermana Anna.)"_ – respondió la reina.

_¿Y con hermanas?_ – pensó la francesa, recorriéndole un temblor por la espalda – _Leon tenía que darle una buena explicación de por qué esas chicas se encontraban en su apartamento, no queriendo imaginar lo que podía haber hecho con ellas._

"Me disculpan un momento ¿por favor?" – avisó a las hermanas.

"Adelante." – contestó la rubia.

La chica subió rápidamente al segundo piso del apartamento para llamar al joven francés.

"_Bonjour Sophie, comment vas-tu__?__ (Hola Sophie, ¿cómo estás?)"_

"_Qui sont ces femmes-la dans ton appartement?__ (¿Quiénes son estas mujeres en tu apartamento?)"_

Leon se maldijo mentalmente.

"_Leon, sabes que Camille no es mi mejor amiga _– continuó Sophie_ – pero el engañarla no es algo que yo tolere… ¿y con hermanas?, eso es repulsivo."_

"_Sophie no es lo que parece."_

"_¿Entonces qué parece Leon? Porque acabo de ver a dos mujeres muy bonitas en tu apartamento que yo no conozco, espera… ¿les has prestado mi ropa?"_ – preguntó la chica acordándose de haber visto a las hermanas con sus camisetas y pantalones.

"_Ahhh..." – _suspiró Leon _– "Sophie es una larga historia, pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que estás imaginando."_

"_Yo no estoy imaginando nada, acabo de ver a dos mujeres en tu apartamento Leon."_

"_Sophie soy fiel a Camille, como he sido toda mi vida, si eso responde a tu pregunta."_

"_¿Entonces quiénes son estas chicas?"_

"_Son Elsa y Anna, unas chicas que ayudé en la calle."_

"_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Son unas extrañas?!"_

El francés suspiró cansado al ver que la conversación no le estaba favoreciendo en lo absoluto.

"_Sophie, puedes esperar a que regrese y te explico lo que está sucediendo ¿por favor?"_

"_Será mejor que tengas una buena explicación, hermano." – _respondió la mujer colgando su teléfono celular, bajando a su sala donde se encontraban ambas chicas.

_Ellas estaban sentadas en el sillón blanco con unas posturas erguidas, aunque una siendo un poco más relajada que la otra._

"¿Está todo bien?" – preguntó la rubia.

"Sí, solo estaba teniendo una pequeña conversación con mi hermano." – le avisó la francesa un poco más calmada.

"Oh. ¿Leon es su hermano?" – interrogó la media pelirroja.

"Sí, es mi hermano mayor." – respondió Sophie, retirándose hacia la cocina para buscar algo de beber después de toda la plática que había tenido.

Las dos hermanas se acercaron a ella minutos después.

"Disculpe, si la hemos asustado. No era nuestra intención." – se disculpó la reina.

"No se preocupen… mmm..." – dijo la francesa tratando de recordar los nombres de las hermanas.

"Anna y Elsa." – respondió la media pelirroja señalando a su hermana.

La chica sonrió y asintió.

Pasado unos minutos, luego que la francesa se tranquilizara, las tres chicas comenzaron a conversar amenamente. Elsa y Anna trataron de responder lo más parecido a la realidad, para que su nueva historia no se les hiciera difícil de seguir. El joven francés llegó una hora después.

"_Bonjour."_ – dijo saludando.

Leon estaba vestido con un pantalón oscuro, una chompa ploma y unos zapatos de cuero negro, teniendo alrededor de su cuello una chalina negra y un gorro beanie guinda protegiendo su corta cabellera. En su brazo derecho cargaba un bolso en forma de maletín, mientras que en el izquierdo sujetaba una bolsa de papel llena de unas baguettes.

Elsa y Anna lo saludaron, mientras su hermana se paraba para darle el encuentro.

"Tenemos que hablar." – avisó.

"¿No saludas a tu hermano?" – preguntó el joven con una sonrisa.

Ambos chicos se dieron dos besos en las mejillas. La francesa miró a su hermano, cruzando sus brazos.

"Está bien, Sophie." – suspiró el chico derrotado – "Voy a dejar estas cosas y vamos a conversar."

La chica asintió, mientras las hermanas observaban la escena no sabiendo exactamente que sucedía.

"Elsa, Anna ¿me pueden ayudar a colocar estas cosas, por favor?"

Ambas asintieron con obediencia a su petición. Leon empezó a seguir a su hermana hacia la azotea.

"Entonces, ¿quiénes son estas mujeres?." – preguntó Sophie mirando a su hermano, una vez que se encontraron completamente solos.

El francés suspiró, comenzando a explicarle toda la historia de cómo las había conocido, pidiéndole por favor ayuda, para que les prestara ropa y les comprara algunas prendas que él pagaría después.

"¿Por qué haces todo esto Leon?" – interrogó la chica fumando un cigarrillo – "Ni siquiera las conoces."

"No lo sé Sophie, yo también me pregunto lo mismo, pero cuando las veo, veo que en realidad están en peligro, como perdidas y… siento que necesitan de mi ayuda."

"Sabes que ellas no te van a dar nada a cambio ¿verdad?" – preguntó la francesa siendo realista.

Leon asintió.

"El dinero no es problema. Con lo que gano enseñando y lo que me da papá me alcanza; sin embargo, necesito que me ayudes a pagarles algunas cosas, prometo devolverte lo que gastes en cuanto pueda. Además, sólo será por un tiempo."

Sophie miró a su hermano por unos minutos.

_Leon tenía demasiado buen corazón. Él, las estaba ayudando porque no tenían un refugio dónde quedarse y aunque sabía que se estaba metiendo en una completa locura, ella era su hermana y lo iba a apoyar. _

"Está bien Leon, las voy a ayudar." – declaró la francesa – "Pero sólo lo hago por ti. Les compraré lo que necesiten."

"Te lo voy a pagar, lo prometo."

"No, no lo harás." – negó Sophie sonriendo – "Será como mi obra de caridad."

El chico sonrió abrazándola.

"_Merci (Gracias)." _– respondió el francés.

Luego que los dos hermanos terminaron de charlar, bajaron para encontrar que las dos hermanas observaban unos libros y otros objetos.

"Elsa, Anna. Les presento a mi ruidosa hermana menor, Sophie."

Las chicas voltearon ante el llamado del joven francés. Elsa sonrió asintiendo a la chica con amabilidad, mientras que Anna se rió observándola y saludándola con su mano.

"Nuevamente, es un gusto conocerla señorita Sophie." – saludó la rubia con educación.

"Disculpen si fui un poco ruidosa al principio." – se disculpó la francesa.

"Oh no se preocupe, las hermanas menores siempre somos así." – sonrió la princesa moviendo su mano en un ademán despreocupado.

Sophie rió.

"Entonces… ¿están listas para ir de compras mañana?" – preguntó la chica animada.

Anna sonrió saltando sobre su lugar, mientras que Elsa dudó.

"¡Oh la lá!" – dijo la media pelirroja entusiasmada, cuando su rostro se entristeció – "Mmm… aunque no tenemos dinero con que pagarle señorita."

"¿Anna?" – llamó Elsa a su hermana – "¿Qué te parece si utilizamos nuestras joyas como señal de pago?"

"Esa es una buena idea Elsa." – sonrió la princesa.

La francesa rió ante la elegancia de las hermanas.

"Sophie, sólo Sophie y no se preocupen por pagarme, corre por mi cuenta. Aunque si… se ofrecen a darme sus joyas, bueno…"

"¡Sophie!" – exclamó Leon en un tono que hizo que su hermana detuviera sus pensamientos.

"Está bien, está bien, sólo era una sugerencia." – se rió la chica.

"Gracias por su generosidad Sophie." – agradeció Elsa con una sonrisa.

"De nada, Elsa."

"¿Alguien tiene hambre?" – preguntó Leon dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"_Moi (Yo)."_ – respondió Anna sonriendo.

El francés asintió preparando comida para sus nuevas inquilinas y su hermana, almorzando juntos los cuatro. Los chicos conversaron sobre lo que había sucedido en su día y la manera en que Sophie había entrado al apartamento sorprendiendo a las hermanas. También rieron cuando Leon molestaba a su hermana y ella le devolvía las bromas contando anécdotas vergonzosas de él de pequeños; Anna, no quedándose atrás, relató sus aventuras, obviando ciertos detalles y las cosas que avergonzaban a Elsa, recibiendo sonrojos de parte de la rubia. La reina, al ver que su hermana la estaba avergonzando demasiado, decidió desquitarse diciendo que Anna una vez había intentado casarse con un hombre que acababa de conocer, recibiendo un ceño de parte de la media pelirroja y carcajadas de los hermanos. Luego de un rato, se despidieron de la nueva chica que acababan de conocer, acordando al día siguiente ir de compras por París. Leon se fue después de unas horas para dirigirse a sus clases en la Facultad de Historia y Cultura.

_Tal vez París, no era un lugar tan malo._ – pensó Anna, comenzando a prender un objeto plano que había escuchado que se llamaba televisión para buscar si había algo que las podía ayudar.

Elsa agarró uno de los libros del estante para averiguar la forma de volver a dónde pertenecían.

* * *

"¡¿Quién los ha enviado?!" – preguntó Kristoff furioso.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo vamos a decir?" – contestó un hombre grande de cabello cobrizo y postura desgarbada que tenía un parche en el ojo.

"Porque sino me lo dicen serán ejecutados." – respondió el chico fríamente.

El hombre le sonrió pero no dijo nada.

Kristoff comenzó a caminar de un lugar para otro tratando de entender lo que había sucedido.

_Había sido una emboscada de eso estaba seguro, pero luego Elsa y Anna habían desaparecido no dejando rastro alguno de su existencia._

Uno de los guardaespaldas del duque le respondió con miedo.

"El duque… el duque de Weselton." – soltó.

Kristoff gruñó.

_Ese canalla, las iba a pagar._

"¡¿Por qué los envió?!" – preguntó nuevamente más furioso que antes.

"Quería que matáramos a la princesa y a la reina, para luego mandarlas a través de un portal."

Uno de los hombres lo golpeó para que se callara.

_Anna _– pensó Kristoff – _¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaban ambas?_

"¡¿Dónde están?!" – gritó.

El guardaespaldas a pesar de la amenaza de su compañero otra vez respondió.

"No lo sabemos."

El cortador de hielo ante la impotencia, golpeó un objeto cercano.

_En ese momento lo único que quería era destruir todo a su alrededor, aunque sabía que su furia no iba a solucionar nada. Era mejor retirarse antes de cometer un grave error._

"Será mejor que las encuentre, o sino ustedes pagarán muy caro." – sentenció con un tono sombrío, saliendo de la torre.

_Tenía que buscar la forma de encontrarlas. Arendelle estaba en peligro y él las necesitaba._

Los hombres pelirrojos comenzaron a reírse.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿qué opinas?"

"No lo sé Sophie, no creo que sea apropiado para una dama." – respondió Elsa.

"¡Oh vamos Elsa!, has estado rechazando la mayoría de cosas que te he dado. Primero el vestido, luego la falda, ahora el pantalón. Me rindo." – suspiró la chica dramáticamente.

La reina miró a la francesa con comprensión.

_Tal vez había sido un poco exigente con ella, pero la ropa del siglo XXI era mucho más extraña a la que ella estaba acostumbrada a utilizar. Por su parte, su hermana estaba disfrutando de cuanta cosa pudiera probarse. Anna sencillamente se adecuaba tan rápido a las situaciones, que si hubieran estado en la prehistoria, era probable que hubiera descubierto el fuego en dos segundos._

"Está bien Sophie." – comunicó Elsa después de una pausa – "Tal vez, he sido demasiado exigente con usted, sólo deme unos minutos para buscar."

"Okey Elsa, no hay problema, pero será mejor que te des prisa porque aún nos falta mucho por recorrer." – respondió la francesa con una sonrisa – "Veré como le va a Anna, mientras tanto." – avisó retirándose.

La rubia asintió comenzando a observar los diferentes trajes que estaban colgados en la tienda que las había llevado la francesa.

_Algunos eran largos, otros cortos y venían de diferentes tipos de texturas y colores. También habían joyas, sombreros, bolsos muy bien diseñados y otros accesorios que no comprendía. Francia era un país muy elegante y se había mantenido con el mismo aire a través de los años._

Elsa seguía observando las prendas de las vitrinas, buscando algunas blusas y faldas, entre los percheros, cuando de repente lo vio. Era un vestido corto de color azul marino que tenía los hombros cerrados con las mangas tres cuartos y el cuello barco. Sin dudar, decidió probárselo. Le llegaba encima de las rodillas y estaba perfectamente entallado haciendo contraste con su pálida piel.

_Era perfecto. – _pensó _– Sophie se iba poner muy feliz de que estaba comenzando a cooperar con ella._

Las chicas entraron después a todas las tiendas que la francesa las llevaba, comprando faldas, leggins, camisetas, blusas, vestidos, sacos, zapatos y todo tipo de prendas que ella sugería. Anna no podía parar de sonreír y Elsa se unió a su alegría, sabiendo que sólo iban a estar por un tiempo hasta que encontraran la forma de retornar a Arendelle, permitiéndose disfrutar del paseo momentáneo. Después de varias horas de compras, las tres mujeres regresaron al apartamento del francés. Él todavía no había llegado, decidiendo comenzar a probarse las prendas.

"¿Qué opinas?" – preguntó Anna dando media vuelta.

"No lo sé, tal vez deberías ponerte estas leggins debajo de esa falda." – sugirió Sophie.

La princesa volvió a los minutos.

"¿Está mejor? – preguntó de nuevo.

"Mucho mejor." – respondió la francesa con una sonrisa.

"No entiendo como sabes tanto de esto." – declaró la media pelirroja mirando la falda que tenía puesta.

Sophie rió.

"Eso es porque estudio para ser diseñadora de moda y trabajo en una revista de moda como escritora."

"¿En serio?, eso suena bastante interesante." – respondió Anna no sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería – "¿Elsa estás lista?" – preguntó la princesa a su hermana que aún seguía en el baño.

"Un minuto Anna." – avisó la reina a través de la puerta.

La entrada se abrió.

"Ya sabes Leon, que la historia no es lo mío. Yo soy más musical."

"Vamos Atom, es el Tratado de Versalles, es cultura general."

"Okey señor sabelotodo, me pondré a revisar en qué parte sucedió eso."

Ambos muchachos se detuvieron al ver que tenían compañía. Sophie y Anna estaban mirándolos. Leon se aclaró la voz.

"Anna, te presento a mi mejor amigo Atom; Atom, te presento a mi amiga Anna, y bueno a Sophie que ya la conoces." – bromeó el francés con una sonrisa.

"¡Ey!" – contestó Sophie golpeando ligeramente el brazo de su hermano.

"_Bonsoir mademoiselle. Salut Sophie."_ – les respondió el joven sonriendo.

"_Salut Atom."_ – saludó Sophie.

Anna sonrió y saludó al chico con una mano.

Él era alto y delgado, de tez morena, con el cabello corto oscuro y los ojos pardos. Tenía la mandíbula cuadrada, su barba estaba pronunciada y era muy bien parecido. Estaba vestido con una camiseta negra debajo de una chaqueta ploma con un pantalón azul marino oscuro.

La princesa comenzó a observar al joven detenidamente, tardando unos segundos en darse cuenta que era el otro chico que las había salvado la primera noche de su estadía en Francia.

"¿Usted era el otro joven que estaba con nosotros la vez que...?" – Anna se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

"Lo soy." – afirmó el francés – "Leon me contó su historia, y estoy feliz de que estén bien."

"Muchas gracias señor." – contestó la princesa con cortesía.

Atom se rió ante su elegancia y Anna volteó a mirar una puerta.

"¡Elsa! ¡Ya vas como dos horas dentro, es hora que salgas!" – gritó la chica en desesperación al ver que su hermana no salía del baño.

_Okey, tal vez no era tan elegante._

"Entonces, ¿se divirtieron?" – le preguntó Leon a Sophie.

"Fue como un sueño hecho realidad." – respondió la francesa con una sonrisa.

"¡Elsa!" – exclamó Anna otra vez.

"¡Está bien Anna, ya salgo!"

La puerta se abrió, revelando a una chica rubia con un vestido azul marino entallado haciendo juego con unos botines negros con taco. Elsa levantó la mirada, sonrojándose inmediatamente al ver que tenía más público del que esperaba.

"¡_Woah_ Elsa, te ves hermosa!" – sonrió Anna con entusiasmo.

Sophie asintió.

_Elsa había elegido un buen vestido._

"¿Qué piensan chicos?" – preguntó de repente, percatándose que los dos hombres de su lado estaban mirándola como si fuera el último filete de carne – "Hace falta una opinión del sexo opuesto."

Leon se aclaró la garganta.

"Es bonito el vestido." – dijo fingiendo desinterés.

"¿Bonito? ¡Le queda perfecto!. _Bonsoir mademoiselle, je m'appelle Atom." – _sonrió el joven.

La francesa rodó los ojos ante la reacción de su amigo.

_Todos los hombres eran iguales._

"_Bonsoir Atom, je m'appelle Elsa (Buenas noches Atom, mi nombre es Elsa)" – _respondió la reina sonrojándose ante el atrevimiento del chico.

"Un placer Elsa." – saludó el francés cogiendo su mano besándola con delicadeza.

Anna se rió al ver la reacción de su hermana.

"Elsa… este es el otro joven que nos salvó el otro día." – explicó la media pelirroja.

"Oh… mmm… muchas gracias joven Atom, le debemos nuestras vidas." – respondió Elsa después de unos segundos.

"Ya sabe… me gusta rescatar damiselas en peligro." – coqueteó el muchacho con una sonrisa.

La rubia se sonrojó aún más, escuchando las risas ahogadas de Anna y Sophie ante el cortejo del chico.

"Okey galán, deja a la chica en paz que la estás avergonzando." – tranquilizó Leon a su amigo.

Elsa se lo agradeció mentalmente.

* * *

**Al parecer alguien tiene un pretendiente jeje. Disculpen que no haya actualizado muy rápido, pero necesitaba corregir este cap antes de subirlo, además me quedé un toque bloqueada con el Cap 19 de esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten y también espero sus reviews para que me den ganas de subir más. ¡Saludos lectores! :)**


	6. La ciudad de la luz

**Hola, disculpen por la demora, pero mis clases ya han comenzado y me ha costado un poco de tiempo terminar de corregir este cap. Este es otra vez un "Cap Musical", espero que busquen la canción que está en negritas y me digan qué tal les pareció. Sin mas se los dejo para que lo disfruten y espero sus opiniones al respecto, porque al parecer a Elsa se le están complicando un poco las cosas y no está pudiendo mantener todo bajo su control.**

* * *

**Capítulo #5 "La ciudad de la luz":**

Por primera vez en su estadía, Elsa y Anna despertaron encontrando a Leon en su apartamento. El día anterior, habían visto al joven pero tan sólo unos minutos, porque había salido precipitadamente disculpándose nuevamente, dejando que su hermana fuera a recogerlas. Él estaba vistiendo un pantalón plomo con una camiseta de manga larga y pantuflas color rojo carmín, mientras sus ojos azules se encontraban inyectados de sangre por el cansancio de los días anteriores.

Leon sonrió al ver que las hermanas salían de su habitación con el mismo aspecto desaliñado que él.

"_Bonjour."_ – saludó rascándose la cabeza.

"_Bonjour Leon."_ – respondieron ambas con la misma cara de sueño.

"Ahora me siento mejor al saber que mi cabello no luce así." – dijo bromeando señalando el cabello de las chicas.

Elsa se rió de su burla escondiendo sus labios con su mano para disimular su sonrisa, mientras que Anna lo golpeó ligeramente en el brazo.

"Jaja… ¿dormiste bien Anna?, porque parece que tu cabello hubiera tenido una fiesta salvaje." – se burló otra vez.

La rubia comenzó a reír nuevamente.

"¿Quieren un poco de café?" – preguntó el chico despertando.

"Té, por favor." – respondió la reina.

"Yo quiero leche, por favor." – contestó la princesa dirigiéndose al baño que compartía con su hermana.

Al cabo de unos minutos, las dos mujeres salieron arregladas con las trenzas que siempre las caracterizaban y las pijamas que Sophie les había comprado el día anterior para ellas, que consistían en dos pantalones anchos y camisetas de pijama, en tonos de colores verdes y celestes.

"Lamento, si las he dejado abandonadas últimamente – se disculpó el francés – pero he tenido mucho trabajo que hacer; así que, hoy espero que salgamos a divertirnos conociendo París." – comentó bebiendo su café yendo a la mesa del comedor, seguido de las hermanas.

"¡¿Vamos a ir a pasear?!" – exclamó Anna ante la emoción de una nueva aventura.

Leon sonrió ante su entusiasmo colocando las tazas de las chicas en la mesa, mientras que Elsa rodó los ojos por la reacción de su hermana.

_Anna realmente podía adecuarse a cualquier situación._ – pensó – _Al parecer iba a ser trabajo de ella, tratar de encontrar la forma de poder volver a Arendelle lo más pronto posible._

"_Oui. (Sí.)"_ – respondió el chico sonriendo – "Sophie está en camino. La llamé más temprano y decidió acompañarnos, así que tendrán más o menos una hora para vestirse."

La princesa asintió con obediencia, mientras que la reina decidió que era mejor quedarse en la casa para investigar.

"Gracias Leon, pero yo prefiero quedarme, sino te molesta." – avisó con calma.

"Ohhh… vamos Elsa." – rogó su hermana – _"Est Paris, la ville de l'amour (Es París, la ciudad del amor)."_ – sonrió Anna haciendo énfasis en su acento francés.

Elsa miró a su hermana seriamente, haciéndole comprender que ella continuaría leyendo los libros que encontrara en el estante del chico, mientras ella se divirtiera. La chica a su pesar, entendió lo que su hermana trataba de hacer, decidiendo quedarse a acompañarla.

"Lo siento Leon, pero si Elsa no va, yo tampoco puedo ir, no me parece justo." – respondió la princesa con un dejo de tristeza.

La rubia miró nuevamente a su hermana.

_Anna estaba tratando de quedarse otra vez con ella para hacerle compañía y aunque su hermana estaba tan preocupada como ella por regresar, sabía que le emocionaban mucho las aventuras de conocer nuevos lugares y vivir nuevas experiencias, que pocas veces se podía permitir por sus deberes de reina. Ella, era definitivamente un espíritu libre y no podía dejar que siguiera cargando el trabajo de esperarla siempre. Leon y Sophie se veían lo bastante responsables para cuidarla visitando París, así que tal vez era mejor que fuera sin ella, mientras buscaba soluciones. _

"Anna." – dijo Elsa mirándola con comprensión – "Es mejor que vayas, estoy segura que Leon y Sophie querrán que los acompañes." – terminó con una sonrisa.

"Elsa, podemos ir otro día, no hay problema." – interrumpió el francés.

"¡Vamos Elsa! Estoy segura que te vas a divertir. Por favor… por favor… por favor…" – rogó la media pelirroja.

"Anna…"

"Por favor, Elsa…" – pidió la princesa implorándole con sus ojos azules que los acompañara.

La reina suspiró.

_No iba a poder con ella._

"Está bien." – respondió derrotada, mientras su hermana saltaba de su silla con júbilo y la abrazaba.

_Tenía que buscar pronto la forma de quedarse sola o con Anna para averiguar más sobre lo que les había sucedido a ellas y a su reino._

Leon sonrió al ver que Elsa cedía ante la súplica de su hermana. El timbre sonó.

"Esa debe de ser Sophie." – comunicó el francés parándose para abrir la puerta.

"_Bonjour frère. (Hola hermano.)" _– saludó la chica a su hermano con dos besos.

"_Bonjour Sophie."_ – respondió el muchacho.

"Entonces, ¿están listas para pasear por París?" – preguntó Sophie con entusiasmo.

"¡Siii!" – contestó Anna desbordando de alegría.

Elsa comenzó a reír ante la felicidad de su hermana.

* * *

**- Ballad du Paris – François Parisi /**

Los cuatro jóvenes recorrieron París todo lo que sus pies resistieron. Leon llevó a las hermanas al "Museo de Louvre" y al "Museo de Orsay", donde Elsa y Anna reconocieron algunas pinturas de su castillo y otras de palacios cercanos, sorprendiéndose que en el futuro estaban en museos y la gente las observaba con admiración. La reina, reconoció el "Arco del Triunfo" en honor a la "Batalla de Austerlitz", construido trece años antes de que ella naciera, mientras que Anna miraba con atención "La Catedral de Notre Dame", que había visto en los libros de su padre, no pudiendo creer que siguiera en pie después de varios años. Las dos hermanas continuaron su caminata llegando a la famosa "Torre Eiffel", que habían escuchado del francés hablar todo el viaje; sin embargo, ninguna de las dos la recordaba debido a que había sido construida después de ser arrojadas al portal. Pasadas las horas, las luces de la noche comenzaban a iluminarse y las calles se tornaron de un aire mágico que sólo Francia podía dar.

_París era simplemente hermoso._ – pensaron ambas – _Parecía como si los años no hubieran pasado por esa ciudad._

Elsa, Anna, Sophie y Leon, estaban descansando un momento debajo de la torre Eiffel, comiendo croissants de chocolate que el joven les había comprado, mientras él les explicaba un poco de su origen.

"Cuando se terminó su construcción en 1889, la "Torre Eiffel", se convirtió en el símbolo de toda Francia. Su nombre viene de su arquitecto Gustave Eiffel, aunque al principio era "_Le __tour de 330 mètres". _Hoy es el monumento más emblemático de París._" – _expresó el chico, viendo que una pareja se acercaba a él para pedirle una foto.

Leon les sonrió y cogió la cámara fotográfica apuntando hacia la pareja, mientras esta se comenzaba a besar con el monumento de fondo. Elsa y Anna observaron el aparato que cogía el joven, para darse cuenta que el objeto había capturado el momento en una pequeña pantalla segundos después.

"_Merci. (Gracias.)"_ – dijo la pareja.

"_De rien. (De nada.)"_ – respondió el francés sonriéndoles y entregando el objeto.

El hombre y la mujer se retiraron observando lo que había en la pantalla.

"¿Leon?"

"¿Si Anna?" – preguntó el joven comiendo su croissant.

"¿Por qué esas personas hicieron eso?" – interrogó la princesa tratando de comprender a la pareja que se había apartado minutos antes.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Ya sabes… – contestó Anna sonrojándose – besarse frente a la torre."

Leon la miró con una sonrisa.

_Esas chicas al parecer no habían tenido mucho contacto con el mundo y Francia tal vez era el primer país que visitaban._

"Bueno, eso es porque la "Torre Eiffel", además de ser el monumento emblemático de Francia, es también el monumento símbolo de los amantes." – respondió el chico ante su inocencia.

La media pelirroja se sonrojó y él chico rió ante su gesto, continuando con su pregunta.

"Muchas parejas de todas partes del mundo vienen a sacarse una foto besándose o estando juntos con la torre de fondo." – se encogió de hombros el francés.

_Entonces, lo que había hecho Leon minutos antes se llamaba foto._ – pensó Elsa.

"_Oh… __Paris, la ville de l'amour. (Oh… París, la ciudad del amor.)" – _suspiró Sophie dramáticamente.

Leon rió.

"Es también la Ciudad de la luz, no lo olvides." – le aclaró a su hermana.

"Sí sí, ya lo sé, señor historiador." – respondió la chica rodando los ojos, al ver que su hermano le arruinaba la fantasía.

El francés sonrió.

"¿Leon?" – preguntó Elsa de repente – "¿Por qué se le llama la Ciudad de la Luz?"

"Ah, bueno… eso es porque Luis XVI ordenó a instalar aproximadamente 30 000 luces en las avenidas más importantes de París, haciendo que sea la primera ciudad en Europa en obtener alumbrado eléctrico. Aunque según dicen que Nueva York…" – el chico fue interrumpido por un sonido, sacando un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo.

Elsa y Anna vieron que cogía otro aparato muy parecido al de la pareja sólo que se lo colocaba junto a su oreja, después de tocar su pantalla.

"Disculpen." – comunicó retirándose para hablar por teléfono celular metros más allá.

"¿Quién era?" – preguntó Sophie con curiosidad, viendo que su hermano regresaba sonriendo.

"Es Camille, está en camino." – respondió el francés.

La cara de la chica cambió rápidamente, haciendo un gesto de disgusto como si no quisiera estar en ese lugar con ellos. Leon trató de ignorar la molestia de su hermana.

"¿Quién es Camille? – preguntó Anna con curiosidad.

"Ella es mi novia." – contestó el joven.

"Oh." – dijo la media pelirroja, sintiendo que el ambiente se ponía tenso de repente, al ver que los hermanos al parecer no compartían las mismas opiniones sobre la chica que se había mencionado.

Elsa trató de aliviar la situación.

"Estoy segura que debe de ser una bella dama." – comentó la rubia viendo que ambos no lucían tan relajados como minutos anteriores.

"Sí." – respondió Leon sonriendo a Elsa y Anna – "Les gustará conocerla, ella es muy buena."

"Sí claro, además de celosa." – resopló Sophie con tono irónico.

Leon trató de evitar su comentario. El teléfono volvió a sonar.

"Disculpen otra vez." – comunicó el francés alejándose de nuevo.

Las hermanas al ver que la chica francesa cambiaba su estado de ánimo, le preguntaron qué era lo que le sucedía.

"Mmm… Sophie." – dijo Anna tratando de ser cordial – "¿Hay algo malo con la novia de tu hermano?"

"No Anna, es sólo que… – la francesa hizo una pausa – Leon algunas veces no se da cuenta que cuando está con ella, es como si me olvidara completamente." – respondió con tristeza.

Elsa la miró con comprensión.

"Estoy muy segura que tu hermano no te obvia en ningún momento, es sólo que… algunas veces necesita su espacio para estar con su novia. Por ejemplo, cuando Anna está con Kristoff, debo dejar que ella comparta con él, lo que no puede compartir conmigo." – sonrió la reina mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa, viendo que ella se la devolvía con comprensión.

"¿Quién es Kristoff?" – preguntó Sophie con curiosidad.

_Diablos, estaba diciendo más información de la cuenta._ – pensó la rubia ante el pequeño error que había cometido.

"Es mi novio." – respondió Anna sonriéndole.

"¿Es apuesto?" – preguntó la chica.

"Lo es, pero en estos momentos él se encuentra… lejos."

"¿Está de viaje?"

"Sí." – contestó la princesa tratando de esconder su tristeza.

"Estoy segura que te debe de extrañar mucho."

_Y yo a él._ – pensó Anna, brindándole de nuevo una sonrisa a la castaña.

Sophie asintió, reanimándose ante las palabras de las hermanas, comenzando las tres a conversar nuevamente sobre el paseo, observando que Leon seguía hablando por teléfono celular metros más allá. El joven dejó de hablar luego de un momento, viendo que una chica de estatura mediana, se acercaba a él sonriéndole y lo abrazaba para darle un beso en los labios, que él correspondió. Leon cortó el beso luego de unos segundos para susurrarle algo al oído, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de ella.

Las chicas miraron a la feliz pareja acercarse a ellas tomados de la mano.

"Elsa, Anna, les presento a Camille, mi novia." – dijo Leon con una sonrisa.

Las hermanas observaron que ella tenía el cabello corto color marrón oscuro con un cerquillo en la frente y ojos marrones. Su tez era blanca, de contextura delgada y estaba bien vestida, llevando jeans azules con una blusa blanca debajo de una chaqueta negra y una pashmina roja con unos zapatos de taco de cuero ocre en sus pies.

"_Bonsoir."_ – saludó la chica a las hermanas – _"Bonsoir Sophie." – _se dirigió a la francesa.

"_Bonsoir Camille."_ – respondió Sophie en tono serio.

Elsa y Anna sonrieron.

"_Bonsoir mademoiselle. (Buenas noches señorita.)"_ – dijeron ambas con educación.

"Mmm… entonces, ¿podemos continuar nuestro paseo?" – interrumpió la francesa.

"¡Sí!" – contestó Anna, sonriendo siendo acompañada por la sonrisa de Elsa.

"De hecho… – dudó Leon un segundo en decir – yo voy a salir con Camille hacia otro lugar."

La cara de Sophie cambió nuevamente a una mueca de molestia. Elsa y Anna comenzaron a ver que el ambiente se ponía tenso. Las hermanas, decidieron tomar la iniciativa por su cuenta.

"No te preocupes Leon, nosotras podemos pasear con Sophie." – sonrió Elsa tratando de aliviar la situación – "¿Sophie, tú crees que nos puedas mostrar más de París, por favor?" – preguntó con amabilidad.

La francesa asintió al ver que la rubia le pedía con gentileza su ayuda, despidiéndose de su hermano minutos después.

* * *

"Te extrañé."

"Y yo a ti." – contestó Leon sonriéndole a su novia.

La pareja se encontraba tomando café en uno de los bares del "Barrio Latino" de París, minutos después de haber dejado a sus acompañantes.

"¿Cómo te ha ido?" – preguntó la chica bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

"He estado muy ocupado últimamente. Un profesor se enfermó y he tenido que reemplazarlo por varios días, además de las clases, ya sabes."

Camille sonrió.

_Se le notaba agotado._

"Lamento que tus días no hayan ido bien, hubiera hecho lo posible para que se arreglaran, pero yo también he estado ocupada."

"No te preocupes, no hay problema." – la tranquilizó el francés con una sonrisa.

Ambos continuaron bebiendo su café, prendiendo un cigarrillo pasado los minutos.

"Bueno y… ¿quiénes eran esas chicas?" – preguntó la joven cambiando de tema.

"Oh, ellas son Elsa y Anna, mis amigas." – respondió Leon dándole una calada a su cigarro.

"¿Cómo es que sus caras no me parecen conocidas?" – interrogó la francesa tratando de recordar a las hermanas.

"Eso es, porque no son de acá."

"Entonces, ¿de dónde vienen?"

"De una villa cerca de Francia."

"Espero que estén disfrutando París."

"Lo están, hoy paseamos por varios lugares, fue divertido." – sonrió Leon.

Camille hizo un pausa fumando.

"Se han hecho buenas amigas de Sophie." – observó la chica.

"Sí, al parecer congenian muy bien." – se rió el francés, al darse cuenta de que en verdad las tres mujeres habían simpatizado rápidamente.

"Desearía que también fuera así conmigo."

"Camille… tú sabes que Sophie, algunas veces se pone en su papel de hermana sobreprotectora, es sólo eso. Además, las ha ayudado a comprar ropa y vestirse según sus consejos de moda, cosa que le encanta."

"Jaja, espero que las chicas no hayan renegado de ella."

"No lo hicieron." – sonrió el joven – "Aunque, ayer Atom vino al apartamento e hizo avergonzar tanto a Elsa, que estaba roja como un tomate."

_Atom era muy coqueto, lo sabía; pero a Elsa se le había visto tan bien en ese vestido, que si no hubiera estado con Camille, le habría hecho un mejor cumplido._

"Espera." – interrumpió la francesa al percatarse que Atom había visto a la chica llamada Elsa en el apartamento de su novio – "¿Dijiste que Atom fue a tu apartamento a ver a tu amiga?"

_Diablos, no había conversado todavía con Camille sobre ese tema._

"Mmm… Camille, hay ciertas cosas que debo decirte acerca de Elsa y Anna" – comunicó Leon.

"Soy todo oídos." – respondió la chica seriamente.

"Bueno… Elsa y Anna estaban una noche en un callejón, y yo estaba conversando con Atom dirigiéndonos a mi casa cuando estaban en problemas y…" – Leon prosiguió contándole la historia de lo que había sucedido, tratando que su novia comprendiera lo que estaba haciendo.

"Entonces son completas extrañas."

"Sí, lo son, pero ellas necesitan mi ayuda."

"¿Y están viviendo en tu apartamento?"

El francés suspiró derrotado.

_La conversación no estaba yendo por buen camino._

"Camille…"

"Sé que lo que hiciste fue bueno Leon, pero dejarlas en tu casa no es lo correcto, apenas las conoces. Tal vez el primer día estuvo bien, pero ¿dejarlas más días? ¿qué pasa si son peligrosas?"

"Camille, es mucho más que eso. Siento que Elsa y Anna necesitan de mí, además no son peligrosas."

La chica lo observó un momento, preguntando luego de unos minutos.

"¿Crees que son bonitas?"

"¡Qué!" – exclamó Leon ante la ocurrencia de su novia.

"Te he preguntado que si piensas que son bonitas."

"Si entendí eso, pero ¿a qué viene tu pregunta?"

"Puedes responderla ¿por favor?"

Leon se puso a pensar durante unos segundos para poder contestar de una manera que sonara que no estaba interesado en ninguna de ellas.

"Elsa y Anna no son… poco agraciadas, por así decirlo. Son bonitas, pero eso no significa que esté interesado en alguna de las dos. Además no le veo importancia a esta conversación."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Camille…" – el francés suspiró – "Tú eres mi novia, y sólo tengo ojos para ti."

La sonrisa regresó a la chica, al ver que Leon decía la verdad. Él se estiró hacia ella en su asiento para darle un beso en los labios, haciendo que su novia se relajara ante su pequeño ataque de celos.

"Sabes…" – avisó Leon coquetamente – "Hace días tengo un pequeño dolor de espalda, y ya que no me vas a acompañar la noche de mi cumpleaños, creo que debería recibir un poco de cariño y masajes. Además, he estado solo últimamente." – sonrió, esperando que su chica entendiera lo que quería decir.

"¿No has estado acompañado con "Elsa y Anna"?"

El chico resopló y Camille rió.

"Lo siento, no pude contenerme. Mi compañera de apartamento vuelve recién pasado mañana de viaje, así que creo que recuperar el tiempo perdido y darte ese masaje no es mala idea." – sonrió la francesa, ante la sugerencia del muchacho.

Leon comenzó a sonreír de nuevo.

"Estoy seguro que lo disfrutaré." – avisó terminando su café rápidamente.

* * *

"Sophie, ¿cómo es que puedes entrar al apartamento de Leon siempre? – preguntó Anna observando a la chica.

"Bueno, eso es porque siempre escondo una llave de repuesto en la maceta de afuera." – sonrió Sophie, recibiendo una sonrisa de la princesa.

_Anna y Sophie eran tan parecidas._ – pensó Elsa rodando los ojos.

"¿A Leon no le molesta que entres sin su permiso?" – preguntó la media pelirroja una vez que estuvieron dentro.

"De hecho sí, pero sólo lo hago cuando es una emergencia." – respondió la francesa con calma.

Anna asintió, mientras las tres mujeres bebían de su chocolate caliente en la terraza del francés después de una larga caminata.

"Entonces, ¿se divirtieron?" – preguntó Sophie con curiosidad.

"¡París es hermoso!" – exclamó la princesa – "No puedo creer la belleza de sus calles."

"¿Y tú Elsa? ¿te divertiste?"

"Lo hice, París es como si tuviera un aura mágica alrededor de él." – sonrió la rubia bebiendo de su taza.

_Salir no había sido tan malo después de todo, aunque eso no significaba dejar de seguir buscando respuestas._

"He vivido en Inglaterra y he viajado a Italia, España y otros lugares de pequeña, pero Francia tiene algo especial que siempre hace quedarme." – declaró Sophie con una sonrisa.

"¿Pensabas mudarte a otro lugar?" – preguntó Anna.

"Sí y no. Nací en Francia, porque mis padres se conocieron acá, pero a los cuatro años de Leon, nos mudamos a Inglaterra por mamá. Aunque sólo estuvimos 5 años, regresamos a París y un año después mamá murió en un accidente de auto; luego papá comenzó una nueva vida con otra señora."

"Lo siento Sophie, eso debe de haber sido muy duro para ti." – dijo Elsa.

"Lo fue – respondió la chica con sinceridad – pero Leon fue el que sufrió más." – la francesa vaciló unos minutos decidiendo si seguir con su historia o detenerse, pero continuó – "Mi papá engañó a mamá antes de regresar a Francia con esa misma señora y Leon se enteró de la verdad el último año que estuvimos con mamá, pero mantuvo el secreto hasta que yo tuve 17 años. Una vez que me lo contó, decidimos mudarnos juntos a otra parte. Yo pensé en viajar y comenzar mi vida de nuevo, pero a Leon le chocó tanto la noticia, que decidí quedarme con él acá en París. Al tiempo, acordamos que era mejor vivir separados, ya sabes, podemos ser hermanos, pero tenemos nuestras diferencias – se rió Sophie – él estuvo de acuerdo y desde ahí lo vengo a visitar cada vez que puedo. Es como vivir separados pero a la misma vez juntos." – se encogió de hombros la francesa – "Luego, papá decidió conversar con nosotros y pedirnos disculpas, acordando seguir manteniendo el contacto dándonos dinero para nuestros estudios, el alquiler y venir a visitarnos de vez en cuando. A mi, me pareció lo mejor para aliviar la situación, pero Leon sólo quiso tener el contacto suficiente para una relación padre e hijo, aunque al último accedió ante las sugerencias de mi padre de pagarle ciertas cosas, ya que al fin y al cabo, no estaba tan bien establecido económicamente." – concluyó la francesa.

Elsa miró a Sophie por unos segundos.

_Estaba sorprendida por lo que había contado la joven. No pensaba que Leon había tenido una vida tan difícil y entendía muy bien la situación en la que se encontraba años atrás. Mantener un secreto era mucho más difícil de esconder de lo que las personas pensaban, y él había hecho con su hermana lo mismo que ella había hecho con Anna. Leon, tal vez se veía sonriente y alegre cuando estaba con ellas, pero también tenía un pasado complejo._

Las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que este se hizo incómodo.

"Espero que no las haya puesto tristes." – sonrió Sophie – "Leon y yo, ahora estamos mejor que nunca, somos muy unidos. Además, son cosas de la vida que siempre pasan."

Anna miró con compresión a la chica, entendiendo a lo que se refería.

_Ella se sentía de la misma manera. _

La princesa dejó su chocolate y abrazó a la francesa. Sophie se sorprendió ante su gesto repentino.

"Okey… gracias Anna." – se rió dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Lo siento." – contestó la media pelirroja separándose del abrazo precipitado – "Me dejé llevar por el momento."

"No te preocupes, está todo bien." – respondió la chica, aclarándose la garganta tratando de cambiar de tema – "Entonces, ¿qué se van a poner para el cumpleaños de Leon? ¿Han pensado en algo?"

Ambas hermanas se miraron confundidas.

"¿Qué?" – respondieron al unísono.

"¿Leon no les ha dicho nada sobre su cumpleaños?" – preguntó la francesa sorprendida.

Elsa y Anna negaron con la cabeza. Sophie suspiró.

"No lo hemos visto muy seguido últimamente." – explicó la rubia.

_Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y eso implicaba ir de compras._

"Bueno, el cumpleaños de Leon es este Sábado." – avisó la francesa – "Y estamos planeando con Atom hacerle una pequeña reunión en la terraza con nuestros amigos y Camille – Sophie rodó los ojos – bueno si ella viene, entonces supongo que tendremos que ir de compras lo más pronto posible para ver qué es lo que van a vestir ese día."

Elsa miró a Anna.

_Eso se estaba saliendo de su control._

La princesa no se dio cuenta de la preocupación de su hermana mayor, saltando sobre su asiento.

"¡Woo Hoooo! ¡Una fiesta! ¡Amo las fiestas!" – exclamó la chica ante la emoción del cumpleaños de Leon.

Sophie se unió a su risa, saltando también de su asiento.

_Había encontrado una amiga. _

Elsa trató de esconder su preocupación.

_Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. _– suspiró.


	7. Ya son 22

**¡HOLA LECTORES!, disculpen un poco la espera, pero ya he comenzado mi semestre universitario y como es mi último año tengo que estar atenta a lo que hago, por tal motivo, en retribución les voy a colgar 2 capítulos para que los disfruten. Uno de ellos es musical (aún espero sus comentarios a ver si han probado este método, sobre que tal les parece) y el otro es un cap muy importante porque las cosas comienzan a tomar su propio curso. Bueno, espero sus reviews a ver si les ha gustado. Au revoir!**

* * *

**Capítulo #6 "Ya son 22":**

Era Viernes y el apartamento de Leon había tenido más movimiento que los días anteriores de la semana. Atom, había entrado la mayoría del día, cargando sillas y bebidas para la reunión que se iba a celebrar el día siguiente, pidiendo ayuda a Sophie sobre los bocaditos que se servirían en la fiesta y la decoración con la que iban adornar la terraza, mientras la francesa llevaba a las hermanas rápidamente por varias tiendas de ropa, para luego unirse a su amigo y apoyarlo en lo que necesitaba.

Elsa, ante todo el desorden y la algarabía de la fiesta, trataba de encontrar espacios libres para continuar sus investigaciones en libros y objetos que las podían ayudar a regresar a su hogar, mientras su hermana la apoyaba fielmente, aunque algunas veces distrayéndose y dejándose llevar por la emoción del evento. El francés por su lado, seguía trabajando horas extras en sus tutorías, que para su alivio terminaban el mismo Sábado en la mañana de su cumpleaños, dejando a sus amigos tomar el control.

Sophie y Atom compraron diferentes tipos de sodas y bebidas alcohólicas, decoraron la terraza con las luces cálidas que ya existían, colocaron algunos globos y unos banderines que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Leon", pusieron una de las mesas en una esquina donde se colocarían los aperitivos de la fiesta y en la mesa más pequeña ubicaron el equipo de música, probando las canciones supervisadas por Atom, para que luego este, terminara de acomodar las últimas sillas por el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo.

_La fiesta estaba comenzando a tomar forma._ – pensó el chico sonriente.

"Ufff, creo que eso es todo." – dijo sudando después de todo lo que había realizado durante el día.

El cielo de París había oscurecido, mientras él terminaba de acabar con lo últimos detalles para la noche del Sábado.

_Leon la iba a pasar genial junto con sus amigos y familia. _

Atom sonrió bajando hacia la cocina, encontrando que una chica rubia abría el refrigerador buscando algo en su interior.

"_Bonsoir."_ – saludó el francés acercándose.

La reina se irguió rápidamente con un salto al ver que una figura se materializaba a su lado.

"_Oh, bonsoir."_ – respondió Elsa sorprendida.

"Espero no haberte asustado." – se disculpó Atom con una sonrisa de lado.

La chica negó rápidamente tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

_La última vez que lo había visto, había intentado coquetear con ella._

"No, no hay problema. Sólo estaba buscando un poco de leche para beber." – respondió manteniendo una conversación casual.

El francés asintió.

"¿Necesitas un poco de ayuda?"

"Oh, no. Estoy bien, gracias."

Atom notó que la chica se había puesto nerviosa ante su presencia.

"Oh… Elsa." – dijo el joven comenzando a pasar su mano detrás de su cabeza – "Tal vez… ese día fui un poco impulsivo con respecto a mis palabras y no quisiera que te sintieras incómoda con mi presencia, así que… si te molestó lo que dije, te pido disculpas." – concluyó sonriendo.

La reina miró unos segundos al chico que se encontraba al frente de ella, relajándose lentamente.

_Él se estaba disculpando con ella y se lo agradecía de todo corazón. Era incómodo toparse con él después del día que se habían conocido._

Elsa asintió y sonrió ligeramente.

"Se lo agradezco mucho joven Atom."

El chico rió.

_¿De dónde venían esas chicas que siempre sonaban tan educadas?_

"Sólo Atom."

"Es verdad, me olvidaba." – se disculpó la rubia – "Gracias Atom."

"No hay problema, entonces… ¿estás lista para la fiesta de mañana?"

"Eso espero. He visto que Sophie y usted han estado ocupados todo el día."

"Ah… ya sabes, es Leon. Soy como su hermano."

"¿Ustedes son buenos amigos?"

"Lo somos. Lo conozco desde la primaria y bueno… desde ahí no lo he dejado en paz." – se rió el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

La reina asintió con una sonrisa, viendo que el joven miraba su reloj.

"Ah… creo que estar ocupado todo el día, ha hecho que me olvide del tiempo. Realmente me encantaría quedarme Elsa y conocerte un poco más, pero… tengo que retirarme, aunque supongo que te veré mañana en la fiesta."

"Sí, creo que es lo más probable." – asintió la chica.

"Sí, de hecho lo es." – rió el francés – "Bueno, me tengo que ir. _Au revoir Elsa. (Hasta luego Elsa.)_" – se despidió Atom.

"Un placer, Atom." – respondió la rubia con un asentimiento de cabeza, viendo que el joven pasaba a su lado retirándose.

* * *

Sophie llegó al apartamento a las 8:30 p.m. del día Sábado. Leon estaba en su habitación tomando un baño después de una mañana agitada en la escuela, mientras sus inquilinas se turnaban el cuarto de baño que compartían. La princesa salió luego de varios minutos, llevando un pantalón de color azul cobalto, con una blusa verde pastel debajo de un sweater abierto color magenta con una chalina negra y unos botines oscuros con su cabello amarrado en sus dos peculiares trenzas. Elsa, al escuchar que su hermana se retiraba del baño, decidió coger sus cosas y entrar a tomarse una ducha, para luego salir con su propio _outfit_. La reina se vistió con una falda corta azul marino, encima de una leggins oscuras a juego con una blusa celeste pastel de manga larga con cuello cerrado y botones azules. En sus pies vestía dos botines con taco azul oscuro casi negro, mientras que su cabello estaba sujeto en un moño con una trenza alrededor a modo de diadema.

Elsa limpió un poco de pelusas de su falda, viendo que no había nadie en la sala, escuchando música salir de la terraza, comenzando a subir hacia la segunda planta.

_Las fiestas del siglo XXI al parecer seguían la misma lógica que las del pasado, pero tenían ciertas variaciones con respecto a la música y los vestuarios que se llevaban, y aunque pensaba que estaba cediendo a la diversión como su hermana, la reunión tal vez podía darle pistas de cómo volver al pasado._

La reina observó con atención los detalles del lugar.

_Atom y Sophie habían hecho un gran trabajo. La fiesta estaba muy bien decorada y en el fondo de la terraza se leía "Feliz Cumpleaños Leon" encima de unos banderines colgados. Habían sillas alrededor y el sillón rojo estaba en uno de los extremos del lugar haciendo espacio en el centro, formando una pequeña pista de baile improvisada, mientras Sophie y su hermana se encontraban acompañadas con dos jóvenes conversando amenamente en un espacio de la terraza._

Elsa caminó hacia el grupo dándole el encuentro a Anna, viendo de cerca a la nueva pareja de jóvenes. Uno de ellos era un joven alto, de tez clara con cabello ondulado oscuro y ojos verdes, vestido con una chaqueta ploma y pantalones negros, mientras que a su lado, estaba una mujer con cabello largo castaño claro, de tez blanca y estatura mediana, con un vestido corto de color plomizo.

"_Salut Elsa! (¡Hola Elsa!)"_ – saludó Sophie.

La reina sonrió asintiendo con su cabeza.

"Te presento a Henri y Cécile." – indicó la francesa señalando a cada uno. – "Ellos son amigos de la Facultad de Leon."

"_Bonsoir, je m'appelle Elsa. (Buenas noches, me llamo Elsa.)"_ – se presentó la rubia.

"_Bonsoir Elsa, je m'appelle Henri, et c'est mon ami Cécile. (Buenas noches Elsa, mi nombre es Henri, y esta es mi amiga Cécile.)"_ – respondió el joven amablemente.

Anna se acercó a su hermana sonriéndole.

"¿Alguna vez dejarás de verte bien sis?" – dijo la princesa.

Elsa rió ante el halago de su hermana.

"Tu también te ves muy hermosa Anna."

"Sí, pero tú estás aún más hermosa."

"No lo creo." – contestó la reina sonriendo uniéndose a la conversación.

Los jóvenes continuaron con sus charlas entre risas y bromas, hasta que el timbre comenzó a sonar cada vez más. Sophie rápidamente bajó desde la terraza viendo que su hermano le avisaba que a partir de ese momento él se iba a encargar de sus invitados, llenándose el lugar poco a poco de gente. Leon, se reunió con sus amigos una vez que su timbre dejó de sonar, viendo que Henri y Cécile se acercaban a saludarle, seguidos por su hermana con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo de parte de su amigo Atom. Elsa y Anna sonrieron viendo al joven compartir con sus amigos, ya que lo habían saludado la misma mañana de su cumpleaños; sin embargo, el francés se acercó nuevamente a ellas con una sonrisa.

"¿No merezco otro saludo de cumpleaños?" – expresó el chico abriendo sus brazos.

Anna rió saltando dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LEON!" – exclamó con alegría.

Elsa rió debajo de sus dedos ante la reacción de su hermana. Anna se separó después de unos segundos sonriendo.

"Feliz cumpleaños Leon." – expresó la rubia asintiendo a modo de saludo.

El chico sonrió, viendo que a diferencia de su hermana, Elsa era menos efusiva.

"Gracias Elsa. Espero que hoy se diviertan."

"Lo haremos, gracias." – contestó la reina educadamente.

Más personas comenzaron a subir a la terraza empezando a bailar, beber, conversar o reír por el cumpleaños de su amigo. Atom tomó el mando de la música acercándose a un objeto delgado que tenía el símbolo de una manzanita en uno de sus lados.

"Bueno Leon – avisó en voz alta para que los invitados lo escucharan – espero que esta noche la pases muy bien junto con todos tus amigos. Te quiero mucho."

El chico rió ante el gesto de su amigo, yendo a abrazarlo juguetonamente.

"Okey, okey, no llores." – bromeó Atom.

Leon golpeó el pecho del francés riéndose.

"Jajaja ahora, con tu permiso Leon." – sonrió el joven mirándolo – "¡Felices 22 primaveras!" – gritó poniendo "play" a la laptop, recibiendo gritos de alegría de los invitados.

**- One more time – Daft Punk /**

La música empezó a sonar fuertemente con sonidos extraños que estaban muy bien sincronizados, generando una armonía musical que hacía que las personas empezaran a moverse, observó la reina. Los amigos de Leon se acercaban al centro de la pista de baile, comenzando a bailar y reír con él, mientras el chico se movía con Cécile alegremente.

Elsa movía su cabeza tratando de seguir el ritmo, definiendo los sonidos como futuristas, ya que nunca los había escuchado en su corta vida; sin embargo, servían de cierta manera para que la fiesta siguiera en pie. Atom mezclaba bailando en una esquina moviendo sus manos en su laptop, cambiando sonidos y apretando botones, mientras Sophie jalaba a Anna para bailar.

_Su hermana no era del siglo XXI, pero se movía como si hubiera nacido en esa época. _

La reina cogió un poco de soda en un vaso, apoyándose en la baranda de la terraza, viendo que Sophie sacaba el pastel de cumpleaños de Leon, cantando todos juntos a los minutos "Feliz Cumpleaños", haciendo que el chico sonriera ante sus amigos y familia. Luego, la francesa sacó un pequeño aparato parecido al que las hermanas le habían visto a la pareja de la torre Eiffel comenzando a tomar fotos a su alrededor, partiendo por los invitados, su hermano, su amigo tocando la música y haciendo payasadas y otras personas alrededor de la fiesta. Sophie empezó a buscar a su amiga Cécile entre risas, para que le tomara una foto con sus nuevas amigas.

"¡Cécile!" – exclamó la francesa – "Por favor tómame una foto con Elsa y Anna." – pidió, yendo al encuentro de las hermanas.

Ambas chicas se miraron con un poco de preocupación.

_Ese aparato iba a capturar sus rostros en una imagen. – _pensaron.

La francesa se acomodó rápidamente en el centro, sin darse cuenta del nerviosismo de las hermanas. Anna se encogió de hombros y Elsa trató de relajarse y seguir el juego, escuchando que Sophie decía "sonrían". Las dos hermanas sonrieron ante su pedido, sintiendo después una luz que las cegaba durante unos segundos para quedar luego grabadas en la pantalla. La francesa se acercó a su amiga para coger su cámara y enseñarles la foto a las hermanas, viendo que ambas chicas miraban sorprendidas sus rostros sonrientes en el pequeño objeto. Anna trató de coger la cámara pero la castaña lo alejó de ella.

"Eh, no se borra." – le advirtió sonriendo, viendo que la princesa le devolvía la sonrisa ante su advertencia para luego coger la cámara.

Las hermanas vieron sus caras en la pequeña pantalla de cerca, observando que estaban tal cual se habían vestido y tal cual eran sus rostros.

_El futuro guardaba muchos misterios que aún no lograban entender._

Sophie miró a las chicas sonriendo.

_Tal vez, ellas no se habían dado cuenta que se veían muy bonitas con lo que estaban vestidas, como si destacaran entre los invitados._

"¿Quieren otra fotografía?" – preguntó animada la francesa, sacando a sus nuevas amigas de su concentración.

Ambas chicas se miraron y asintieron, quedando sólo grabadas ellas segundos después. Anna volvió a mirar la fotografía dándose cuenta que las dos estaban serias, pidiendo a Sophie que la tomara nuevamente. La media pelirroja abrazó a su hermana y Elsa sonrió, quedándose registradas en una cámara del futuro. Las tres chicas miraron de nuevo la fotografía y sonrieron.

"Leon." – llamó la francesa ante la idea que se le había ocurrido, viendo que su hermano estaba conversando con unos de sus amigos.

El chico se acercó luego de unos segundos.

"¿Qué pasa Sophie?" – preguntó.

"¿Podemos tomarnos una foto todos juntos, por favor?"

"Mmm… sí, me parece bien." – respondió el francés.

La joven sonrió, llamando a Cécile nuevamente para que les pudiera sacar una fotografía, mientras le indicaba a Elsa y Anna agruparse alrededor de ellos dos. A los segundos un flash las cegó nuevamente.

"_Merci Cécile."_ – agradeció Sophie, recibiendo la cámara de las manos de la chica – "Aunque, tal vez deberíamos tomarte una foto con cada una." – sugirió la francesa a su hermano.

Leon asintió sonriente acercándose a las hermanas, sintiendo el abrazo de la princesa primero, quedándose ambos grabados en la pantalla. Cuando fue el turno de Elsa, la chica se mantuvo a su lado sin ningún contacto.

"¡Oh vamos Leon! ¿puedes al menos abrazar a Elsa?" – se quejó la francesa sosteniendo su cámara.

Leon rodó los ojos.

"Tal vez Elsa se siente cómoda así Sophie ¿no es cierto Elsa?" – preguntó mirándola, viendo que la rubia asentía.

"¡Pero a Elsa le gustan los abrazos!, sólo es un poco tímida." – interrumpió Anna.

La reina comenzó a sonrojarse ligeramente.

"Debemos hacerles caso – negó el muchacho sonriendo – sino, no nos van a dejar tranquilos."

La chica asintió suavemente dejando que el joven colocara su mano en uno de los lados de su cintura, haciendo que se estremeciera ligeramente ante su contacto.

_Nunca había estado tan cerca de un caballero de esa manera. Se sentía extraño._

Leon sonrió y ambos fueron capturados por la cámara.

"¿Algo más Sophie?" – preguntó el chico separándose del abrazo.

La castaña negó con la cabeza mirando la foto. El joven asintió, retirándose al encuentro de sus amigos, mientras Anna y Sophie comenzaron a mirar las fotografías de la fiesta sentándose en un extremo del sillón rojo, dejando a la reina sola cerca de la baranda.

"¿Por qué tan sola?" – preguntó un joven acercándose a la rubia – "¿No te estás divirtiendo?"

Elsa volteó a mirar el origen de la voz, viendo que una cara conocida se encontraba su lado.

"Oh, no, no es eso Atom. Sólo estaba pensando." – respondió la chica con una ligera sonrisa.

"Entonces no es mi música la que te estaba aburriendo ¿verdad?" – dijo el francés sonriendo.

"No, creo que eres bueno haciendo ese tipo de música. Las personas no han dejado de bailar en ningún momento."

"Electrónica, aunque me gusta más el jazz." – aclaró Atom ante la duda de la reina.

Ella lo miró confundida.

"¿Electrónica?"

"Se le llama así al tipo de música que comprende sonidos que están hechos por instrumentos electrónicos o tecnológicos, que suenan como si fueran sonidos del futuro." – sonrió el chico encogiéndose de hombros – "Entonces, ¿se puede saber qué era lo que te mantenía tan pensativa?"

"No esa nada, sólo son cosas privadas."

Atom se rió.

"Entonces, supongo que será mejor no molestarte." – avisó el francés con una sonrisa – "Aunque, si necesitas un poco de compañía, yo puedo estar disponible si deseas."

"Muchas gracias Atom, es usted muy amable, pero prefiero estar a solas en este momento, sino le molesta." – le respondió Elsa con amabilidad.

"Está bien. Lo entiendo." – sonrió el chico – "Algunas veces, necesitamos de un momento. Yo… volveré a tocar un rato, pero ya sabes dónde encontrarme."

"Sí, gracias."

"Está bien." – contestó Atom retirándose a su antiguo lugar.

_Ahora, estaba más perdida que nunca._ _Había comenzado a recordar todo lo que había leído y no encontraba respuestas para volver a su hogar, a su reino. Cada vez que pensaba que estaba cerca, descubría algo nuevo y le costaba entender cómo funcionaban las cosas del futuro sin previa ayuda. _

Elsa suspiró resignada.

_Tal vez era cuestión de tiempo. _

La reina comenzó a observar nuevamente la fiesta, viendo que los amigos del cumpleañero empezaban a embriagarse y a jugar bromas con él, mientras que Sophie le tomaba fotos con Anna a su lado, siendo acompañadas por la música que nuevamente Atom empezaba a tocar.

_La reunión por el cumpleaños de Leon había sido divertida, lo aceptaba, y aunque era muy diferente a las fiestas que se celebraban en el reino, se seguía sintiendo la alegría de los invitados. Ojalá, su fiesta de cumpleaños hubiera acabado con el mismo destino._ _Todo había cambiado de un momento a otro, haciendo que ella y su hermana se encontraran en cuestión de minutos en otro lugar y otra época diferente, no teniendo idea de cómo volver a casa, simplemente haciéndola sentirse impotente._

"¿Atom te está molestando de nuevo?" – preguntó alguien acercándose.

Elsa volteó sorprendida al ver que Leon le estaba hablando.

"Oh, no." – sonrió calmándose ante la sorpresa – "Sólo quería saber por qué estoy aquí."

El chico asintió colocándose a su lado con una bebida en su mano.

"¿Quieres un poco?" – le ofreció.

"No, gracias." – contestó la reina.

El francés sonrió volviendo a tomar un sorbo de su bebida, observando ambos en silencio cómo los invitados disfrutaban de la fiesta entre bromas y risas y conversaciones amenas. Leon giró a observar a la chica de su lado, viendo que estaba muy callada para estar en una fiesta.

"¿No te gusta?" – preguntó.

"¿Qué?" – contestó Elsa girando, dándose cuenta que él se refería a su fiesta de cumpleaños – "Oh, no… tu fiesta es muy divertida Leon."

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan pensativa?"

La rubia vaciló en responder.

"Yo… sólo… estaba recordando mi fiesta de cumpleaños." – suspiró Elsa.

El francés abrió los ojos en sorpresa, asintiendo a los segundos.

_Su fiesta de cumpleaños, por los sucesos que había visto, no había resultado del todo bien._

Leon trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas para darle ánimo a una situación que tal vez no le trajera del todo gratos recuerdos.

"Estoy seguro que debió de haber algo divertido."

Elsa sonrió para sí misma.

_Sí, lo hubo. Ella había disfrutado estar en compañía de su hermana y Kristoff, junto con Olaf y Sven. Todos habían visitado el reino y las personas se habían acercado a ella sin temor alguno de sus poderes, la habían saludado por su cumpleaños y le habían brindado regalos que ellos mismos habían fabricado. Ella había sido muy feliz esa mañana, pero eso era algo que no podía compartir con él ni con Sophie._

"Lo fue, recibí muchos saludos y regalos."

"Sí, creo que esa es la mejor parte de los cumpleaños." – rió Leon – "Se ve que Atom ha sido flechado." – comentó con una sonrisa, indicando que ella era la persona por la que su amigo estaba sonriendo desde lo lejos.

Elsa sonrió ante su sugerencia.

"El joven Atom es muy apuesto, pero en estos momentos no deseo una relación romántica con él."

Leon soltó una carcajada ante el rechazo educado que ella le había hecho a su amigo.

"¿Es por algún novio en particular?" – preguntó el francés sonriendo.

_No, de hecho, no había tenido una relación amorosa en toda su vida._

"No, creo que tal vez no soy muy buena en las relaciones."

El chico se sorprendió.

_Le costaba pensar que ella no tuviera un novio. Era muy bonita y emanaba un aura pacífica alrededor, que estaba seguro que cualquier hombre podía caer rendido a sus pies, si ella se lo proponía._

"Tal vez, es porque los hombres no se han dado cuenta de lo especial que eres."

Elsa rió debajo de la palma de su mano.

_Leon no tenía idea de qué tan especial podía ser._

"Es por lo especial, que tal vez los hombres se alejan de mí."

El francés se rió y la miró.

"Sabes… te voy a contar una historia." – expresó – "Es sobre mí."

La reina lo miró con atención.

"Cuando era pequeño y tenía 4 años, mis padres se mudaron a Inglaterra por mi madre, entonces lo poco que hablaba era en francés. Mis padres siempre habían conversado conmigo en francés, pero cuando ingresé a la escuela, me costó mucho aprender el inglés. Con el tiempo fui creciendo y mi inglés mejoró, pero los niños comenzaron a burlarse de mí por mi acento."

Leon comenzó a recapitular las escenas.

"Recuerdo que, regresaba a casa llorando diciéndole a mamá por qué nos habíamos mudado y que los niños me trataban diferente. Ella me dijo, que me ayudaría a hablar mejor el inglés, mientras que mi padre me hablaría en francés y que los niños se burlaban de mí, porque sabían que yo tenía cierta ventaja contra ellos, ya que podía hablar en dos idiomas a mi corta edad. Cuando crecí, comencé a ignorar sus comentarios y cada vez que me fastidiaban les respondía en francés, cosas que ellos no entendían." – el chico soltó una risa – "Con el paso de los años, cumplí los 8 y las niñas comenzaron a preguntarme como se decían ciertas palabras en francés, poco a poco rodeándome de ellas, sintiendo que los otros niños me miraban con envidia porque a las chicas les parecía atractivo."

Leon se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

"De hecho, me hacía sentir sexy, era un niño muy coqueto." – rió el joven haciendo luego una pausa – "Mi punto Elsa, es que lo que nos hace diferentes es tal vez lo que nos hace especiales, y el que seas especial, es lo que te hace única."

Elsa asintió lentamente comenzando a sonreír.

_Había entendido lo que quería decir. Tal vez, el tener poderes podía ser algo encantador para los chicos._

La reina giró observando con detenimiento al joven.

_En un principio no se había percatado, pero Leon era un chico muy atractivo y simpático, no sólo por el acento que él había mencionado segundos antes, sino por sus facciones físicas. Él tenía la mandíbula recta con un mentón pronunciado, su nariz era perfilada y sus ojos azules aguamarina se estaban vidriosos por el alcohol que había estado bebiendo. Se había colocado una camisa cerrada azul marino, teniendo las mangas remangadas a la altura de sus codos, con un pantalón naranja ocre y unos botines casuales marrones oscuros. Estaba muy bien vestido el día de su cumpleaños._

"Yo creo que si los hombres todavía no se han acercado a ti, es porque no saben que eres particular." – continuó el chico brindando desde lo lejos a uno de los invitados.

La reina se sonrojó ligeramente asintiendo.

_Él era muy amable con sus palabras. _

La música cambió, empezando a sonar un ritmo diferente.

"¿Quieres bailar?" – preguntó el francés a su lado.

"Oh, gracias Leon, sólo que no bailo." – contestó la rubia.

"¿No puedes bailar o no sabes bailar?"

Elsa rió debajo de sus dedos.

"No sé como hacerlo."

"Entonces no hay problema, yo te puedo enseñar." – explicó el chico dejando su bebida a un lado cogiendo su mano – "Aunque no confíes en que no te pueda dejar de pisar."

La rubia abrió sus ojos asustada, separándose un poco de él.

"Sólo estoy bromeando. Ven." – avisó el chico jalando a la reina hacia la pista de baile, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

Elsa comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

"Relájate." – sugirió el francés empezando a mover sus manos suavemente – "El secreto es seguir la música. Comienza a balancear tus pies suavemente y haz que tus brazos sigan el ritmo."

La reina asintió tratando de seguir los pasos que él le estaba enseñando, comenzando a balancearse sobre sus pies.

"Muy bien. Ahora da una vuelta." – explicó Leon cogiendo una de sus manos, pasándola por encima de su cabeza para voltear su cuerpo – "Lo estás haciendo bien para ser una principiante." – sonrió.

Elsa rió dejando que le diera otra vuelta más.

"Bien, ahora viene la parte más difícil ¿estás lista?" – preguntó Leon y la rubia asintió preparada – "Okey, yo te voy a dar una vuelta y luego tú lo harás." – avisó el francés balanceándose un poco más sobre su peso dándole una vuelta a la reina, dejando que ella se estabilizara para que pudiera pasar su mano por encima de su cabeza, logrando que él también volteara. Leon soltó sus manos después de unos segundos y siguió bailando.

"Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido." – sonrió el chico satisfecho, viendo que su nueva amiga se divertía.

Los jóvenes siguieron bailando y riendo unos minutos más, mientras Leon le enseñaba más pasos de baile a la reina, hasta que la canción llegó a su fin.

"Muchas gracias por este baile Elsa." – informó él haciéndole una reverencia en broma.

La rubia rió.

"De nada Leon, ha sido usted un buen compañero de baile." – agradeció la chica con una sonrisa.

El francés asintió separándose de ella, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban sus amigos, viendo que su reunión comenzaba a terminar. Sophie se acercó a las hermanas a los minutos para preguntarles si deseaban ir en busca de la vida nocturna francesa, a lo que ellas negaron, retirándose a su habitación a los minutos.

_Habían tenido suficiente del futuro por el momento. _– pensaron ambas.

El apartamento de Leon volvió a quedarse en silencio después de unas horas.

* * *

El francés terminó de embarcar a su hermana en un taxi. Eran las 5:10 a.m. de la madrugada y se sentía lo suficientemente ebrio y cansado para ir a su casa.

_Había sido un buen cumpleaños, aunque Camille no hubiera estado presente. Lo había pasado genial junto con sus amigos, su hermana y ahora sus nuevas amigas. Ellas eran especiales. Y aunque las conocía de apenas unos días, sentía que necesitaban mucho de él. _

En el pub sólo quedaban Atom, Henri, Cécile y dos amigos más de su Facultad. Leon comenzó a bostezar, empezando a despedirse de sus amigos.

"Eh, ¿te vas a ir solo?" – le preguntó Atom ebrio.

"No te preocupes Atom, voy… en taxi." – respondió el joven tratando de encontrar la palabra.

El chico se rió.

"Yo también me iría… si tuviera a esas dos chicas esperándome en casa."

Leon sólo negó con su cabeza.

_Su amigo estaba ebrio._

"Atom, yo soy fiel a mi novia..." – respondió arrastrando las palabras.

"Lo sé, pero… no puedes negar que esas dos chicas son como dos ángeles."

"Es cierto Leon." – interrumpió Henri ebriamente – "Si yo tuviera a una rubia y a una pelirroja como las de tu apartamento, no podría dormir en paz." – bromeó.

Cécile rodó los ojos ante las conversaciones masculinas de sus amigos.

"Elsa y Anna son mis amigas chicos… sólo eso."

"El que sean tus amigas, no deja el hecho de que estén buenas. Además la rubia es sexy." – respondió Henri ante su aclaración, seguido por las carcajadas de aprobación de sus compañeros.

Leon negó dando media vuelta.

"_Au revoir _amigos, los veo luego." – dijo retirándose.

"¡Eh vamos Leon, sólo es una broma!" – le gritó Atom.

El chico alzó su mano en señal de despedida, dirigiéndose a tomar un taxi de regreso a su apartamento.

* * *

Horas después del Domingo, Elsa y Anna se despertaron muy tarde, desmaquillándose y arreglando sus cabellos con las trenzas que siempre se peinaban, escuchando sonidos de cosas que se caían.

"¿Leon?" – preguntó Anna, tratando de ubicar al joven, seguida por Elsa.

Las dos mujeres empezaron a caminar con cautela por la casa, viendo que la puerta de la habitación del francés se encontraba ligeramente abierta.

"¿Leon?" – interrogó nuevamente la princesa.

"Anna, estoy aquí." – respondió el chico desde un lugar cercano.

Ambas hermanas abrieron la puerta con lentitud dudando pasar, oyendo que el chico vomitaba estruendosamente. La media pelirroja ignoró la privacidad de su amigo comenzando a buscarlo, viendo que él se encontraba al lado de su inodoro con la cabeza metida en el. Anna se acercó.

"¿Leon, estás bien?"

El chico alzó la mirada observándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

_Tenía muy mal aspecto y su olor no era del todo agradable._ – pensó la princesa mirando que el joven volvía su cabeza hacia el inodoro para arrojar de nuevo.

"¿Necesitas ayuda Leon?" – volvió a preguntar la media pelirroja.

El francés negó con la cabeza, sentándose al lado del inodoro nuevamente.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Sólo..." – Leon volvió su cabeza hacia el inodoro otra vez – "Mi cabeza."

Anna observó con detenimiento su cabeza, viendo que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Elsa preocupada sugirió llamar a su hermana.

"Leon, necesitamos llamar a Sophie." – sugirió la rubia no teniendo idea de cómo llamarían a la francesa.

El joven asintió señalando un objeto cercano a su mesa de noche. La reina reconoció rápidamente el aparato con el que él había hablado días antes con su novia, cogiéndolo y pasándoselo al joven. Leon marcó unos números en la pantalla, colocando el aparato cerca de su oreja minutos después.

"¿Sophie? Necesito que vengas." – avisó colgando a los segundos, sintiendo que el vómito llegaba de nuevo.

La francesa apareció después de media hora.

"¡¿Cuál es la emergencia?!" – preguntó preocupada, buscando a los jóvenes que se encontraban en la habitación de Leon, viendo que su hermano estaba echado en su cama con Anna a su lado y Elsa en un extremo de la habitación parada con cara de preocupación.

"¿Ha pasado algo malo?" – interrogó la chica.

"Él ha estado vomitando continuamente y dice que su cabeza le está comenzando a dar vueltas." – respondió la princesa.

Sophie suspiró rodando los ojos.

_Leon sólo tenía una buena resaca._ – pensó sonriendo.

"Anna, no te preocupes." – tranquilizó a la media pelirroja – "Él no está mal, sólo tiene una buena resaca. Celebraste tu cumpleaños a lo grande hermano." – se burló la chica empezando a socorrer a su hermano de la miseria en la que se encontraba.


	8. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo

**Capítulo #7 "Sólo es cuestión de tiempo":**

_La situación era confusa y él necesitaba saber respuestas lo más rápido posible._

"¡Vamos Sven!" – exclamó el chico dirigiéndose a la guarida de los trolls seguido por un muñeco de nieve.

El reno comenzó a galopar más rápido, mientras que Kristoff seguía cabalgando con decisión hasta que llegaron a su destino.

"¡Abuelo Pabbie!" – gritó el joven bajando de Sven junto con Olaf.

Las rocas apiladas en el lugar comenzaron a moverse lentamente, apareciendo poco a poco los cuerpos de los trolls.

"¡KRISTOFF!" – gritaron con alegría.

"Hola amigos, es un gusto verlos, pero necesito al abuelo Pabbie por un asunto muy importante." – respondió el chico con urgencia.

"¿Ha pasado algo malo mi querido niño?" – preguntó Bulda.

"Sí, Bulda. Anna y Elsa están en problemas."

Los trolls se sorprendieron ante su respuesta.

"¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar?" – interrogó uno de ellos.

"No lo sé Cliff, es por eso que necesito al abuelo Pabbie." – respondió Kristoff con preocupación.

"No te preocupes Kristoff, el vendrá en unos minutos." – lo tranquilizó Bulda avisando a uno de los trolls llamar al jefe.

El chico localizó un espacio para descansar, sentándose a esperar junto con Olaf y Sven a sus lados.

"¿Crees que el abuelo Pabbie tenga las respuestas?" – preguntó el muñeco de nieve preocupado.

Kristoff suspiró.

"Eso espero Olaf, eso espero."

El troll mayor apareció después de unos minutos.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa Kristoff?" – preguntó el abuelo con preocupación.

"Anna y Elsa han desaparecido y no sé donde pueden estar. Por favor abuelo Pabbie, necesito de su ayuda para encontrarlas. El día del cumpleaños de Elsa, ambas fueron atacadas en una emboscada por los guardias de Weselton y los hermanos Stabbington y fueron aventadas a un portal y…" – Kristoff tomó aire para continuar con su historia, viendo que el abuelo lo calmaba.

"Tranquilízate Kristoff, cuéntame poco a poco lo que sucedió."

El chico tomó varias bocanadas de aire comenzando a describir lo que había sucedido el día del cumpleaños de Elsa con detalles.

"Necesito traerlas de vuelta. Arendelle está en peligro y ellas también." – terminó el joven con tristeza.

"No te preocupes Kristoff." – lo tranquilizó el troll – "Las podemos encontrar."

"¿Es cierto eso abuelo Pabbie?" – preguntó el chico al ver que había esperanza de volverlas a ver.

El troll asintió.

"Aunque tardará un poco de tiempo traerlas de vuelta." – explicó el jefe – "¿Puedes describirme nuevamente como era portal?"

Kristoff asintió obedientemente.

"El portal tenía una forma redonda y era de color azul oscuro, como un remolino. Elsa fue la que cayó primero, es lo que puedo recordar, y luego Anna fue arrastrada por ella adentro, porque había un guardia detrás de Anna queriendo golpearla."

El abuelo Pabbie comenzó a pensar en lo que había sucedido, retirándose unos minutos regresando con un libro antiguo en sus manos. El troll empezó a ojear las páginas hasta que encontró una hoja con inscripciones como runas antiguas. Con mucha atención, leyó algunas líneas para luego mirar a Kristoff con preocupación. El rostro del joven cambió, pensando que tal vez la oportunidad de verlas de nuevo podía ser nula.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa abuelo?" – preguntó preocupado.

"Kristoff." – el troll hizo una pausa – "Me temo que Elsa y Anna no se encuentran en otras tierras como había pensado en un principio."

Kristoff suspiró.

_Tal vez la esperanza no era suficiente para traerlas de vuelta. _

El chico colocó sus manos en su frente empezando a frotársela derrotado. Olaf comenzó a lagrimear de tristeza a su lado.

"Eso significa ¿que nunca más volveremos a verlas?" – preguntó el muñeco de nieve.

"Yo no quise decir eso." – respondió el troll.

Kristoff alzó la mirada.

"¿Entonces qué es?"

"Elsa y Anna, no han sido transportadas a otro mundo Kristoff. Según tus descripciones, el portal que fue creado para ellas, es un portal de tiempo." – Kristoff, Olaf y Sven parpadearon sorprendidos – "Elsa y Anna no se encuentran en otras tierras, ellas se encuentran en otra época."

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

El abuelo asintió.

"Tendrás que hacer un viaje largo Kristoff, para poder encontrarlas. No puedo saber si se encuentran en el pasado, el presente o… el futuro."

El chico se paró sobre su asiento, tratando de contener la furia que sentía.

_Ese duque se las iba a pagar muy caro._

"¿Cómo las encuentro abuelo Pabbie?" – preguntó rápidamente.

"Yo te ayudaré a realizar otro portal en el que comenzará tu travesía Kristoff, además hay ciertas cosas que pueden ayudarte en tu búsqueda." – le respondió el troll al ver que el chico comenzaba a inquietarse – "Tendrás que traerme cabellos de ambas, algunas ropas y objetos muy personales de ellas para que sea aún más fácil rastrearlas y encontrarlas lo más pronto posible."

"Yo sé donde puedo encontrar todas esas cosas." – sugirió Olaf, tocando a Kristoff con una de sus ramitas.

"Gracias Olaf, creo que tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer, pero las vamos a encontrar, no te preocupes." – declaró el chico tratando de brindarle confianza a su pequeño amigo y a sí mismo.

"Kristoff…" – dijo el troll con calma al ver que Olaf iba a acompañarlo – "Es muy valiente de tu parte emprender este viaje, mas debo de advertirte de ciertas cosas antes de que comiences."

"Lo escucho abuelo Pabbie."

El troll asintió, respondiendo suavemente.

"Los portales de tiempo, son portales que se tienen que tomar con delicadeza, porque estos pueden alterar ciertas partes de la historia. Cada época es diferente, por lo tanto, cada costumbre varía de acuerdo a los lugares y las eras, además de la magia. Olaf no podrá acompañarte, porque no sabemos cómo funcionaría en otras eras. Por lo tanto, este viaje lo tendrás que emprender solo o con Sven, en el cual tendrás que tener cuidado de no llamar la atención, porque cambiarás el curso de la historia o podrás afectar a las personas involucradas si se enteran de tu verdadera identidad."

El muñeco de nieve miró con tristeza a su amigo. Kristoff sintió su pesar.

_Él no podría ir en busca de Elsa y Anna, sabiendo lo mucho que significaban para él. _

El chico se agachó un momento para estar a la altura del muñeco de nieve.

"Lo siento Olaf, pero será lo mejor si queremos encontrar a Elsa y Anna. Además tendrás que quedarte a cargo de Arendelle, mientras yo no esté."

Olaf asintió mirándolo tristemente con sus ojos negros de carbón. Kristoff suspiró.

_Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba._

"Es mejor que te quedes con Sven, mientras yo busco a Anna y Elsa ¿está bien?" – el reno miró a su amigo comprendiendo lo que trataba de hacer.

"_No te preocupes Kristoff, cuidaremos de Arendelle."_ – dijo Kristoff traduciendo lo que había dicho Sven.

"Gracias amigo." – sonrió el chico acariciando la cabeza de su reno con cariño – "Ahora tenemos que regresar al castillo para comenzar a empacar." – avisó.

Olaf y Sven asintieron. Kristoff giró a ver al abuelo Pabbie.

"¿Hay algo más que deba de saber abuelo Pabbie?"

"Eso es todo Kristoff, pero ten este talismán que hará que vuelvas a encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa, estés en la época que te encuentres." – dijo el troll colocando un collar alrededor de su cuello.

"Muchas gracias abuelo Pabbie, le debo un favor muy grande."

"No te preocupes Kristoff, siempre nos tendrás para ayudarte." – le sonrió el troll mayor.

El chico agradeció nuevamente llamando a sus amigos.

"Olaf, Sven." – dijo en voz alta – "Es hora de comenzar nuestra búsqueda y reorganizar el castillo."

El muñeco de nieve y el reno asintieron fielmente yendo a su encuentro para empezar a preparar el largo viaje que el chico iba a emprender.

"Adiós abuelo Pabbie, vendré muy pronto." – se despidió Kristoff.

"Suerte muchacho." – respondió el troll viendo que su amigo se alejaba hacia el castillo.

* * *

Había pasado una semana y media desde el cumpleaños de Leon. El francés se encontraba en su Facultad estudiando y regresaba por las tardes a conversar con las hermanas unos momentos, para retirarse de nuevo a sus tutorías o para salir con sus amigos o su novia. Elsa y Anna poco a poco se estaban acostumbrando a las cosas del futuro, aunque todavía les costaba aprender a utilizar ciertos utensilios y comprender algunos términos, preguntándole disimuladamente al joven sobre su funcionamiento. La reina se comenzaba a preocupar aún más y aunque su hermana lucía más relajada, no dejaba de buscar soluciones para volver a su reino. Ambas chicas, habían leído la mayoría de libros que estaban en el estante de Leon, buscando todos los objetos posibles que las ayudaran dentro de la casa, volviendo incluso al lugar donde habían llegado por primera vez, sin encontrar nada sospechoso.

Elsa y Anna estaban sentadas encima del sillón rojo de la terraza del francés, repasando nuevamente el libro de mitología nórdica y escandinava por milésima vez, no encontrando respuestas. La princesa suspiró cansada.

"Me rindo Elsa." – dijo tirando el libro a su lado – "No tengo idea de cómo podemos volver a Arendelle."

La reina también suspiró.

_Ella tampoco había descubierto soluciones._

"Tendremos que seguir buscando Anna." – suspiró cansada.

"Y… ¿si le pedimos ayuda a Leon?" – preguntó la media pelirroja tanteando la respuesta de su hermana.

Elsa la miró seriamente.

"Anna… sabes que eso sería muy peligroso, no podemos involucrarlo a él en nuestros asuntos."

"Pero Elsa…"

"No, Anna." – declaró firmemente la rubia.

La princesa decidió no discutir con su hermana.

"Está bien Elsa, pero al menos tendremos que comenzar a relajarnos."

La reina enarcó sus cejas seriamente. Anna obvió su advertencia enderezándose en su asiento.

"Vamos Elsa, sé razonable. Hemos investigado y leído todos los libros de Leon, tocado cuantos objetos nos puedan ayudar, hasta fuimos al primer lugar con el que tuvimos contacto con el futuro y no hemos encontrado nada, cero, no hay soluciones, y si las hay tal vez nosotras no estamos yendo por el camino correcto, necesitamos de su ayuda, pero si deseas que Leon no lo haga, entonces debemos dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso."

Elsa volvió a mirar a su hermana, sabiendo que tenía un buen punto, aunque no significando que ellas debían de darse por vencidas.

"Anna, ¿es que acaso no extrañas a Kristoff? ¿a Olaf y Sven?"

La princesa cambió su estado de ánimo, mirando con seriedad a la chica de su lado.

"No dejo un día de pensar en ellos Elsa. Los extraño, y me pregunto cada día qué es lo que estará haciendo Kristoff, pero también tengo que comenzar a aceptar que las cosas ahora son diferentes y que tal vez las soluciones no están en nuestras manos."

Su hermana se sorprendió ante sus palabras.

_Ella había sido la que la había arrastrado al vórtice, ella había sido la culpable de que Anna corriera el mismo destino de encontrarse en una época diferente._

"Lo siento Anna." – se disculpó Elsa con tristeza – "No fue mi intención que tú estuvieras en este embrollo conmigo."

Anna vio a su hermana nuevamente dejando todo rastro de seriedad.

"Elsa, no fue tu culpa, porque sino hubiera sido por ti, yo no estaría viva en estos momentos."

La rubia asintió abrazando a Anna.

"No tengo idea de cómo vamos a regresar sis." – declaró la reina.

La media pelirroja sostuvo su abrazo aún más fuerte.

"Será cuestión de tiempo Elsa, tendremos que ser pacientes y estoy segura que Kristoff está buscando soluciones sea donde sea que esté."

La rubia se desligó del abrazo su hermana mirándola preocupada. La princesa le ofreció una sonrisa.

"Mientras tanto nos relajaremos un poco sin dejar de buscar ¿okey?" – sugirió Anna.

Elsa asintió levemente, apoyándose en el sillón.

* * *

Leon salió del baño completamente vestido con el cabello mojado, secándoselo con una toalla.

"¿Vas a ir mañana a la presentación de la banda de Atom?"

La chica lo miró seriamente.

"Tú sabes que Atom y yo no congeniamos del todo bien."

"Pero vas a estar conmigo Camille, además es probable que Atom comprenda que sólo hemos ido a verlo un rato, dándonos nuestro espacio."

"No lo sé Leon, no tengo ganas." – respondió la francesa secamente.

El joven la miró.

_Su novia se estaba comportando de una manera evasiva de la nada._

"¿Pasa algo Camille? De pronto has cambiado de humor."

"No lo sé, tú dime Leon."

El francés se sentó en la esquina de la cama de su novia.

"Sinceramente, no entiendo tu malestar."

"¿Ahora soy yo la mala de la situación?"

"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Si fueras más clara, te lo agradecería por favor."

Camille dio una calada a su cigarrillo echada en su cama.

"Acabo de hablar con Claire por teléfono, diciéndome que fue a tu reunión viéndote con "tus nuevas amigas" muy cercano. De hecho, muy íntimo con una de ellas."

Leon comenzó a entender por donde iba la conversación.

_Claire había visto cosas donde no las habían._

"Te refieres a Elsa y Anna ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué otras nuevas amigas tienes Leon?"

El chico suspiró cansado.

"Creo que Claire vio cosas donde no las hay y tú no deberías sentirte influenciada por sus comentarios Camille, porque entre "mis amigas" como tú las llamas no ha pasado nada."

"Dime Leon, ¿cómo quieres que no deba sentirme preocupada por ellas?, ¡cuando ambas viven en tu apartamento todo el día!"

"Camille… no te exaltes. No ha pasado nada, yo soy fiel a ti, así como lo he sido con todas mis novias. ¡Vamos!, no puedo creer que tengamos esta estúpida pelea."

"¿Ahora yo soy la estúpida Leon?"

"Yo no he dicho eso."

La chica se paró de la cama para buscar su brassier sobre una silla colocándoselo segundos después.

"Camille – suspiró Leon – estamos discutiendo por una cosa tan tonta que no tiene importancia."

"Sino tiene importancia, entonces échalas de tu apartamento."

El francés la miró.

"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso."

"¿Por qué las proteges tanto? Ellas no han hecho nada por ti."

"Tengo mis razones. Razones que ya te he comentado y que al parecer no comprendes."

Camille se rió.

"Razones que tal vez ellas te han dado."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Vamos Leon, yo creo que tú eres más inteligente de lo que estás demostrando."

El chico asintió empezando a observar a su enamorada, no por el hecho de lo que había mencionado, sino porque estaba dejándose llevar por unos celos irracionales.

"Quieres saber si me he acostado con una de ellas ¿verdad?"

La francesa miró a su novio esperando su respuesta.

"Lamento desilusionarte Camille, pero no lo he hecho. Aunque si deseas que te engañe para dejarte más tranquila y puedas resolver tus dudas, no hay problema que puedo buscar a cualquier chica." – respondió Leon empezando a recoger sus cosas – "Es mejor que me vaya, esta conversación no tiene sentido alguno."

"Por supuesto que no tiene sentido. Al parecer Elsa y Anna son las únicas que ahora tienen importancia."

El chico volteó con amargura en su sitio para encararla.

"Te estás comportando como una niña majadera Camille."

"Adelante Leon, dime que otras cosas te molestan de mí para que pueda aprender de mis errores."

Leon observó seriamente a su enamorada moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

_Hoy era imposible conversar con ella._

"Te estás molestando por una completa estupidez – expresó dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la habitación de su novia al ver que ella no estaba de buen humor – "Cuando ordenes tus ideas y te calmes, llámame si quieres ir al concierto." – concluyó cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Sophie estaba jugando a las cartas con Anna en la terraza. La francesa se había pasado luego de su trabajo al apartamento de Leon, para visitar a sus nuevas amigas.

_Ella se consideraba una persona muy sociable, pero esas chicas eran especiales. No sabía por qué, pero su forma de hablar y comportarse, hacía que ella se sintiera atraída por su compañía. Ambas conversaban educadamente y cuando seguían sus consejos de moda, se sorprendía algunas veces de cómo combinaban prendas que ella misma no podía haberse imaginado, luciendo siempre elegantes y distinguidas, aunque sólo estuvieran en shorts y camisetas._

Anna estaba concentrada en su baraja, mientras calculaba la carta que iba a lanzar. Elsa mientras tanto, se encontraba parada en uno de los extremos de la terraza observando la noche iluminada de París.

"Cambio a siete de corazones." – dijo la media pelirroja.

Sophie refunfuñó.

_No tenía ese palo. _

La francesa cogió una carta de la baraja, dándose cuenta que la suerte no la estaba acompañando.

"Paso."

La media pelirroja volvió a tirar una carta del mismo palo.

"Esta es mi última carta." – tarareó.

Sophie sacó una carta de la baraja. Era espadas.

"Paso."

Anna miró a su amiga sonriendo.

"Eso hace que tú pierdas Sophie." – dijo lanzando su última carta de corazones. – "Yo gano." – sonrió la princesa.

La francesa se desplomó en el sillón.

"Está bien Anna, para ser la segunda vez, no lo has hecho tan mal."

"¡Ey!, no creas que ha sido suerte de principiante, tengo mis trucos." – se rió la chica.

Sophie se unió a su risa.

"Mañana en la noche va a haber un cóctel en el trabajo, donde habrán varios invitados de diversos países para ver la nueva sección y otros detalles de la revista. ¿Quieren ir?" – preguntó la francesa animada.

A Anna le brillaron los ojos.

"¿Es una fiesta?"

"Oh no, es más como una reunión tranquila, donde habrá comida y bebidas, y muchos diseñadores de Francia, Italia, Alemania y España."

La media pelirroja sonrió.

_Tal vez no iba a ser una fiesta, pero le vendría bien comenzar a conocer cómo eran las personas de otros países en el futuro. Ella había conversado con otros mandatarios de los mismos países en las fiestas que se habían realizado en el castillo, pero esos iban a ser de una época distinta, iban a ser del siglo XXI y eso le causaba una curiosidad muy grande._

"¡Me encantaría ir!" – respondió Anna.

Sophie sonrió ante la emoción de la chica.

"¿Tú también quieres ir Elsa?" – preguntó la francesa en voz alta, al ver que la rubia se encontraba más lejos.

"¿Disculpa Sophie?" – volteó la reina al ver que no había escuchado su pregunta.

La chica rió.

_Elsa estaba perdida en sus pensamientos desde hacía varios minutos._

"Te he preguntado si te gustaría ir a una reunión de mi trabajo. Irán muchos diseñadores e invitados especiales ."

"Oh." – respondió la rubia.

_No estaba segura si sería buena idea hacer más apariciones en público. Era mejor quedarse en casa, aunque era probable que Anna ya hubiera aceptado la propuesta de la francesa._

"Lo siento Sophie, pero prefiero quedarme en casa, sino te molesta."

Sophie asintió sonriendo.

_Elsa y Anna, podían ser hermanas, pero al igual que ella y Leon, también eran diferentes. Elsa era un poco más reservada que Anna y por lo que había observado, más calculadora._

"Está bien Elsa, no hay problema, podemos dejarlo para otro día." – respondió girando a mirar a Anna – "Entonces, mañana te recojo a las 8:00 p.m. ¿está bien?"

La joven asintió sonriendo.

"No te preocupes Sophie, estaré lista."

Las chicas de repente escucharon pasos en el piso de abajo. Leon había llegado.

"¡Leon estamos arriba!" – gritó Sophie avisándole a su hermano.

El chico no respondió.

"¡¿Leon?!" – volvió a gritar la francesa. – "¡Ey!"

"¡No estoy de humor Sophie!" – gritó Leon desde el primer piso, cerrando la puerta de su habitación con fuerza.


	9. Instintos Naturales

**Hola, realmente siento haberlos dejado un poco abandonados, pero he estado full todos estos días. Les dejo este cap, donde la historia poco a poco va tomando forma. Espero que lo disfruten y agradezco los reviews que me dan, porque me ayudan con el entusiasmo. ¡Saludos!**

* * *

**Capítulo #8 "Instintos naturales":**

La noche había llegado y la princesa estaba preparada para ir a la fiesta o reunión que la francesa la había invitado.

_Sophie no tardaba mucho en llegar._ – pensó Anna luciendo un bonito vestido verde.

"Te ves muy bella Anna." – comentó Elsa mirándola con una sonrisa.

"Gracias sis." – respondió la princesa – "¿Estás segura que no deseas ir?"

La rubia asintió. Anna miró a su hermana decidiendo no refutar ante su decisión.

_Tal vez Elsa necesitaba un poco de tiempo. _

El timbre sonó.

"Será mejor que vaya a abrir." – avisó la media pelirroja dirigiéndose a la entrada del apartamento mirando a la francesa bien vestida – "_Woah _Sophie, estás hermosa." – sonrió la chica a su amiga saludándola con dos besos en las mejillas.

"Gracias Anna, digo lo mismo de ti." – contestó la joven entrando al apartamento.

"Sabes, es extraño que hayas entrado sin avisar." – sonrió la princesa.

Sophie rió.

"Oh bueno, no sabía si Leon se encontraba en casa, no quería molestarle, ya sabes como estaba ayer."

Anna se encogió de hombros.

"Él todavía no ha llegado."

La francesa asintió viendo que una chica rubia con una trenza estaba sentada en un sillón.

"_Salut Elsa."_

La reina sonrió irguiéndose acercándose a la chica francesa.

"_Salut Sophie. Tu es très jolie. (Hola Sophie, Estás muy bonita)."_

"_Merci Elsa." – _contestó Sophie ante el halago_ – _"¿Estás segura que no deseas ir? Van a haber muchos chicos apuestos que puedes conocer." – le guiñó el ojo a la chica.

chica muy bien vestida.o sonri

Elsa rió debajo de sus dedos.

"Gracias Sophie, pero estoy bien. Es mejor que vayan ustedes dos."

"Está bien Elsa, pero ya sabes, si necesitas algo puedes llamarme."

"No te preocupes, lo tendré en consideración."

"Okey. ¿Estás lista Anna?" – preguntó la francesa girando con una sonrisa.

La princesa asintió sonriente, retirándose ambas al cóctel.

* * *

El reloj de la sala marcaba las 09:00 de la noche, cuando Leon llegó a su apartamento oliendo a cigarrillo con un bolso colgado de su cuello. El francés entró en silencio a su cocina, viendo que una chica estaba apoyada en uno de los estantes pensando.

"_Salut Elsa."_ – saludó Leon.

"_Salut Leon. _¿Qué tal tu día?" – preguntó la rubia volteando a mirar al joven ante el ruido.

"Bien, supongo." – contestó el chico.

Elsa ladeó su cabeza observándolo, dándose cuenta que se le notaba abatido.

"¿Está todo bien Leon?"

"Sí, no es nada Elsa." – suspiró él tristemente.

"¿Estás seguro? Tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo." – interrogó la reina suavemente.

"No lo creo, es sólo que... – él se que quedó pensando – sólo son cosas, no te preocupes." – concluyó tratando de brindarle una sonrisa.

La rubia asintió comenzando a dirigirse hacia su habitación.

"Camille ha discutido conmigo." – soltó el chico.

Elsa se detuvo.

"Oh, ¿ha pasado algo malo?"

"Sí, no… no lo sé, ella comenzó a pelear conmigo sin fundamentos y luego todo se hizo más confuso y yo quería salir con ella hoy al concierto de Atom, pero ahora todo está estropeado y estoy seguro que Atom se va a molestar conmigo, ah…" – suspiró el francés cansado.

La reina lo miró atentamente.

"Tal vez Camille necesite su espacio." – dijo.

"No es eso, es que ella algunas veces se pone de un humor y luego…" – Leon volvió a extraerse en sus pensamientos, mirando a la nada durante varios segundos, para luego soltar el aire que estaba conteniendo – "¿Sabes qué? no me importa, hoy quiero salir y divertirme y voy a ir al concierto de Atom." – declaró decidido.

La rubia abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, comenzando a sonreír ante su cambio de humor repentino.

"¿Estás seguro? ¿No crees que Camille se incomode si no vas con ella?"

"No quiero pensar en lo que Camille opine en estos momentos. Ayer me habló de un modo que no fue del todo cortés." – respondió el francés cogiendo un vaso llenándolo de agua – "¿Dónde está Anna?. La noche está muy callada sin su presencia."

Elsa comenzó a reír ante su comentario.

"Ella ha salido con Sophie a una reunión de su trabajo."

"Oh Sophie, esa chica no puede estar tranquila sin salir." – se rió Leon – "¿Tú no quisiste ir?"

"No tenía muchas ganas."

Él asintió terminando de beber su vaso con agua.

"Es mejor que me de una ducha si quiero llegar a tiempo al concierto de Atom."

La reina asintió, viendo al chico retirarse hacia su habitación.

"Aunque pensándolo bien… – comunicó Leon deteniéndose – creo que a Atom le gustará que estés allí."

"Leon tu sabes que yo no estoy…"

El francés rió.

"Estaba bromeando, no te voy a forzar a nada, pero creo que te vendría bien salir un poco y ver a París de noche. Vamos Elsa, será divertido."

"No lo sé." – dudó la chica.

"Anímate, tal vez encuentres un hombre apuesto que te quiera conocer o ¿le tienes miedo a Atom?"

La reina sonrió.

"No le tengo miedo a Atom."

"¿Entonces?" – Leon enarcó sus cejas sonriendo.

La rubia suspiró ante la amabilidad del francés.

"Está bien Leon, iré contigo." – soltó rodando los ojos para luego brindarle una sonrisa que él devolvió.

"Tendrás que apresurarte, sólo tenemos 15 minutos."

Elsa asintió dirigiéndose rápidamente al baño para darse una ducha. A los 10 minutos la rubia salió vestida con unos jeans azules, una camiseta celeste de cuello abierto debajo de un abrigo azul marino que Sophie le había prestado con unas botas largas negras, mientras su cabello estaba peinado en su típica trenza francesa que comenzaba a un lado de su sien. Leon aún no había salido del baño decidiendo esperarlo sentada en una de las sillas del comedor. La puerta de su habitación se abrió segundos después.

"¿Estás... – él se detuvo mirándola – lista?"

_¿Es que esa chica nunca se veía mal?_

Elsa asintió obedientemente sonriendo.

El francés se había colocado unos pantalones negros con un abrigo azul marino que tenía el cuello de color marrón claro con unos botines oscuros. En su cabello se había puesto un gorro beanie negro con una chalina guinda.

"Estoy correctamente vestida para el concierto ¿verdad?" – preguntó la reina al ver que el chico se había quedado en silencio en su sitio.

Él salió de su ensimismamiento asintiendo.

_Estaba perfecta._

"¿Nos vamos?" – preguntó.

Elsa se enderezó dirigiéndose a la entrada seguida del francés.

Los jóvenes caminaron por las calles del Barrio Latino de París entrando en un lugar llamado "Hemingway Bar". El sitio era mediano y tenía luces cálidas alrededor de el. En un extremo había un pequeño escenario donde Atom estaba terminando de colocar los instrumentos, hablando con otros jóvenes sobre lo que parecían instrucciones. A un lado, en una barra se podía ver a los meseros atendiendo rápidamente a los consumidores sentados alrededor de ella, mientras que otros estaban conversando en cómodos sillones negros esparcidos en todo el bar. Leon caminó hacia el escenario donde se encontraba su amigo para saludarlo.

"¡Eh Atom!" – saludó el chico con una mano.

El francés volteó la mirada para ver que Leon había llegado acompañado de una chica. Al joven le salió una sonrisa instantánea.

"¡Ey Leon!" – dijo bajando del escenario.

Los hombres se dieron un abrazo.

"_Bonsoir Elsa."_ – saludó Atom sonriendo aún más.

Elsa se sonrojó ligeramente.

"_Bonsoir Atom."_ – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa tímida.

"Llegaste a venir." – avisó Atom a su amigo sin despegar la mirada de la rubia.

"Sí, ya sabes, tuve ciertas complicaciones, pero estoy aquí." – sonrió Leon.

"Me alegro que estés aquí." – le dijo el chico a su amigo, aunque sonó más para la persona de su lado.

"Sí, yo también." – respondió el francés – "¿Ya está todo listo?" – preguntó Leon buscando uno de los sillones negros cerca al escenario.

"Henri y Cécile no tardan en llegar." – explicó Atom acompañando a su amigo y a Elsa a sentarse en uno de los asientos del bar – "Comenzamos en 10 minutos."

"¡Atom!" – llamó uno de los chicos de su banda desde lo lejos.

El muchacho volteó para ver que era hora de comenzar el show.

"Me tengo que ir chicos, los veo al rato. Espero que disfruten el concierto." – comunicó rápidamente comenzando a despedirse de ellos.

Leon asintió viendo que su amigo se retiraba al escenario.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?" – preguntó el francés a Elsa, luego de unos minutos.

"Sólo agua, por favor." – contestó la reina.

El chico llamó a uno de los meseros cercanos para hacer los pedidos.

"Entonces ¿qué tipo de música toca Atom?" – preguntó la rubia suavemente tratando de hacer conversación.

"Mmm… él toca todo tipo de música, es disc jockey en su tiempo libre, pero se inclina más por el jazz."

Elsa asintió ante lo que había dicho el chico sin saber nada más que decir. Leon comenzó a sacarse el abrigo y la chalina para dejarlos al lado suyo.

"¿Quieres que lo ponga al lado del mío?" – preguntó refiriéndose a su abrigo.

La reina miró el abrigo que tenía puesto asintiendo.

_Estaba comenzando a hacer un poco de calor en ese ambiente cerrado. _

La chica abrió los botones de su chaqueta entregándosela a Leon segundos después. El mesero llegó con las bebidas de ambos.

"¿Señor?" – preguntó el camarero ofreciéndole sus refrescos.

"_Merci. (Gracias.)" _– respondió Leon agarrando la botella con agua de Elsa y su botella de cerveza. – "¿Desea que lo cancele ahora o después?" – preguntó.

"No se preocupe señor, puede pagarme después."

El chico asintió sonriéndole, viendo que el mesero se retiraba. El lugar comenzaba a llenarse rápidamente, mientras Atom entraba al escenario probando los últimos detalles. Junto a él se encontraba una chica de cabello negro y tez clara, junto a tres chicos más, dos de ellos morenos y el otro con el cabello castaño claro.

"Buenas noches a todos, gracias por venir." – habló el francés por el micrófono presentándose – "Somos "_LeJazz Frères"_ y esperamos que la pasen muy bien esta noche."

La multitud comenzó a aplaudir. Henri y Cécile llegaron minutos después alcanzando a Leon y Elsa saludándolos rápidamente para ver que Atom comenzaba a tocar.

"Esta canción – el chico se rió – es una canción que escribí hace unos meses sobre un amor fugaz que tuve."

El público rió y Atom comenzó a cantar. Elsa se sorprendió inmediatamente de lo que escuchó.

_Él tenía una voz increíble. Era grave y muy suave, haciendo que se desvaneciera con el compás de la música y se conectara perfectamente con ella. _

El ritmo de la canción era lento y estaba acompañado de un coro creado por la chica que se encontraba cerca de él, mientras que el sonido del saxo se escuchaba suavemente. Atom terminó de cantar unos minutos después y el público aplaudió.

"_Merci beaucoup. (Muchas gracias.)"_ – agradeció el chico a la multitud – "Ahora es el turno de mi amiga Élise haciendo unos grandiosos covers, espero que les gusten."

Los invitados aplaudieron nuevamente viendo que el francés se retiraba a coger el saxo y dejar el micrófono a su amiga.

"Gracias Atom." – sonrió la chica – "Esta canción es acerca de esas personas que hacen de nuestro universo un mundo mágico. Con ustedes "Mr. Magic", gracias Amy." – concluyó la mujer, escuchando que el público comenzaba a aplaudir.

**- Mr. Magic (Through the smoke/Janice Long Session) – Amy Winehouse /**

Elsa comenzó a escuchar atentamente la música.

_Every day I see you _

_My hands were made for you _

_And you always give me stress me free point of view _

_Pick you up after school_

_[Chorus:] _

_(Mr. Magic) Take a token _

_(Mr. Magic) Of my love _

_(Mr. Magic) I see you through the smoke_

_Era hipnotizante._

Leon notó que la rubia empezaba a inclinarse con atención.

_Había sido una buena idea traerla._ – pensó.

_Without you, a misery _

_Blue with a migraine _

_All the songs sound better when you're next to me _

_Hey, coz they come naturally_

_[Chorus]_

Atom comenzó a tocar el saxo con una gracia que hacía que Elsa estuviera aún más atenta.

_Laying on my bed _

_I reach over for you _

_And you so fresh you even make the standards bloom _

_But its just to you through_

_[Chorus] _

_(Mr. Magic) _

_(Mr. Magic) _

_(Mr. Magic) _

_Waiting for the smoke to clear. _

_I'm waiting for the smoke to clear._

"_Merci beaucoup__." _– sonrió la chica terminando de cantar.

El público comenzó a pararse y aplaudir, siendo seguido por la reina.

_Era increíble cómo habían tocado._

Leon sonrió a su lado.

"¿Te gustó?" – preguntó una vez que ella se sentó.

Elsa asintió sonriente. El francés comenzó a reír.

"Me alegro que lo haya hecho."

"¿Quieren otra?" – preguntó la chica desde el escenario.

La rubia volteó a mirarla asintiendo con entusiasmo sin saber si la chica la había visto o no. El público pidió una canción más.

"_Merci." _– dijo saludando al público – "La siguiente canción – continuó la francesa – es un poco más lenta, pero carga un significado especial para esas personas que siguen buscando el amor en sus vidas."

**- Someone to watch over me – Amy Winehouse /**

Elsa al ver que la chica iba a cantar otra canción se inclinó nuevamente para escucharla.

_El sonido como había dicho, era más pausado._

_There's a saying old_

_Says that love is blind_

_Still we're often told_

_'Seek and ye shall find'_

_So I'm going to seek_

_A certain lad_

_I've had in mind_

_Looking everywhere_

_Haven't found him yet_

_He's the big affair_

_I cannot forget_

_Only man I ever think_

_Of with regret_

_I'd like_

_To add his inital_

_To my monogram_

_Tell me_

_Where is the shepherd_

_For this lost lamb?_

La reina comenzó a relajarse poco a poco, apoyándose lentamente en su respaldar.

_There's a somebody_

_I'm longin' to see_

_I hope that he turns_

_Out to be_

_Someone to watch over me_

_Esa canción estaba comenzando relatar lo que ella algunas veces sentía. Anna le había dicho que tratara de buscar a su "príncipe azul" en un año, y aunque ella parecía lucir desinteresada ante una relación amorosa, en su corazón deseaba encontrar a alguien que la complementara, alguien que viera a través de ella y no de la Reina de Arendelle o la Reina de Hielo que todos veían, excepto su familia._

_I'm a little lamb_

_Who's lost in the wood_

_I know I could_

_Always be good_

_To one_

_Who'll watch over me_

La canción siguió sonando, dejando que la reina se perdiera en sus letras.

_Although he may_

_Not be the man some_

_Girls think_

_Of as handsome_

_To my heart_

_He carries the key_

_¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Dónde estaba el príncipe azul que Anna le había dicho que buscara?_

_Won't you tell him please_

_To put on some speed_

_Follow my lead_

_Oh, how I need_

_Someone to watch over me_

_Won't you tell him please_

_To put on some speed_

_Follow my lead_

_Oh, how I need_

_Someone to watch over me_

_Someone to watch over me_

"¿Estás bien Elsa?" – preguntó Leon.

Elsa salió de su ensueño.

"¿Mmm?"

"Lucías fuera de este mundo." – sonrió el chico.

La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Sólo estaba pensando." – dijo comenzando a sonrojarse.

"Él debió de ser muy afortunado para que hiciera que te perdieras en esa canción."

Elsa comenzó a reír debajo de la palma de su mano.

_Leon pensaba que ella había tenido una relación amorosa anteriormente. Era mejor asentir y seguir el juego, para que él no le preguntara más sobre ella. _

El francés asintió, comenzando a beber más de su cerveza para escuchar lo que ahora había comenzado a tocar Atom junto con Élise en el micrófono. Las horas pasaron y la banda de jazz cantó sus últimas canciones despidiéndose del público con ruidosos aplausos.

"¿Qué les pareció?" – preguntó Atom acercándose al grupo donde se encontraban Henri, Cécile, Leon y Elsa, seguido por los amigos de su banda.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a saludarse unos a otros presentándose con sus respectivos nombres. Elsa y Leon empezaron a conversar con la banda sobre lo bien que habían tocado, mientras que Henri y Cécile hablaban con Atom. La rubia halagó a Élise sobre su grandiosa performance en el escenario, siendo correspondida por la francesa.

_Había sido increíble. Los chicos del siglo XXI eran muy diferentes a ella y a su hermana, pero aún así se comportaban de una forma tan natural con ella, que era muy difícil ignorarlos._

Leon miró su reloj viendo que era muy tarde.

"Creo que es hora de marcharnos." – le avisó a Elsa.

La reina giró mirándolo, asintiendo suavemente, despidiéndose una vez que estuvieron listos. Ambos jóvenes caminaron unas cuadras tratando de encontrar un taxi que los transportara a casa, sin tener mucho éxito, empezando a caminar buscando transporte.

"No ha sido tan mal después de todo." – dijo el francés rompiendo el silencio.

"Sí, Atom canta muy bien y Élise es magnífica."

El chico sonrió.

"Sabía que París de noche te iba a gustar."

La rubia rió suavemente.

"No puedo negar que lo he disfrutado."

"¿Negar? jaja. Vamos Elsa has estado atenta a cada una de las canciones que han tocado. Creo que lo has disfrutado más de lo que piensas."

_Él tenía razón, lo había hecho._

"Okey Leon, realmente me he divertido." – confesó Elsa rodando los ojos al ver que Leon le daba una sonrisa victoriosa de que él tenía razón al fin y al cabo, llegando a una esquina.

"Creo que este es un buen lugar para esperar un taxi."

Elsa asintió viendo que el chico se sentaba en el borde de la acera. La reina abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, observando que el francés se acomodaba en el pavimento sucio con tanta naturalidad como si hubiera sido uno de los sillones negros del bar.

"¿No quieres sentarte?" – preguntó él desde abajo palmeando su lado.

La rubia lo miró nuevamente asintiendo, al ver que no tenía otra opción. Leon sacó de su bolsillo un cigarrillo, prendiéndolo.

"Sabes algo Elsa… – dijo después de unos minutos – cuando no estás en tu modo Reina de Hielo, eres muy divertida."

La reina lo miró sorprendida con pánico en sus ojos.

_¿Cómo…?_

El francés rió.

"Lo siento, tal vez he sido muy agresivo – la tranquilizó – a lo que me refería, es que cuando te relajas y dejas de ser esa persona elegante y calculadora, haces que se vea sólo a una chica de 22 años que quiere disfrutar de la vida."

Elsa se relajó inmediatamente.

_Él se refería a su forma de ser._

"¿Tú crees que soy una persona altiva y sin corazón? – preguntó la chica con la mirada seria.

Leon sonrió.

"Yo creo que eres una persona dulce y hermosa, sólo que no lo demuestras por temor y te refugias bajo esa capa de chica seria y precavida." – él hizo una pausa – "Sólo debes de tomar un poco más las cosas a la ligera, no siempre podemos controlar todo." – concluyó el joven volviendo a dar una calada a su cigarrillo.

Elsa lo miró nuevamente.

"¿De verdad piensas eso?"

"Lo hago."

Ella despegó la mirada de él quedándose en silencio.

_Le costaba admitirlo, pero él tenía razón._

"Tal vez tengas razón." – respondió Elsa después de unos segundos.

Leon volteó la mirada para sonreírle.

"Ey, no quiero que te molestes conmigo, sólo es mi opinión. Además ¿qué se yo?" – concluyó con un movimiento al aire de sus manos – "Sólo soy un simple chico."

La rubia se rió.

"No creo que seas sólo un simple chico Leon, fuiste muy valiente en salvarnos a mí y a Anna ese terrible día."

Leon se encogió de hombros.

"Mmm, tal vez tenga ciertas cualidades que me hacen ver bien jaja."

_Sí que las tenía. Era muy generoso de su parte dejarlas en su apartamento y compartir sus cosas con ellas, además de mantenerlas durante su estadía, sin preguntarles muchos detalles sobre su existencia._

La reina comenzó a pensar que tal vez Leon podría ser una buena persona en la que confiar, aunque decirle la verdad era algo de lo que no estaba completamente segura.

_Anna había sugerido que confiaran en él para buscar la forma de volver a Arendelle, pero la pregunta más importante era: ¿cómo se lo explicarían?, ¿cómo le iban a decir que ellas eran de otro siglo o de otra época? ¿cómo le explicaría que ella tenía poderes de hielo?. Eso iba a ser más complicado de lo que parecía. _

Un taxi llegó a los minutos, recogiéndolos a ambos dirigiéndolos a su apartamento. Cuando llegaron, los dos chicos se despidieron con un "buenas noches", caminando cada uno a su respectiva habitación. Leon entró en su recámara, comenzando a ponerse el pijama cuando su celular vibró. El chico se acercó a su mesa de noche metiéndose en su cama para leer el mensaje.

_Era Camille._

"_¿Podemos hablar mañana?, creo que sido muy ruda contigo. Lo siento."_

El francés sonrió.

_Camille se había dado cuenta de su error._

"_Sí claro. ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?"_

"_¿Te parece el café de la otra vez? El que está al lado de la boutique "Paradis"."_

"_Me parece perfecto ¿A qué hora?"_

"_¿Ocho?"_

"_Está bien, a las ocho te espero."_

"_Un beso."_

"_Para ti también."_

Leon dejó su celular comenzando a sonreír.

_Las cosas por fin marchaban bien._


	10. No todo es lo que parece

**¡CHAN CHAN!. Estoy segura que les va a encantar este cap. Me he quedado hasta tarde corrigiéndolo, para ya no tener que hacerlos esperar. Pero... si quieren el siguiente cap para saber qué es lo que va a pasar, no se lo voy a dar tan fácil, así que espero sus reviews, de lo contrario no habrá cap #10 jajaja. Au revoir lectores!**

* * *

**Capítulo #9 "No todo es lo que parece":**

Camille estaba sentada esperando en una de las sillas del café dónde habían acordado encontrarse el día anterior. – observó Leon.

Ella llevaba una blusa clara debajo de un abrigo largo plomo y una bufanda negra, con una falda corta oscura encima de unas leggins y botas. El francés sonrió acercándose a saludarla con dos besos en la mejilla.

"_Bonsoir."_

"_Bonsoir Leon."_ – respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

El joven se sentó en la mesa junto a ella, pidiendo dos cafés con medias lunas.

"¿Cómo estás?" – preguntó Leon después que el mesero se retiró.

"Estoy bien." – respondió su novia.

"Me alegro." – contestó él sonriendo.

Camille asintió mirándolo, decidiendo que era tiempo de solucionar las cosas.

"Leon… antes de ayer, creo que fui un poco maleducada al hablarte. Lo siento, de verdad."

"No te preocupes Camille, tal vez… sólo estábamos cansados."

La chica se rió.

"La pasamos muy bien."

Él asintió sonriendo.

"Yo diría que excelente." – contestó el francés.

El mesero llegó a los minutos con sus pedidos. Los jóvenes comenzaron a beber y comer de los bocaditos.

"Entonces ¿qué tal estuvo ayer?" – preguntó Camille.

"Fue magnífico. Atom cantó muy bien, pero definitivamente Élise fue la que se robó el _show_."

"Estoy segura." – sonrió la francesa – "Leon, ayer estuve pensando sobre nuestra pelea, así que decidí ir a buscarte en la noche para darte una sorpresa e ir juntos al concierto pero no te encontré. Tu apartamento estaba vacío y nadie me contestaba el intercomunicador."

"Sí, lo sé. Ayer Anna salió con Sophie a una reunión de su trabajo y yo me fui con Elsa al concierto de Atom. La pasamos muy bien."

La chica se sorprendió.

"¿Ella es la misma chica con la que bailaste el día de tu cumpleaños?" – preguntó lentamente.

"Sí, es ella."

"Oh, entonces… ahora estás comenzando a socializar con tus nuevas inquilinas."

El francés suspiró.

"¿De verdad vamos a comenzar con esto de nuevo?" – interrogó sin alterarse.

"Tú eres él que ha llevado a esa chica en vez de tu novia al concierto."

"Tú dijiste que no tenías ganas de ir Camille, porque comenzaste con tus celos irracionales."

"Creo que ahora tengo más que explicaciones."

Leon negó con la cabeza.

_¿Por qué se estaba comportando de esa manera?_

"¿Realmente vamos a discutir por esta chica?" – preguntó el joven con la mirada baja ante la amargura que estaba comenzando a sentir.

"¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice Leon, cuando veo que tú estás comenzando a simpatizar aún más con tus amigas o tú amiga?"

"¿Será que sólo somos amigos Camille?" – contestó el francés seriamente.

"No sé que pensar Leon, yo no vivo contigo."

"¿Tal vez que estoy enamorado de ti?"

"Si realmente estás enamorado de mí, no quiero que ellas estén en tu apartamento."

Él suspiró cansado.

"Vamos Leon, no es tan difícil, son ellas o soy yo." – declaró la chica en un tono decidido.

"Camille…"

"¿Qué es lo que te hace protegerlas tanto?. Ellas son unas extrañas, no las conoces y tú lo sabes."

"Ellas sólo son reservadas y yo lo respeto, tal vez están pasando por un problema muy grave. Además siento que están en peligro."

"Y también les has agarrado cariño." – dijo Camille con la mirada seria.

Leon la miró directamente a sus ojos marrones.

"Sí, lo he hecho." – confesó – "Me gusta su compañía y Sophie se ha hecho muy buena amiga de ellas. ¿Es eso lo que quieres saber Camille?"

La chica negó con la cabeza.

"Esto no tiene sentido alguno."

"Claro que no lo tiene, porque de nuevo te estás comportando de una manera muy estúpida."

La francesa lo miró.

"¡¿Yo me estoy comportando de una manera estúpida Leon?!"

Las personas alrededor comenzaron a voltear observando a la pareja.

"Camille, por favor cálmate."

"Yo no soy la que anda recogiendo gente extraña y la lleva a su apartamento poniendo en peligro su vida y la vida de las demás personas que la rodean." – replicó la chica en voz baja y con ira.

"Te he dicho que Elsa y Anna no son peligrosas."

Camille se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos.

"Esta conversación no tiene sentido… es mejor que aclaremos nuestras vidas por separado." – declaró la chica con la mirada en su taza de café.

Leon la observó atentamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Quiero que terminemos Leon, quiero que nos separemos."

Él se sorprendió.

"¡¿Qué?!... ¿Estás terminando conmigo por unos estúpidos celos? ¿Estás haciendo eso Camille?"

"Estoy haciendo esto, porque no puedo estar contigo con esas chicas alrededor de ti."

"¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?"

"No sé en quién confiar." – contestó la francesa.

El rostro de Leon empezó a cambiar.

_Sus palabras le habían dolido. Después de esos nueve meses, ella no confiaba en él plenamente._

"¿Es eso lo que quieres Camille? ¿quieres realmente que terminemos por unas chicas que acabo de conocer?"

La francesa asintió y el chico trató de contener su dolor.

_No sabía si le dañaba más que ella terminara con él o que ella no confiara en él. De las dos formas, Camille se estaba dejando llevar por los rumores que había escuchado. _

Leon asintió tragando el nudo de su garganta.

"Está bien Camille, eres libre, no te voy a molestar ni mis problemas tampoco, puedes marcharte cuando quieras."

La chica asintió retirándose, dejándolo solo sentado en el café.

* * *

"Entonces ¿qué tal estuvo tu reunión con Sophie?"

"¡Fue fabuloso Elsa! Estuvimos hablando toda la noche con los diseñadores de diversos países. Ellos me preguntaban de dónde era, así que decidí responderles que era de Noruega, ya que en el libro de Leon dice que Arendelle luego se convirtió en lo que hoy se conoce con ese nombre." – Elsa enarcó sus cejas – "Oh, ya sabes he estado leyendo ese libro miles de veces, ya sé la historia de pies a cabeza." – la reina rió – "Bueno, te sigo contando, los diseñadores me preguntaban de dónde era y que les gustaba mi acento noruego, y que era muy bonita y elegante – sonrió Anna con un ademán – ellos tienen grandes colecciones de ropa por el mundo y Europa, que ahora van a dar a conocer en la revista que trabaja Sophie, y…" – la princesa siguió narrando su aventura a su hermana sobre lo que había experimentado en la reunión del futuro y sobre cómo había interactuado pasando desapercibida entre los invitados, recibiendo risas de parte de la rubia, al ver que ella no dejaba de ser la misma en cualquier lugar donde se encontrara. Anna terminó a los minutos de relatar su historia, tomando un sorbo del chocolate que Elsa le había preparado en la cocina de Leon. Ambas estaban sentadas en su terraza, leyendo más libros y bebiendo chocolate caliente de sus tazas, disfrutando de una noche cálida.

"Suena divertido todo lo que viviste Anna." – sonrió Elsa.

"¡Lo fue!" – se rió Anna ante el comentario de su hermana.

La media pelirroja de pronto recordó que no había encontrado a la reina a su llegada.

"A pesar, ¿dónde estabas tú anoche?. Sophie y yo llegamos a las 12:30 de la madrugada y no había rastro de ti ni de Leon."

La rubia sonrió.

"Acompañé a Leon a un concierto de jazz en el que tocaba Atom y su banda de música."

"¿Lo hiciste?" – preguntó Anna sorprendida, al ver que su hermana había salido a pasear al igual que ella.

La chica se rió.

"Lo hice. Leon insistió y decidí acompañarlo." – dijo tomando un poco de su chocolate – "No fue tan malo después de todo."

La princesa comenzó a sonreír.

"¿Entonces… decidiste acompañar a Leon?" – bromeó moviendo los hombros y alzando sus cejas.

Elsa rodó sus ojos.

"No seas tonta Anna."

La media pelirroja sonrió.

"Sólo estaba bromeando Elsa. Además sabes que eso sería una completa locura."

"Además Anna – le aclaró Elsa – Leon tiene una prometida y sí, sería una completa locura y no estoy interesada en él. Lo importante es volver a Arendelle y ocupar nuestros lugares."

"Qué aburrida." – resopló Anna.

La reina rió.

"¿Entonces, qué sugieres querida hermana?"

"Yo sugiero sis, como tu mano derecha, que tal vez mientras estemos aquí atrapadas, te diviertas un poco, y eso quiere decir – la princesa hizo una pausa para mirar sugestivamente a la rubia – que te dejes cortejar por algunos chicos, como Atom." – terminó sonriendo.

"¿No estabas insinuando primero a Leon?"

"Jajaja, Leon sólo fue una broma Elsa, además como tú dices él tiene novia y eso hay que respetarlo. Atom en cambio y por lo que he observado, está solo y tal vez necesita compañía de una bella damisela de cabellos rubios que tiene poderes de hielo."

Elsa rió moviendo su cabeza ante la ocurrencia de Anna.

"Estás loca, querida hermana." – dijo rodando sus ojos bebiendo de su chocolate.

* * *

El francés siguió caminando lentamente fumando un cigarrillo.

_Camille había terminado con él después de todos esos nueve meses, ella no había confiado completamente en su relación._

Leon siguió avanzando con la mirada baja, cuando se detuvo un momento en la acera para respirar.

_Estaba devastado. No sabía si sentir furia con el mismo por meterse en ese embrollo o decepción por su falta de confianza. Todo estaba muy confuso. _

Luego de unos minutos de pensar y aclarar sus ideas, llegó a su apartamento decidiendo abrir la puerta lo más silencioso posible, no teniendo ganas de hablar con nadie, y menos con las chicas que habían sido el motivo principal de su ruptura. El francés dejó sus cosas en su habitación y fue a buscar algo de comer en la cocina para darse cuenta que la luz de la terraza se encontraba prendida, acercándose para apagarla cuando escuchó que Elsa le hablaba a su hermana desde el segundo piso de su apartamento.

"_Anna no puedo negar que he pensado en contarle a Leon la verdad, pero aún así resulta demasiado peligroso y tal vez irracional."_

"_Elsa, si necesitamos comenzar a encontrar respuestas lo más rápido posible, tenemos que pronto decirle la verdad acerca de nosotras."_

Leon se detuvo un momento, empezando a escuchar atentamente a las hermanas sin hacer ningún ruido.

_¿De qué estaban hablando?_

"_Sólo piénsalo Elsa, ya hemos investigado todos sus libros que han estado en su estante. Tal vez, ya llegó la hora de contarle nuestra verdadera historia."_

"_Anna, ¿de verdad crees que Leon nos pueda creer si le decimos la verdad?"_

"_No lo sé, supongo que tendremos que tener fe, como tú dijiste."_

_¿Qué verdad? ¿Qué le estaban ocultando? ¿Lo habían estado espiando?_

"_Vamos Elsa, tenemos que creer en él."_

"_No estoy segura Anna, Leon parece un buen chico, pero ¿cómo actuaría alguien del siglo XXI, si supiera que venimos de un reino extinto y que somos una reina y una princesa perdidas en el tiempo?"_

"_Supongo que sonaría muy original." – se rió Anna._

"_Estoy hablando en serio Anna, no podemos decirle a Leon que venimos de Arendelle, que somos esas chicas del libro que él nos leyó."_

"_¿Entonces que sugieres Elsa?" – preguntó Anna volviendo a estar seria – "Porque hasta el momento no hemos encontrado un portal que nos lleve de vuelta. Sonará loca esta idea, pero tarde o temprano él tendrá que saber la verdad."_

Leon se apoyó en uno de los estantes de la cocina sin tener palabras.

_Esas chicas le habían estado mintiendo todo el tiempo, él había confiado en ellas y ellas lo habían engañado como había dicho Camille. ¿De qué reino extinto hablaban? ¿Quiénes eran realmente?_

"_Elsa, ¿de verdad quieres que regresemos a Arendelle?"_

"_Sabes que es lo que más deseo Anna."_

"_Entonces tenemos que decirle la verdad."_

_Elsa suspiró y habló luego de unos minutos._

"_Muy bien Anna, sólo dame un tiempo por favor y hablaré con él."_

_No era necesario._ – pensó el francés retirándose a buscar en silencio el libro de Historia y mitología escandinava – nórdica que estaba en uno de sus estantes, cogiéndolo y dirigiéndose nuevamente en silencio hacia la puerta de su apartamento para hacerla sonar.

"Estoy en casa." – comunicó en voz alta para que ambas chicas lo escucharan.

"_Salut Leon."_ – saludaron ambas hermanas desde la terraza.

"Siento no poder acompañarlas chicas, pero tengo mucho trabajo por hacer." – avisó en un tono natural.

"No te preocupes Leon, nosotras ya nos íbamos a dormir." – respondió Anna.

"Okey." – dijo el francés entrando rápidamente en su habitación, cerrando la entrada con cerrojo, cogiendo su laptop y el libro de mitología que había observado varias veces a Elsa y Anna leer.

El chico comenzó a pasar las páginas con premura hasta encontrar la historia del reino de Arendelle empezando a leerla detenidamente, ayudándose de su laptop para buscar más información sobre ellas.

_La historia se basaba en dos hermanas, una de ellas era una reina que tenía un secreto que el día de su coronación la princesa dio a conocer, después su hermana menor falleció y la reina al enterarse de su muerte se suicidó._

Leon comenzó a pensar con atención.

_Ambas chicas le habían dicho que se llamaban Elsa y Anna, como las del libro, ellas eran hermanas, de eso no había duda, sus posturas eran erguidas y hablaban siempre educadamente con las personas, pero ¿de verdad podían ser miembros de la realeza del siglo XIX? ¿De verdad eran esas chicas de la historia? _– pensó unos minutos el francés – _¿En qué estás pensando Leon? Eso es una completa idiotez, era imposible. _

El joven volvió a leer de nuevo el relato ante la duda, buscando en el internet si había más información sobre ellas. Luego de varios minutos y búsquedas encontró leyendas parecidas al libro e historias sobre el reino, pero que terminaban con el mismo final o relatos semejantes. Leon suspiró cansado.

_Esas chicas no podían ser las que decían, eso era una tontería, era una estupidez. ¿Cómo podía creer que ellas venían de otra época?_. _Pero… las cosas que habían mencionado encajaban tan bien y las imágenes eran tan parecidas a ellas._

El francés comenzó a dudar dándole vueltas a la idea.

_No… no. Elsa y Anna no podían ser las que decían que eran, era imposible, pero si no eran esas chicas del libro ¿entonces cuál era su verdadera identidad?_

El chico comenzó a reclinarse encima de su almohada.

_No importaba quiénes fueran en ese momento. Ellas le habían mentido. Ellas lo habían engañado. Ellas habían hecho que su relación terminara. – _pensó Leon comenzando a enfurecerse – _Tenía que saber respuestas y buscaría la forma de saber la verdad al día siguiente, costara lo que costara._

* * *

Elsa y Anna despertaron con tranquilidad de la habitación que compartían, sintiendo que el sol se colaba por su ventana. Ambas hermanas habían hablado de muchas cosas el día anterior, como sus experiencias con otras personas del futuro.

_El siglo XXI podía ser un lugar misterioso y peligroso, pero también tenía sus cualidades que lo hacían ver agradable a los ojos de ambas._

Las hermanas se turnaron el baño luego de unos minutos, para colocarse después dos pantalones cómodos de colores celestes y verdes con camisetas a juego. Luego de estar listas, se dirigieron a la cocina encontrando que el joven francés se preparaba un café.

"_Bonjour Leon."_ – dijeron ambas con calma.

El chico las miró, saludándolas con un asentimiento de cabeza. Anna comenzó a buscar dos vasos, mientras Elsa abría la refrigeradora para coger un poco de leche.

"¿Entonces, cómo te fue en tu reunión con Camille, Leon? ¿Todo se solucionó?" – preguntó la media pelirroja sonriente.

El francés la miró con el semblante serio.

"Ella rompió conmigo. Ya no estamos juntos."

Ambas chicas abrieron los ojos de la impresión, no sabiendo qué decir ante la respuesta. Luego de un momento de incómodo silencio, Elsa preguntó.

"Oh, ¿estás bien Leon?"

"No lo sé, Elsa."

"Nosotras, nosotras lo sentimos.¿Tal vez haya algo en lo que podamos ayudar?" – sugirió la princesa.

"De hecho Anna, Camille terminó conmigo por ustedes." – respondió el chico – "Ella no confió lo suficiente en mí para ver que le era fiel."

Anna se quedó inmóvil y Elsa también.

_Camille había roto con él porque pensaba que Leon se había involucrado con alguna de ellas en una relación más que amical._

"No… no sabíamos que estábamos causándote problemas Leon, te ofrezco mis disculpas, no era nuestra intención que terminaras con tu prometida. Lo sentimos de verdad." – dijo Elsa sin saber nada más que decir.

Leon tomó un sorbo de su café, apoyándose en uno de los estantes de la cocina.

"No te preocupes Elsa, estoy seguro que no era vuestra intención. Yo le dije que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse, pero ella pensó que no era suficiente confiar en ustedes debido a que las conocí repentinamente."

Las hermanas se miraron para luego volver su vista hacia el joven.

"No deseábamos provocarte problemas, ha sido nuestra culpa, lo sentimos mucho." – se disculpó Anna con sinceridad.

El chico se encogió de hombros y trató de relajarse.

"No se preocupen chicas, Camille algunas veces puede ser un poco exagerada, además es bueno que pueda confiar en ustedes, porque sé que no tengo nada de lo que preocuparme." – respondió tratando de brindarles una sonrisa. – "Entonces, ¿han tratado de comunicarse con alguien cercano que las pueda ayudar en su retorno?"

"Todavía no hemos conseguido respuestas." – comunicó la reina con calma.

"Tal vez, yo pueda ayudarlas. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba su villa?¿En qué parte de Suecia o Francia se encontraba exactamente?"

"Al noroeste de Francia." – respondió Anna.

"Oh sí, lo olvidé. ¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"Ardal." – respondió Elsa.

"Eso queda… ¿en Noruega?"

"Sí." – respondió la princesa con una sonrisa.

Leon asintió bebiendo otro sorbo de su café.

"Estoy seguro que es muy bonita."

"Es hermosa, hay muchos fiordos." – contestó Anna.

"Mmm, eso se oye interesante." – él hizo una pausa – "Tal vez un día me dé una vuelta por allá. Arendelle se oye espectacular."

Las chicas se miraron nuevamente con un poco de preocupación.

"Es Ardal, Leon." – le aclaró Elsa con suavidad ante su error.

"¿Estás segura Elsa?" – dijo el chico comenzando a salir de la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación y coger un objeto entre sus manos segundos después – "Porque en este libro dice que es Arendelle." – explicó mostrando el libro de "Historia y mitología escandinava – nórdica" que ellas habían leído varias veces.

Elsa y Anna comenzaron a tensarse levemente.

_Él no podía haber deducido la verdad._

"Esas son sólo historias Leon. Es un libro." – comunicó la media pelirroja tratando de no mostrar su tensión.

"¿Y si es sólo un libro Anna? ¿Por qué hay muchas cosas semejantes a ustedes? A ver…" – avisó el francés comenzando a ojear las páginas – "Una princesa que se llamaba Anna y que tenía una hermana llamada Elsa, igual que ustedes. Ambas eran miembros de la realeza, eso quiere decir que eran educadas y muy corteses, como ustedes."

"Leon, sólo es una coincidencia. Le hemos dicho que nuestros padres eran muy aficionados a la mitología nórdica." – trató de sonreír Elsa.

El francés dejó el libro en la mesa de su sala, respirando varias veces hablando en un tono serio y cortante.

"Basta de mentiras." – comunicó mirándolas directamente a los ojos – "Quiero la verdad y la quiero ahora. ¿Quiénes son ustedes realmente?" – preguntó seriamente.

La reina lo miró con atención contestándole en un tono calmado, obviando su cambio de humor.

"¿A qué te refieres Leon?, te hemos dicho la verdad, nos llamamos Elsa y Anna y venimos de muy lejos y actualmente necesitamos un refugio para protegernos, además…"

"¡BASTA!" – gritó el chico ante la amargura que estaba comenzando a salir de él – "¡QUIERO LA VERDAD! ¡¿QUIÉNES SON USTEDES?! ¡NO QUIERO MÁS MENTIRAS! ¡¿QUIERO SABER AHORA MISMO QUIÉNES SON?!"

Las hermanas se sorprendieron inmediatamente ante su cambio de humor.

_Leon era una persona amable y sonriente, pero el verlo en ese estado, era algo que no pasaba desapercibido dos veces._ – pensaron ambas.

"Leon…" – dijo Anna tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente acercándose a él.

"¡No me toques Anna! Si es que te llamas así." – avisó el francés alejándose de ella.

La tensión comenzaba a concentrarse en la sala.

"Mi verdadero nombre es Anna y el de Elsa también, Leon." – comunicó la princesa.

"¿Entonces… quiénes son ustedes?" – preguntó el chico con la mirada seria y un tono frío – "¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa que dicen venir de un reino extinto? ¿Qué broma están jugando?"

Elsa y Anna comenzaron a mirarse, dirigiéndole luego la mirada.

_En su rostro se podía ver que él estaba hablando seriamente, sin rodeos._ _Pero, ¿cómo era posible que él supiera de su verdadera identidad?_

"¿Cómo…?" – preguntó Elsa tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

"Las escuché anoche hablando en mi terraza, luego de que Camille terminara conmigo. Comencé a averiguar sobre ustedes y aunque no estoy seguro de creer toda esta locura, así que quiero tener respuestas ahora mismo. ¿Quiénes son?"– volvió a preguntar el francés.

Anna comenzó a soltar el aire que estaba conteniendo, finalmente respondiendo.

"Nosotras somos Anna y Elsa de Arendelle – dijo señalando a su hermana – nosotras venimos del pasado, de un reino que aparentemente está extinto. Caímos en un portal el día del cumpleaños de Elsa y ahora nos encontramos en este lugar y en esta época, sin tener idea de cómo volver a nuestro tiempo, a 1840."

Los ojos de Leon se abrieron.

_¿QUÉ?, ESO ERA UNA LOCURA, ¿UN PORTAL? ¿DE QUÉ ESTABAN HABLANDO?_

"¡Quiero la verdad, y no lo voy a repetir dos veces!" – comunicó el chico dejando que su ira comenzara a salir nuevamente.

"¡Esa es la verdad Leon!" – le respondió Anna en voz alta.

Él se pasó los dedos por su cabello corto ante la desesperación.

"¡TE HE DICHO QUE QUIERO LA VERDAD!" – gritó acercándose a Anna con tono amenazador.

Elsa se movió rápidamente delante de su hermana interrumpiendo su avance.

"Da un paso más y te prometo que no respondo." – le avisó fríamente.

"¿Y quién se supone que me lo impide? ¿Una reina de 1840? ¿Alguien que dejó que su hermana se sacrificara por ella?" – desafió el chico en tono burlón.

En cuestión de segundos, la reina levantó con fuerza la palma de su mano hacia su mejilla, siendo detenida con fuerza.

"No te atrevas, porque el que no responda acá seré yo." – aclaró Leon con el mismo tono frío que ella.

Elsa gruñó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos tratando de soltar su agarre.

"Chicos… por favor… cálmense, Elsa… por favor." – suplicó Anna ante la amargura de ambos.

La pareja se miró una vez más y el joven soltó su presa. La reina se irguió, encarando al francés, comenzando a hablar en un tono decidido, obviando su enojo y sus réplicas.

"Anna te ha dicho la verdad, nosotras somos esas princesas que tú has leído en ese libro. No sabemos cómo llegamos aquí, pero sí sabemos el por qué. El día de mi cumpleaños sufrimos una emboscada por parte de unos ladrones y estoy segura que el principal sospechoso es el duque de Weselton. Duque de un reino al que yo le negué el comercio. Somos Leon – ella hizo una pausa – la reina y la princesa de Arendelle, una monarquía de 1840, que actualmente se encuentra extinta y por tal motivo necesitamos volver a nuestra época, pero hasta el momento no hemos encontrado soluciones." – Elsa se irguió aún más clavando sus ojos azules en los de él – "Esa es la cruda verdad Leon, si la aceptas o no, es tu problema." – concluyó dando media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la habitación que él les había reservado cerrando la puerta sonoramente.

El chico se quedó inmóvil ante su reacción.

_Ella había dicho la verdad. Ellas eran la reina y la princesa de Arendelle. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible?_

Anna trató de calmar la tensión que se había formado alrededor de la sala.

"Leon, tienes que creernos. Esa es la verdad."

Él volteó a mirarla respondiendo en un tono serio y decidido.

"No quiero saber nada más de ustedes. Se marchan en dos días." – concluyó saliendo de la habitación para coger sus llaves y dirigirse a la calle.


	11. Creer para ver

**Jaja ¿me extrañaron?... bueno espero que sí. **

**Acá tienen su tan ansiado cap, que es el fin y a la misma vez el comienzo de lo que les gusta ("le amour..."). Espero que lo disfruten y ya saben si quieren el siguiente cap, no se los daré hasta recibir comentarios acerca de este, porque estoy muy... segura que querrán saber qué sucede luego con Elsa y Anna, y obviamente la vida personal de la reina, además de cómo reacciona a nuevas sensaciones que ni ella misma entiende. Bueno, mejor guardo silencio para no spoilearlos, perooo... ya saben y quedan advertidos, sin reviews, no hay cap 11... Au revoir!**

* * *

**Capítulo #10 "Creer para ver":**

"Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que ellas son miembros de la realeza del siglo XIX?"

Él asintió. La francesa se quedó con la boca abierta nuevamente.

_Leon le había contado toda la historia de Elsa y Anna dos veces, pero aún así no podía caer en su asombro._

"¿Realmente lo crees Sophie?"

Ella seguía con la mirada de asombro asintiendo.

"¿Lo haces?"

Sophie volvió a asentir tratando de volver a la realidad.

"Sí, de hecho, tiene un poco de sentido en cierta forma. Ellas pueden vestirse con sólo shorts y camisetas, pero aún así lucen perfectamente elegantes."

Leon suspiró.

"Sophie no estamos hablando sobre tus consejos de moda."

"No me refiero a mis consejos de moda Leon, me refiero a que ambas se comportan naturalmente como alguien de la realeza. Ellas son las que dicen ser."

El chico se pasó los dedos por su cabello corto.

"Ellas me mintieron Sophie."

"¿Bueno, qué esperabas Leon? Sonaría muy ido de los pelos decir que vienes de una época distinta donde eres una reina y una princesa del pasado."

El francés suspiró, echándose sobre la silla del café donde ambos se encontraban.

"No sé que pensar."

"Tal vez hablar con ellas tranquilamente sea una buena solución."

"¡Ellas hicieron que terminara con Camille, Sophie!" – exclamó el chico inclinándose hacia su hermana.

"Oh, vamos Leon." – le respondió la francesa rodando sus ojos – "Camille iba a terminar contigo por ellas o por otras chicas a tu alrededor. Su inseguridad como mujer no es culpa de Elsa y Anna, además yo creo que si ella realmente hubiera confiado en ti hermano, seguiría contigo, sea con quien sea que tuvieras a tu lado." – concluyó mirándolo.

Leon comenzó a inclinarse hacia su hermana.

"No puedo estar con dos chicas a mi alrededor que me han mentido Sophie, que me han engañado."

"¿Sabes que ellas lo han hecho para protegerse, verdad?" – le interrumpió la joven, viendo que su hermano la miraba seriamente – "Leon – ella hizo una pausa – Elsa y Anna guardaron su secreto por el mismo motivo que tú guardaste el de papá. Algunas veces no decir la verdad no es engañar a los demás, sino protegerlos de una cruda realidad."

Leon comenzó a pensar.

"¿De verdad piensas eso Sophie?"

"Para mí, tiene sentido."

Él suspiró.

"No lo sé. Les he dicho que se marchen de mi apartamento en dos días."

La chica abrió sus labios en asombro.

"¿Has hecho qué?"

El francés se encogió de hombros.

"No las quiero ver a mi alrededor."

Sophie empezó a beber un sorbo de su mocaccino con tranquilidad, declarando luego con firmeza.

"No puedes hacer eso Leon." – dijo.

"¿Por qué no?" – preguntó el francés – "Ellas han arruinado mi relación, ellas me han mentido."

"Porque ellas – interrumpió la chica – se encuentran solas en este mundo Leon. Porque ellas, no desearon este destino, pero aún así están tratando de volver a dónde pertenecen de acuerdo a sus posibilidades, y aunque te cueste admitirlo, ellas están perdidas."

Leon mordió su mandíbula fuertemente.

_Odiaba que su hermana tuviera la razón._

"Sólo voy a ayudarlas en lo necesario." – declaró con soberbia – "Les daré comida y hospedaje, pero no haré nada más por ellas. Se acabaron los paseos y las salidas amistosas. Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con esas chicas."

La francesa asintió tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

_Su hermano tarde o temprano iba a caer en su propia trampa, tenía demasiado buen corazón para ser egoísta._

"Está bien Leon, que así sea." – comunicó Sophie – "Aunque por mi lado, no pienses que será lo mismo. Yo sí las visitaré y les seguiré comprando todo lo que necesiten. Una reina y una princesa de 1840 no se ve todos los días." – terminó la chica con una sonrisa bebiendo de su taza.

* * *

Elsa y Anna se encontraban en la habitación que Leon las había alojado, pensando y tratando de recomponerse de todo lo que había sucedido.

_Él por fin sabía la verdad, él las había escuchado horas antes, y había reaccionado de la peor manera posible._ – pensó Anna.

La princesa se encontraba sentada en el borde de la pequeña cama, mientras su hermana miraba por el balcón que daba a las calles parisinas.

"¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer Elsa?" – preguntó la media pelirroja preocupada – "Leon no quiere saber nada de nosotras y nos tenemos que marchar en dos días."

"Recogeremos nuestras pertenencias Anna, venderemos nuestras joyas y trataremos de encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos. Después comenzaremos a buscar soluciones sin detenernos." – respondió Elsa en un tono serio.

Anna la miró con atención nuevamente.

_Su hermana le estaba dando la espalda y tenía sus manos entrelazadas adelante de ella en su posición habitual de reina. Elsa se había enfrentado a Leon por el modo brusco en el que él le había hablado y sabía que ella no iba a pasar desapercibida su falta de respeto. Las cosas de repente comenzaban a andar mal._

"Podemos hablar con Sophie." – sugirió la princesa después de varios minutos de silencio.

Elsa volteó ligeramente para observarla.

"Es mejor no involucrar a más personas Anna."

"Pero, Sophie es una de las personas más cercanas que tenemos en este mundo Elsa, además de Leon."

La rubia suspiró cansada.

"No quiero que Sophie tenga que cargar más con nuestros problemas Anna, no sería justo para ella." – dijo la reina con calma.

La media pelirroja comenzó a asentir resignada al ver que su hermana no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

"Está bien Elsa." – respondió en voz baja, saliendo de la habitación buscando algo de beber.

A la mañana siguiente de la gran pelea, las dos chicas hicieron su rutina habitual, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para coger algo de comer, sentándose en silencio minutos después en el comedor de la sala.

Elsa estaba muy callada y Anna no había tratado de hacer conversación con su hermana sabiendo que ella estaba pensando en cómo solucionarían todo ese embrollo y volverían a Arendelle. La media pelirroja cogió uno de los croissants que Leon había comprado dos días anteriores dándole un mordisco, cuando escuchó que el chico salía de su habitación. Ella levantó la mirada, viendo que Leon se dirigía hacia su cocina para buscar algo de comer al igual que ellas. Anna suspiró.

_No le gustaba nada esa situación._

La princesa continuó comiendo en silencio su desayuno matutino, viendo de reojo que él se acercaba a ellas con una distancia prudencial.

"Se pueden quedar." – declaró el chico en un tono frío – "Tendrán comida y refugio por el resto de su estadía, pero no esperen nada más de mi parte." – avisó.

"Pero… pero… tú dijiste que sólo íbamos a estar hasta mañana." – respondió Anna.

Leon la miró con seriedad.

"Tienen suerte que Sophie haya intercedido por ustedes. Se quedarán el tiempo que necesiten hasta que solucionen sus problemas."

"¿Sophie hizo eso? ¿Por qué?"

"Se lo tendrás que preguntar tú Anna, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes." – sentenció el francés para luego marcharse de nuevo hacia su cocina.

La princesa giró la mirada hacia su hermana observando su reacción, viendo que ella no se había inmutado en lo absoluto.

_Elsa estaba mirando a la nada, como si nunca hubiera sucedido algo, bebiendo un poco de su taza, levantándose en silencio minutos después y retirándose hacia la habitación que ambas compartían._

La media pelirroja suspiró.

_Ellas se iban a quedar, iban a tener un refugio, pero ¿por qué no se sentía feliz en ese momento?_

Pasaron las horas y la hermana menor recogió sus tazas y los servicios sucios de ambas para colocarlos en el lavadero y luego limpiarlos.

_Leon se encontraba en ese momento en su terraza, lo podía deducir por la música que se escuchaba del segundo piso. Elsa por otro lado, no había salido de la habitación durante horas._

Anna, sin saber que hacer, se dirigió al dormitorio donde estaba su hermana para conversar con ella.

"¿Elsa?" – preguntó con cautela.

_Su hermana mayor podía haberse abierto con ella después del incidente que tuvieron ambas un año anterior, pero aún le costaba entrar en confianza con ella, cuando se encontraba pensativa. _

"¿Si Anna?" – le respondió la reina con calma.

"Mmm…" – tanteó la media pelirroja – "¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Leon hace unas horas?"

"Lo hice Anna."

"Entonces ¿qué opinas?"

"Creo que es muy amable de parte de Sophie interceder por nosotras."

"Me refiero a Leon, Elsa. Él nos ha dejado quedarnos después de todo."

La rubia se detuvo un momento para contestarle. Anna sabía que su hermana seguía molesta con él porque había tratado de acercarse a ella bruscamente.

"Leon ha sido muy amable también y es mejor que respetemos su decisión de guardar las distancias necesarias."

Anna suspiró con cansancio sentándose en el borde de la cama que compartían.

_El francés se había convertido en su amigo y aunque estuviera molesto con ellas y actuando fríamente, deseaba que volviera a ser amable y las cosas se solucionaran, porque esa situación de verdad le estaba incomodando._

"Elsa." – dijo la princesa después de una pausa – "Leon no sabe toda la verdad."

La rubia volteó con el rostro serio.

"¿A qué te refieres Anna?"

La media pelirroja vaciló tomando un poco de aire un momento, para luego declarar firmemente.

"Leon sólo sabe que somos una princesa y una reina del siglo XIX, mas no sabe la razón por la cual tú revelaste tu secreto el día de tu coronación."

Elsa la miró fijamente con sus ojos azules como el hielo.

"¿Te refieres a mis poderes de hielo Anna?"

La princesa asintió.

"¿Quieres decirle a Leon sobre mis poderes de hielo?"

"No lo tomes a mal Elsa, pero tal vez eso solucionaría las cosas y Leon vería que estamos siendo completamente sinceras con él."

"¡¿Qué?!" – preguntó la reina seriamente.

"Vamos Elsa, será mucho mejor." – dijo Anna tratando de sonreírle a su hermana.

"¡Anna, no! ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Quieres echarme a la boca del lobo?"

"¡Elsa no! Claro que no… pero sino le decimos a Leon toda la verdad, luego va a reaccionar de la misma manera que reaccionó ayer. Elsa, por favor." – rogó la media pelirroja tratando de que su hermana comprendiera su punto – "Además ¿qué le vamos a decir cuándo nos pregunte cuál era el tan preciado secreto de la reina? Porque estoy segura que ha leído ese libro varias veces para encontrar respuestas."

La rubia tomó un poco de aire tratando de calmarse, observando que le había hablado a su hermana en un tono muy duro.

"Anna… mis poderes… es algo que tal vez Leon no pueda tomar con calma, no todas las personas reaccionan como tú al saber que alguien tiene poderes de hielo, que alguien… es diferente."

La chica se paró de su asiento para encarar a su hermana y cogerle las manos.

"Elsa, estoy segura que Leon lo comprendería perfectamente."

"Yo no lo estoy Anna." – interrumpió la reina – "Por favor sis, déjame guardar al menos ese secreto, mi secreto – suspiró Elsa – y tal vez, si llega la oportunidad de decírselo, te prometo que contaré toda la verdad sobre nuestra historia, sólo dame un tiempo, por favor."

La media pelirroja observó nuevamente a su hermana, viendo que ella comenzaba a sentir miedo al rechazo, tratando de protegerse otra vez.

_Tal vez, tenía que dejar que ella misma contara su secreto, su historia, cuando estuviera preparada._

"Está bien, Elsa. No te preocupes." – dijo abrazando a su hermana mayor – "Cuando estés lista lo sabrás, estoy segura."

"Gracias Anna." – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de su hermana – "Ahora, con respecto a mi secreto, le diremos que tuve problemas de dislexia y que eso me avergonzaba mucho porque no podía leer con claridad, así que me aislé poco a poco de las personas ¿okey?"

Anna comenzó a reír separándose del abrazo.

"¿Dislexia?"

Elsa se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

"Es algo que leí en uno de los libros de Leon."

La princesa asintió sonriendo ante la ocurrencia de su hermana.

"Está bien sis."

* * *

Los días pasaron y toda la semana el joven había ignorado la presencia de las hermanas con frialdad. Era Viernes por la noche, y Anna se encontraba al lado de Elsa en la sala viendo un programa de televisión.

"Aún no puedo entender cómo esto puede reflejar tantas imágenes." – comentó la reina al ver el programa de cocina que ambas estaban mirando.

"Es la magia del futuro sis." – le sonrió la princesa.

Las dos observaron unos minutos más cómo el cheff preparaba los platillos, mientras hablaba y explicaba al televidente la preparación de la receta. Anna suspiró con cansancio.

"Elsa cambia, por favor. Hemos estado mirando a ese cocinero durante una hora."

"Lo siento Anna, pero es interesante cómo hace todo eso en tan sólo media hora. Nuestros sirvientes se demoran mucho más."

"No lo sé Elsa, tal vez tengan ayudantes que no vemos en ese momento."

La rubia asintió.

_Tal vez tenía razón._

"Por favor Elsa, cambia." – insistió nuevamente la princesa implorándole con sus ojos azules verdosos.

Elsa rodó sus ojos.

_Su hermana no se iba a dar por vencida._

"Es todo tuyo." – dijo dándole el control remoto.

"Gracias sis." – contestó la media pelirroja cambiando de canal, a uno donde se veían deportes extremos.

La reina miró unos minutos más la pantalla, dirigiéndose luego hacia la cocina a buscar algo de comer y beber. La puerta del apartamento se abrió.

Leon había llegado.

El francés entró en la sala dejando sus cosas, viendo que una chica miraba la televisión con entusiasmo, volteando a saludarlo con una mano y una sonrisa tímida, como hacía siempre que se veían. El chico ignoró su saludo, girando rápidamente para dirigirse hacia su terraza, sintiendo que alguien tropezaba accidentalmente contra él. Elsa tenía muy buen equilibrio; sin embargo, el francés la había golpeado tan fuerte, haciendo que sus pies se enredaran y cayera sentada en el piso, rompiendo de casualidad la taza de vidrio que llevaba en su mano derecha. Leon bajó la mirada observando que una rubia estaba sentada en el suelo debido al golpe brusco que le había dado.

_Estaba molesto con ambas, pero eso no significaba que iba a dejar de ser un caballero con una dama._

"Lo siento." – se disculpó el francés ofreciéndole su mano a la reina para levantarla.

La chica levantó su mirada.

"No te preocupes, yo puedo sola." – contestó con autosuficiencia comenzando a erguirse.

Leon asintió, retirándose a un lado viendo que el lugar donde la taza se había estrellado comenzaba a teñirse de rojo.

"Estás sangrando." – le avisó a la rubia observando su mano – "Déjame ayudarte, tengo un poco de algodón y alcohol cerca."

Elsa miró su mano, dándose cuenta que habían pequeños cortes en ella, comenzando a hacer que la sangre brotara con rapidez.

_Él le había ofrecido su ayuda y aunque sonara apropiada su propuesta, no iba a aceptarla después de cómo le había hablado a su hermana._

"Sólo son pequeños cortes. No necesito tu ayuda." – informó la reina.

El francés miró nuevamente a la chica, volviendo a poner su semblante en completa seriedad.

_Les había dicho a ambas que no quería saber nada más acerca de ellas, aunque Anna por su lado había intentado hacer conversación con él y lo saludaba con una sonrisa tímida cada vez que se encontraban, Elsa era diferente. Ella había seguido sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, no hablaba con él, ni lo saludaba y rara vez volteaba a mirarlo si se encontraban en la misma habitación, no existiendo literalmente para ella. Eso estaba perfectamente bien._

"Bien." – respondió Leon pasando a su lado, dirigiéndose hacia su terraza.

Elsa giró su mirada hacia su hermana que comenzaba a levantarse para socorrerla.

_Las heridas no era muy grandes, pero le ardían con severidad. _

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al grifo del baño que compartían, buscando un pedazo de tela para envolverlo en la mano dañada de la rubia, limpiando luego la sangre y sentándose en los sillones de la sala nuevamente.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" – preguntó Anna.

"Sí, solo arde un poco." – respondió Elsa comenzando a mover su mano lentamente en la venda improvisada que habían hecho.

La princesa sonrió.

_Ella podía ser la Reina del hielo, pero aún seguía siendo una humana como cualquier persona._

"¿Elsa?" – preguntó la media pelirroja después de varios minutos.

"¿Sí Anna?"

"Tal vez te molestes conmigo, pero…" – suspiró la chica con tristeza.

"¿Qué es Anna?" – preguntó la reina con preocupación.

La princesa tomó un poco de aire mirando a su hermana.

_Sabía que podía dañar sus sentimientos, pero tenía que ser sincera con ella. _

"Ya no puedo soportar esta situación Elsa." – confesó Anna – "No puedo estar en un lugar donde todos se ignoran. Tal vez para ti es más fácil, pero yo pasé trece años de mi vida siendo ignorada. No puedo seguir así sis, me duele."

La reina abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mirando a su hermana menor, comprendiendo lo que estaba sintiendo.

_Anna comenzaba a sentir la indiferencia nuevamente, y aunque ella podía llevarla mejor después de muchos años de entrenamiento, su hermana no era tan fuerte en ese sentido. _

La rubia atrajo a la chica entre sus brazos, hablándole con la misma suavidad que le hablaba cuando ella se sentía sola.

"Lo siento Anna, no quería que te volvieras a sentir de ese modo. ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?"

La media pelirroja se separó del abrazo, mirándola fijamente. Elsa lo comprendió al instante.

"¿Quieres que hable con Leon, verdad?"

Anna asintió.

La chica suspiró con cansancio.

_Iba a tener que dejar su orgullo e interceder por su hermana._

"Está bien Anna, hablaré con él." – le avisó – "Trataré de solucionar las cosas, pero no esperes que comenzaré a rogar si él no acepta relajar esta situación. "

La princesa comenzó a sonreír abrazando más fuerte a la reina.

"Al menos sabré que lo intentaste sis."

Elsa sonrió.

_Haría cualquier cosa por ella._

* * *

**- El último café – Roberto Goyeneche / **

_Camille había terminado con él, ella se había marchado, dejándolo completamente solo en el café. Había intentado hablar con ella después de varios días, pero había sido en vano, lo había rechazado y había vuelto a preguntarle lo mismo: ¿si Elsa y Anna seguían en su apartamento?_

Leon suspiró cansado.

_¿Por qué el amor tenía que ser tan difícil?_

_Ella no había confiado en él después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos y aunque detestaba que Sophie tuviera razón en muchas cosas, tal vez era hora de dejarla ir y resignarse a que ella no era para él. Por otro lado, la relación con sus inquilinas no había mejorado y aún era extraño creer en todo lo que ellas le habían dicho. Elsa y Anna no eran lo que él había pensado. Ellas habían resultado ser una reina y una princesa de 1840 que estaban perdidas en el tiempo. No entendía cómo su vida podía haber cambiado de un día para otro. Las había encontrado un día y de pronto se enteraba que las dos venían de un reino de hace 170 años._

_¿En qué locura te has metido Leon? – _pensó el chico con otro suspiro.

_Deseaba que en cierta parte no se hubiera quedado a escuchar su secreto, hacía las cosas más fáciles, pero la realidad era otra. Ellas le habían mentido y aunque en un principio quería que se marcharan de su apartamento, había una parte de él que no podía hacerlo, porque se había encariñado con ellas y se habían vuelto sus nuevas amigas, como Camille decía._

El francés subió un poco más el volumen de la canción, cogiendo su cuaderno de bocetos comenzando a dibujar.

_Los días habían pasado y las ignoraba perfectamente cada día que pasaba, aunque algunas veces le costaba obviar los saludos de Anna. Elsa, por otro lado, había acatado sus órdenes sin refutar, ella no se inmutaba con su presencia y lo había rechazado tan fríamente horas antes, que le había dolido en el corazón. Ella podía ser amable y encantadora cuando se relajaba, pero el día que supo la verdad sobre ellas, había reaccionado de una manera tan seria y cortante cuando había intentado acercarse a su hermana, que lo había dejado sin palabras por unos minutos. Sin duda, esa chica era un mar de sorpresas._

La música terminó y Leon empezó a buscar cambiar de canción en su ordenador, cuando escuchó una aclaración de garganta detrás de él.

_Era probable que fuera Anna, ella no se iba a dar por vencida._

"Vete Anna." – comunicó en un tono serio sin voltear la mirada.

"No soy Anna." – le respondió Elsa con calma.

El francés abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

_Horas antes ella lo había evadido y ahora se encontraba detrás de él probablemente con ganas de conversar._

"Pensé que no necesitabas ayuda con tu mano." – replicó el chico sin mirarla.

"No la necesito." – contestó la reina nuevamente.

Leon gruñó en su interior.

_Esa chica era buena para ignorar a las personas._

"Entonces ¿por qué estás acá?" – preguntó dejando de buscar música en su laptop para encararla.

Elsa se irguió aún más en su sitio, respondiéndole con la mejor cara de póker que él había visto.

"Estoy acá porque Anna me ha pedido que converse contigo."

"Entonces, dile a Anna que no deseo conversar con ustedes."

La rubia lo miró seriamente, comenzando a dar media vuelta, deteniéndose a los metros, girando a mirarlo.

"Le prometí a Anna que hablaría contigo y lo voy a hacer." – suspiró derrotada, manteniendo su rostro en completa seriedad.

_Odiaba esa situación. Leon se había comportado como un salvaje el día que se había enterado de la verdad y se había acercado a su hermana de una forma tan amenazadora que ella no lo iba a pasar por alto. Además, le había pedido disculpas y él las había rechazado groseramente. Ella no quería hacerlo de nuevo, pero le había prometido a Anna que trataría de solucionar las cosas y que al menos lo iba a intentar. _

El francés la miró respondiéndole con el mismo tono que había hablado todos esos días.

"Sea lo que sea, no me interesa Elsa. Ustedes me mintieron y me engañaron."

La reina ignoró su comentario comenzando a hablarle con calma.

"Si fuimos la principal razón de tu ruptura con la señorita Camille, lo sentimos mucho, no era nuestra intención. Respecto a haberte engañado, creo que no es el término correcto – dijo Elsa haciendo una pausa – porque te dijimos la verdad conforme nuestras posibilidades nos lo permitían. No es fácil decir que somos una reina y una princesa del siglo XIX, cuando nosotras mismas no entendemos por qué nos encontramos en esta extraña época; sin embargo, Anna insistió en contarte la verdad varias veces, pero fui yo la que la detuve, así que si tienes que estar molesto con alguien y descargar toda tu furia por haberte mentido, la persona correcta está al frente tuyo. Mi hermana no tiene la culpa Leon, y si piensas que la tiene, yo asumo toda su responsabilidad, pero por favor no la ignores." – concluyó la chica.

El joven la miró con sorpresa.

_No podía creer que ella se estuviera echando toda la culpa sólo para que él dejara de ignorar a su hermana._

"Yo creo que ambas son culpables en cierta parte, ninguna tuvo intención de decirme la verdad al fin y al cabo."

Elsa suspiró con amargura.

_Leon estaba siendo muy testarudo y engreído._

"¿Crees que si te hubiéramos dicho la verdad nos hubieras creído?"

El rostro del chico cambió.

_No estaba seguro, pero era probable que igual las hubiera tratado de locas, aunque eso era algo que no se lo iba dar a conocer._

"Sí, es muy probable." – contestó desafiándola.

La reina se dio cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

_No podía aguantar más esa situación, él estaba poniendo a prueba su temple y era probable que no se hubiera quedado tranquilo después del rechazo que le había dado._

"Está bien Leon, lo intenté." – le respondió Elsa haciendo un pausa, para luego continuar con la elegancia que la caracterizaba – "He venido hasta aquí para ofrecer mis disculpas respectivas, pero al parecer te estás comportando de una manera tan inmadura que no vale la pena seguir discutiendo. Mañana en la mañana nos marcharemos sin molestarte y dejaremos que continúes con tu vida como cualquier otro día antes de conocernos. Ya no queremos ser la razón de tu molestia y no te preocupes en encontrarnos, porque no haremos el mínimo esfuerzo en buscarte. Por último, quisiera agradecerte a ti y a Sophie en mi nombre, el nombre de mi hermana y el del reino de Arendelle, que nos hayas brindado un refugio y comida en tu morada durante nuestra estadía, pero sobre todo que nos hayas salvado la vida junto con el joven Atom. Te deseo buena suerte en tu travesía." – concluyó la rubia dando media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

El chico de pronto se quedó sin palabras.

_No contaba con eso. Ella le había ofrecido marcharse, que él continuara con su vida y dejar de molestarlo sin arrepentimientos. Sinceramente, no sabía que decirle. Elsa lo había hecho quedar como un idiota ante la elegancia de su agradecimiento y le había hecho ver que se había comportado de la peor manera posible con ellas sólo por ocultar una verdad difícil de creer._

La reina comenzó a llegar a la puerta que colindaba con la escalera que descendía hacia la cocina caminando con decisión.

_Anna no iba a poder salirse con la suya esa vez y estaba segura que se iba a llevar una decepción muy grande. Ella; sin embargo, había intentado razonar con él, pero su humor no ayudaba en lo absoluto._

"¡Elsa espera!" – llamó Leon en voz alta.

La rubia volteó ante el llamado viendo que él se había levantado de su asiento.

"Elsa espera, por favor. No te vayas." – pidió el joven pasándose una de sus manos por su cabello corto.

La reina cruzó sus brazos encima de su pecho mirándolo con seriedad. Leon suspiró.

_Si seguía toda esa locura, tenía que comenzar a creer que todo eso existía, que Elsa y Anna eran realmente las que decían ser y eso significaba que iba a comenzar a escuchar todo lo que ellas le dijeran a partir de ese momento, aunque le pareciera imposible._

"Lo siento." – se disculpó el francés – "¿Podemos hablar por favor?"

Elsa enarcó sus cejas desafiándolo.

"Prometo que seré más educado esta vez." – pidió el chico – " Por favor, siéntate y conversemos con calma." – le avisó, indicándole el sillón rojo para que sentara a su lado.

La rubia observó con atención al joven, dándose cuenta que había dejado su tono soberbio, acercándose con delicadeza y se sentándose a su lado.

"Lo siento." – se disculpó nuevamente Leon.

Elsa sólo se limitó a asentir con suavidad. El francés cerró su laptop, cogiendo su botella de agua dándole un sorbo, para comenzar a hablar al darse cuenta que ella no estaba dispuesta a empezar la conversación.

"Es probable que me haya comportado como un completo estúpido, pero no puedo soportar que las personas me mientan. Es algo de familia, una larga historia con mi padre."

La chica volvió a asentir.

_Tal vez Leon no le había contado su historia directamente, pero Sophie les había hablado parte de ella._

"Algo tengo entendido, Sophie nos contó a mi y a Anna una breve historia sobre su vida."

Él asintió.

_Era probable que su hermana hubiera comentado ciertas cosas sobre ellos._

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio varios segundos.

"Es difícil de creer que ustedes vienen de otra época ¿sabes?. Es como imposible, si me entiendes."

Elsa asintió.

"Siempre tuve la esperanza de niño que la magia, la verdadera magia existiera, pero no creí que fuera posible que algún día me topara con ella. Es algo que no todos los días puedes ver." – confesó Leon.

"Sé a lo que te refieres. Nosotras tampoco estábamos seguras de dónde estábamos y ha sido muy difícil tratar de encontrar soluciones y entender cómo funcionan las cosas en este mundo. Sentimos haberte espiado, o bueno haber leído la mayoría de tus libros para ser más exacta, pero hemos tratado de buscar respuestas desde que llegamos, sin encontrar alguna para poder volver a casa."

El francés comenzó a sonreír.

_Habían leído tantos libros, que era probable que supieran los hechos históricos posteriores a su tiempo. _

La reina lo miró seriamente.

"¿He dicho algo gracioso?" – preguntó.

Él negó con la cabeza sonriendo aún más.

"No, es sólo que es probable que sepan lo que pasó después del siglo XIX."

Elsa trató de ocultar su risa; sin embargo, no pudo evitar brindarle una sonrisa suave.

"Algo, el futuro sigue siendo un lugar por explorar y más aún cuando han pasado 170 años después de tu existencia."

"Sí, lo sé, pero al menos tú sabes lo que pasó después, yo no tengo idea de lo que pasará mañana."

"Tal vez ese es el desafío." – comunicó la reina encogiéndose de hombros – "Además, creo que mi "mañana" tiene una definición diferente al tuyo."

Leon soltó una risa pequeña, siendo seguido por la chica.

"Tienes razón." – contestó.

Elsa comenzó a ver la noche estrellada de París, mientras el francés se quedaba en silencio unos minutos.

"Es realmente curioso, ahora que me pongo a pensar."

"¿Qué cosa?" – le preguntó la reina.

"El ser historiador."

Ella lo miró sin entender su respuesta.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

El francés la observó un momento, girando luego su mirada hacia uno de los alrededores de su terraza.

"Es como si vivieras en épocas distintas a la misma vez. Puedes estar explorando un día el pasado, pero no puedes evitar dejar de pensar en como será el futuro, aunque ni siquiera has terminado el día en el que te encuentras. Eres como un viajero en el tiempo, en el que sólo te quedas en una época observando qué es lo que pasa y tratando de descifrar cómo sucedieron ciertos hechos y cuáles de ellos fueron mentiras y cuáles fueron realidad. La historia revela algunas cosas Elsa, pero hay otras que simplemente las oculta y uno trata de resolverlas con tanta pasión, porque sabes que eso es lo que la vuelve interesante. Y ahora, – él hizo una pausa – después de muchas investigaciones y sueños, tengo la oportunidad de ser yo el que conozca a dos personajes que realmente existieron – Leon comenzó a sonreír perdido en sus pensamientos – yo soy el afortunado que finalmente logra el sueño de todo historiador, artista, poeta y tal vez otros más. Yo literalmente estoy chocando con la historia cara a cara, e interactuado con ella sin darme cuenta y lo que puedo deducir por más que pasen los años es que aún seguimos siendo seres humanos que sólo evolucionamos o tal vez involucionamos." – declaró el chico sin salir de su asombro.

La rubia lo miró con sorpresa.

_Lo que había dicho Leon tenía mucho sentido, pero la pasión con la que lo había expresado, la había dejado sin palabras._

"Yo finalmente estoy cumpliendo uno de mis sueños locos." – continuó el francés comenzando a reír, echándose en el respaldar de su sillón rojo pasándose los dedos por su cabello – "Esto es una locura Elsa, y aunque no crea mucho en las coincidencias, tal vez, era mi destino el que yo las encontrara ese día, el que yo las ayudara, y tal vez sea yo, el que las devuelva a su época."

La reina sonrió ante la esperanza que él le daba.

"Aprecio mucho tu ayuda Leon, pero es más difícil de lo que parece. En este mundo no hay magia, ni soluciones que nos puedan devolver a 1840. Lo hemos intentado todo."

"No es otro mundo Elsa." – le aclaró el chico – "Es el mismo, es sólo que están en otra época." – Leon hizo una pausa – "Aún, no sé la respuesta del por qué la magia no funciona acá, pero de que está aquí, lo está; de lo contrario, no estaría hablando con una reina del siglo XIX." – dijo comenzando a reír, siendo seguido por Elsa.

"Necesitamos de tu ayuda Leon." – pidió ella una vez que terminaron de reír – "Porque no tenemos ni idea de cómo volver a Arendelle y porque siento que nuestro reino está en grave peligro."

El francés la miró con detenimiento, viendo que sus ojos azules hielo le solicitaban su ayuda con toda la humildad del mundo.

"Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance Elsa." – respondió el chico – "Yo las voy a ayudar."

Una sonrisa instantánea se formó en el rostro de la reina.

_Él podía ayudarlas a encontrar su camino a casa. Podían volver pronto a Arendelle, a su hogar. Anna había tenido razón todo ese tiempo, era mejor que él supiera la verdad sobre ellas y su origen. Leon las iba ayudar y hasta podía abrazarlo en gratitud; sin embargo, era un poco atrevido de su parte si lo intentaba._

"Gracias Leon, eres muy amable." – dijo la rubia con un asentimiento de cabeza.

El francés sonrió.

_Ella realmente se comportaba como una reina._

"Pero… hay algo de lo que debo advertirte primero."

"¿Qué es?" – le preguntó el chico.

"Es probable que toda esta situación sea algo extraordinario para ustedes, así como lo es para nosotras, pero tenemos que conservar el secreto entre nosotros cuatro. Ya sé que Sophie sabe sobre nuestra verdadera identidad y la acepta; no obstante, ninguno de tus amigos puede saberla, porque eso resultaría peligroso. De hecho, esa fue una de las principales razones por la que le negué a Anna contarte nuestro secreto."

"No te preocupes Elsa, su secreto estará a salvo con nosotros. Me aseguraré de que Sophie no diga más de la cuenta." – declaró Leon con lealtad.

"Muchas gracias." – agradeció Elsa con una sonrisa.

Al ver que no había nada más que decir, la rubia se apoyó en uno de los lados del sillón para retirarse de la terraza, sintiendo un dolor agudo en la palma de su mano.

"Ahhh…" – se quejó con dolor.

El francés la miró con preocupación instándola a sentarse.

"Tu mano." – dijo.

"No es nada." – respondió ella obviando su ayuda.

"Déjame verla."

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes."

El joven cogió su antebrazo con fuerza deteniéndola.

"Quiero verla." – declaró firmemente.

Elsa suspiró cansada rodando sus ojos, dejando que él tomara su mano entre las suyas.

"Esta es una buena venda improvisada." – sonrió el chico, comenzando a desenvolver el trapo, viendo la palma de su mano con rasguños y algunos cortes pequeños pero profundos.

Leon cogió un poco del agua de su botella, mojando la tela que había servido de venda para limpiar la mano de la rubia.

"Lo siento." – dijo después de unos segundos siguiendo con su labor.

"Fue un accidente, no hay nada de lo que disculparse." – respondió Elsa volviendo a estar seria.

"Sabes que ya sé que tu estado de Reina del Hielo es sólo una máscara ¿verdad?"

La reina resopló viendo que él levantaba su mirada para sonreírle, rodando sus ojos girando hacia otro lado, apoyando su mentón sobre su mano izquierda, mientras el chico limpiaba sus pequeñas heridas.

"Está bien, me voy a quedar callado su majestad." – le avisó el francés con tranquilidad.

La rubia volteó instantáneamente a mirarlo.

"Por favor no me llames así." – dijo con rapidez.

Leon la miró sorprendido.

_Ella era una reina, era probable que la llamasen así en Arendelle. _

"¿No te gusta que te llamen majestad?"

"Elsa, sólo Elsa, por favor." – aclaró la chica – "El majestad lo dejo para hacer tratados comerciales con otros reinos y cuando tengo que estar con otros mandatarios, pero para la mayoría de personas, sólo soy Elsa."

"Está bien Elsa." – asintió el chico – "Ahora tu mano está limpia." – avisó señalando la palma de su mano con una sonrisa – "Aunque, aún necesitamos una venda más pequeña para envolvértela."

La reina asintió.

"_Merci Leon. (Gracias Leon.)"_

"_De rien Elsa. (De nada Elsa.)"_ – respondió el francés comenzando a levantarse de su asiento, dirigiéndose ambos a la puerta que colindaba con la escalera que conducía a su lavandería.

Leon se detuvo de repente antes de pasar la entrada.

"Mmm… ¿a Anna le gusta que le digan princesa Anna o sólo Anna?" – preguntó el chico con duda.

Elsa comenzó a reír debajo de la palma de su mano ante su pregunta.

"Estoy muy segura que sólo quiere que la llamen Anna." – contestó.

El chico asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa ante su respuesta, ambos bajando a darle la buena noticia a la media pelirroja de que todo se había solucionado.


	12. ¿Después de la tormenta viene la calma?

**¡Hola!, sé que los he dejado esperando bastante ****tiempo desde el último cap, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, además de sufrir un poco de bloqueo creativo, así que aquí va el Cap 11. Yo, como recomendación, les pediría que sí lleguen a buscar la siguiente canción que aparece en este cap, porque es muy linda y te pone en la onda de la escena, además que es súper sensual, pero igual, depende de ustedes claro está.**

**Con respecto a algunos reviews, agradezco mucho de todo corazón sus apreciaciones y para responder una pregunta sobre la manera en que Anna y Elsa se comportan como personas reales en el futuro sí lo he tomado en consideración. De hecho, hay un cap posterior en el que ellas juegan con esto de "andar encubiertas como la reina y la princesa que son en verdad" pero no quiero spoilearlos, igual si se dan cuenta, ellas a diferencia de los otros personajes, piden de forma educada y se comunican con los chicos franceses de "usted" y no de "tú", hasta el momento en que ellos les dicen que sólo los traten de "tú", como cualquier otro joven de nuestro siglo.**

**Sin más palabras y también para no hacerlos esperar... el cap 11. Y... sin reviews, no cap 12, que seguro lo disfrutarán, porque al parecer el amor comienza a estar en el aire.**

* * *

**Capítulo #11 "¿Después de la tormenta viene la calma?":**

Anna comenzó a despertar lentamente sintiendo que una sonrisa instantánea salía de sus labios.

_Las cosas por fin se habían solucionado._

La princesa dio media vuelta en su lugar viendo que su hermana seguía con sus ojos cerrados respirando levemente.

_Era poco común que ella se levantara antes que Elsa, pero cuando la emoción corría a través de sus venas, ella era la primera en ver la luz del sol. Elsa y Leon habían bajado la noche anterior a decirle la buena noticia de que todo se había arreglado y que las cosas por fin iban a continuar como antes, con la diferencia de que él las iba a ayudar a encontrar soluciones para volver a Arendelle._

La media pelirroja se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al baño para tomarse una ducha, cambiándose luego con una muda casual que su amiga le había comprado, sonriendo nuevamente ante la alegría que sentía. Después de varios minutos, la chica entró al cuarto que compartía con la reina, viendo que ella continuaba durmiendo.

_Su hermana se veía súper dulce con sus cabellos rubios platinos esparcidos alrededor de su almohada._

"Elsa… ptsss, Elsa…" – canturreó Anna.

La rubia no respondió.

_Mmmm… era mejor despertarla de la manera que siempre hacía y resultaba._

Una sonrisa juguetona salió de los labios de la princesa, comenzando a subirse con sigilo encima de la cama que compartían ambas, colocando sus rodillas a los lados de la cadera de su hermana, comenzando a mover sus hombros.

"Elsa, despierta, despierta, despierta…"

"Anna… vuelve a dormir." – se quejó la rubia entre sueños empujándola para que se moviera, provocando que la chica cayera lentamente al lado de la cama, estabilizándose con rapidez.

"Pfff…" – suspiró la media pelirroja unos cabellos de su frente.

_Tal vez otra forma resultaría._

Anna se levantó del suelo , sentándose al lado de su hermana, cogiendo sus cabellos para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas en su nariz con ellos.

"Anna…"

La princesa rió.

"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?" – preguntó.

A Elsa le salió una sonrisa instantánea, colocando ambas manos detrás de su almohada agarrándola con fuerza y arronjándola en la cara de su hermana menor, haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio cayendo nuevamente en el piso.

"¡Ey!" – frunció el ceño la chica desde el suelo con una sonrisa, viendo que la reina comenzaba a reír, parándose rápidamente en la cama que compartían ambas tomando una posición de defensa y cogiendo su almohada juguetonamente.

La media pelirroja rompió a carcajadas.

"No tiene que ser un muñeco." – dijo.

Elsa rió.

"Yo sí quiero construir un muñeco sis." – canturreó la rubia lanzándose de la cama, buscando a su hermana para golpearla con su almohada.

La chica rió esquivándola, cogiendo la almohada restante.

"¡Esto es la guerra sis!" – avisó la media pelirroja con una sonrisa.

"_¡Let it go Anna! (¡Déjalo salir Anna!)"_ – la desafió Elsa.

La princesa rió aún más.

"No te va a servir ser la Reina de las Nieves esta vez." – comunicó en voz baja.

La rubia comenzó a atacarla sonriendo.

"No necesito de mis poderes para darte una buena paliza." – susurró, viendo que su hermana la esquivaba y subía a la cama rápidamente para lanzarle su almohada con fuerza, haciendo que Elsa se golpeara contra la pared.

La media pelirroja saltó con velocidad de su posición, cogiendo su almohada comenzando a golpear a su hermana, mientras la reina utilizaba de escudo la suya.

"¡Basta Anna!" – avisó la rubia entre risas.

"¡Vamos Elsa! ¿Dónde está la reina de Arendelle ahora?" – se rió la princesa pegándole a la chica.

Elsa salió de su presa empujando a su hermana, moviéndose detrás de ella.

"¡Estás en problemas sis!" – avisó con una sonrisa, soltando su almohada para hacerle cosquillas a la princesa.

La media pelirroja inmediatamente dejó caer su almohada comenzando a desligarse del ataque que la estaba haciendo reír sonoramente.

"¡Elsa, por favor! ¡Basta!" – rió Anna tratando de despegar a su hermana de su cuerpo.

Leon se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro en silencio, escuchando de repente carcajadas desde la habitación cercana que las hermanas compartían. El chico trató de volver a su lectura, sintiendo un sonoro golpe en la pared.

_¿Qué estaban haciendo? _– se preguntó_._

Otro ruido sonó en la habitación. El francés se quitó sus gafas de lectura, colocándose una camiseta yendo a ver qué era lo que estaban haciendo sus inquilinas que provocara tanto ruido. Las risas se comenzaron a intensificar.

"_¡Basta Anna!" – avisó la rubia entre risas._

"_¡Vamos Elsa! ¿Dónde está la reina de Arendelle ahora?"_

El chico comenzó a sonreír detrás de su puerta.

_Las cosas por fin se habían solucionado y ahora él las iba a ayudar a encontrar su camino de regreso._

"_¡Estás en problemas sis!"_

"_¡Elsa, por favor! ¡Basta!"_

Él comenzó a sonreír aún más.

_Definitivamente su amiga era un mar de sorpresas. Un día ella podía estar seria y calculadora y al otro reía jugando como una niña con su hermana menor. Además, estaba el hecho de que no le gustaba que le dijeran majestad, cuando ella era una reina._

El francés rodó los ojos decidiendo tocar la puerta.

"¿Está todo bien?" – preguntó.

"Sí Leon, sólo estamos teniendo una pelea divertida entre hermanas." – se rió Anna desde el otro lado.

El joven asintió.

_Anna, a diferencia de su hermana, era un libro abierto._

Leon dio media vuelta hacia su habitación, deteniéndose a los pocos metros.

_Sophie le había dicho que una princesa y una reina del siglo XIX no se veía todos los días y aunque era un poco acosador de su parte, le daba curiosidad ver cómo ambas se desenvolvían en la edad contemporánea, ahora que sabía la verdad._

"¿Anna puedo… puedo entrar?" – preguntó el francés volviendo a la puerta.

"Sí Leon, sólo danos un minuto, por favor." – respondió la princesa nuevamente.

El chico sonrió esperando a que su amiga le avisara.

"Puedes pasar Leon." – avisó Anna luego de unos minutos.

El francés abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontrando que la princesa estaba sentada en la cama que les había dado para descansar, vestida de manera casual con unos jeans azules y una blusa magenta.

"_Bonjour Leon."_ – lo saludó la chica.

"_Bonjour Anna_. ¿Cómo has amanecido?" – preguntó el joven con una sonrisa.

"Perfectamente." – respondió la media pelirroja.

El joven asintió comenzando a observar su alrededor, dándose cuenta que la cama de sus amigas estaba en completo desorden.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué han estado haciendo ustedes que podía oír sus risas desde mi habitación?"

"Oh. Sólo estaba tratando de despertar a mi hermana." – rió Anna haciendo un ademán de indiferencia con su mano.

El francés asintió comenzando a buscar con la mirada a la reina, notando que ella se encontraba fuera de la habitación en el balcón que había en ese cuarto.

_Elsa estaba dándoles la espalda apoyada en sus codos en una de las barandas mirando a los transeúntes que pasaban por las calles y a diferencia de su hermana, seguía con su ropa de dormir y su cabello completamente suelto. _

La reina volteó su mirada dándole una sonrisa suave al chico.

"_Bonjour Leon."_ – lo saludó desde lo lejos.

_Sophie también tenía razón, ellas podían estar sólo en shorts y camisetas y se veían perfectamente elegantes._

El francés comenzó a acercarse para saludarla.

"_Bonjour Elsa."_ – dijo una vez que estaba a su lado en la baranda – "¿Cómo está tu mano?" – preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Está mejor, muchas gracias."

Él asintió.

"Al parecer han tenido una guerra de almohadas muy divertida."

La rubia rió ladeando su cabeza.

"Anna tenía ganas de jugar, ella ha provocado el desorden."

"¡Ey!" – se quejó la princesa desde la cama comenzando a peinarse y hacerse sus trenzas.

"No hay problema, me hubiera gustado estar ahí."

"Estoy segura que Anna hubiera querido que estés en su equipo. Yo fui la que gané."

"¡Eso no es cierto Elsa! ¡Yo te gané!"

La reina rodó sus ojos.

"Okey Anna, tú ganaste..."

"No lo digas en ese tono sis, haces parecer que me dieras la victoria por pena." – le respondió la princesa luchando con el peine.

La rubia se rió.

"No sé de lo que estás hablando Anna."

La media pelirroja cogió un objeto pequeño de la mesa de noche lanzándoselo a su hermana, cayendo con precisión en su espalda.

"¡Auch!" – exclamó Elsa volteando con el ceño fruncido.

"_Sorry sis."_ – se disculpó la princesa con una mano.

Leon comenzó a reír al ver que las hermanas eran como cualquier otro tipo de hermanos en el presente o el pasado, sin importar su clase social.

_Ellas eran de la realeza, pero se comportaban como personas completamente normales._

"Veo que las costumbres de hermanos no cambian a través del tiempo." – le sonrió a Elsa.

"Nunca." – respondió ella volviendo su mirada a la calle parisense con una sonrisa.

El chico asintió empezando a mirar las calles junto a su amiga, mientras ella veía cómo las personas caminaban y hablaban entre ellos sorprendiéndose algunas veces de los gestos que hacían.

"Luces muy pensativa."– avisó el francés, observando que la reina estaba en completo silencio con el semblante neutral.

La chica sonrió de medio lado.

"Sólo me gusta observar a las personas en su vida diaria." – dijo suavemente en su tono habitual – "La forma en que caminan, en que hablan y cómo se desenvuelven, hace que me relaje un poco y deje de pensar en lo que estará pasando en Arendelle en estos momentos."

"Es probable que alguien haya tomado el cargo mientras tú estás ausente."

"Eso espero, tengo la esperanza de que Kristoff haya sido el que ha tomado el mando."

_¿Kristoff? ¿Quién era Kristoff?_

Leon se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Quién es Kristoff?" – preguntó con curiosidad.

La rubia sonrió.

"Es el novio de Anna." – informó.

_¿Anna tenía novio?_

"¿Anna tiene novio?"

"Sí, pensé que Sophie te lo había comentado."

Él negó con la cabeza.

_¿Cómo su hermana sabía más que él sobre su inquilinas?_

"Seguro que se le ha pasado." – respondió el francés.

"Es probable. Sophie es tan distraída como Anna, aunque en ciertos aspectos, un poco más precavida."

El chico sonrió.

_Elsa tenía mucha razón._

"Sí, es verdad. Tenemos dos hermanas menores que les gusta vivir la vida a pleno, mientras nosotros somos los que tenemos que estar cuidando de que no se hagan daño."

La rubia soltó una pequeña risa.

"Creo que ese es el reto de los hermanos mayores."

Leon giró su cuerpo apoyando sus codos en la baranda, dándole la espalda a las calles parisenses.

"Tengo una idea." – avisó después de un momento pensando.

Elsa despegó su mirada para verlo.

"¿Qué tal si mañana organizamos una pequeña fiesta de pancakes e invitamos a Sophie?" – sugirió el chico con una sonrisa – "Así podemos comenzar a buscar y pensar en cómo devolverlas a casa, mientras que comemos y nos relajamos una mañana y tarde de Domingo."

"Suena interesante."

"Lo será y estoy seguro que a Anna y Sophie les gustará que comencemos a buscar soluciones en paz y con calma."

La reina comenzó a sonreír.

_Su hermana lo iba a disfrutar mucho._

"Estoy segura que Anna lo disfrutará." – sonrió la chica.

"Sí, yo también." – contestó el francés – "Será mejor que comience a buscar los libros de historia de mi habitación y los de la biblioteca, además de comprar los ingredientes. Mmm… por casualidad, ¿entraron también a mi recámara?" – preguntó.

Elsa negó con la cabeza firmemente.

"No. Todo este tiempo respetamos tu privacidad y sólo entramos a tu habitación el día que te encontrabas mal después de tu cumpleaños."

Leon comenzó a reír.

_Ese día él había estado con una de las peores resacas de su vida y ellas habían velado por él, sin conocerlo completamente. Tenía que devolverles el favor._

"Gracias, Elsa. Ha sido muy amable de su parte."

Ella asintió con una leve sonrisa.

"No te preocupes Leon, nosotras te debemos las gracias."

El chico sonrió, retirándose luego del balcón para comenzar a realizar los preparativos del día siguiente, pasando al lado de Anna, que había terminado de hacerse sus trenzas.

* * *

"¡Dios mío son una princesa y una reina del siglo XIX! ¡No lo puedo creer!"

Elsa y Anna comenzaron a reír.

La francesa se acercó con entusiasmo abrazando a las hermanas.

"Realmente me alegro de que todo se haya solucionado y lamento no haber podido venir durante la semana pero las clases y el trabajo han hecho que esté ocupada."

"No te preocupes Sophie." – comunicó Elsa con suavidad – "Todo está mejor ahora. Tal vez no te hemos agradecido lo suficiente, pero si hay algo dentro de nuestras posibilidades que podamos hacer por ti, no dudes en decírnoslo."

"Ahhh… no se preocupen." – sonrió la chica con un ademán – "Tendrán todo lo que necesiten mientras estén aquí, aunque si desean retribuirme el favor, sólo tienen que dejarme seguir vistiéndolas y ayudándolas con mis consejos de moda."

La reina sonrió ladeando su cabeza.

"Haremos lo posible."

La francesa rió.

"Entonces… ¿están listas para comenzar a aprender lo que sucede en nuestra época mientras buscamos cómo devolverlas a casa?"

Las dos hermanas asintieron.

"¡Genial!" – gritó la chica volviendo a abrazar a las hermanas con fuerza.

"Sophie… si sigues así las vas a ahorcar." – comunicó Leon desde una esquina de la cocina viendo a su hermana emocionada ante la presencia de sus inquilinas.

"¡Oh, vamos Leon!. Déjame tener un poco de diversión."

El muchacho rodó sus ojos sacando los ingredientes para preparar los pancakes.

"Estoy seguro que Elsa y Anna quieren que las dejes respirar." – avisó.

Las dos hermanas sonrieron asintiendo, agradeciéndole por su comentario.

"Lo siento." – se despegó la francesa – "Espero no haberlas lastimado." – sonrió.

Elsa y Anna negaron.

"Estamos bien Sophie, muchas gracias por tu ayuda." – comunicó la princesa.

"Ya se los he dicho, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, además… ¡esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!" – volvió a expresar con emoción la francesa.

Anna, Elsa y Leon comenzaron a reír.

"Muy bien hermana, ya que veo que estás muy emocionada ¿me ayudarás a hacer los pancakes?"

Sophie volteó a mirarlo.

"Lo siento Leon, pero tengo mucho de lo que conversar con estas dos señoritas." – respondió, empezando a jalar de las manos a ambas hermanas hacia la terraza.

Las chicas subieron rápidamente ante el agarre de su amiga, sentándose en el sillón rojo del francés, escuchando las preguntas de Sophie sobre qué era ser una reina y una princesa real. Anna, por su lado, comenzó a sonreír ante la interrogación, explicándole sus aventuras a la francesa, provocando que esta la escuchara con atención, mientras Elsa, oía lo que las chicas decían, sonriendo y respondiendo ante las preguntas dichas, sintiendo una pequeña culpa en su interior al saber que su anfitrión era el único que estuviera haciendo lo posible para que ellas se sintieran cómodas, mientras ellas disfrutaban conversar con tranquilidad. La rubia se disculpó luego unos minutos, bajando hacia la cocina, viendo si podía ayudar en algo.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" – preguntó, observando que el francés leía una receta de cocina con el ceño fruncido.

El chico volteó a mirarla asintiendo.

"Sí, tal vez un poco de manos no me haría nada mal." – avisó.

La reina asintió acercándose al joven.

"Es muy fácil hacer pancakes." – explicó Leon – "Sólo que algunas veces olvido cuál es el orden correcto de los ingredientes." – sonrió – "Es la receta de mi madre."

Elsa volvió a mirar el papel, viendo que la letra era legible y delicada.

"Tiene el toque femenino." – respondió con una sonrisa.

El francés asintió, cogiendo los ingredientes, comenzando a echar los huevos siguiendo la receta, cuando se detuvo.

"Espera falta algo." – dijo.

La reina lo miró sin comprender.

"¿Qué cosa?" – preguntó.

"_Musique. (Música.)"_ – respondió el chico comenzando a acercarse a su sala para prender su equipo de sonido, buscando una canción en su ipod, colocándole _play_.

**- L'ombre et la lumiere – Coralie Clément /**

"Listo." – comunicó regresando a la cocina – "Muy bien Elsa, comienza a mezclar los huevos mientras yo cierno la harina."

La rubia asintió, empezando a realizar lo que él le había mandado con paciencia, mientras Leon tarareaba la canción echando la harina, moviéndose al ritmo de la música, dejándose llevar por la melodía. Elsa levantó la mirada del tazón, observando con atención los movimientos distraídos del francés.

_Se le veía muy curioso mientras cocinaba. _

El chico se acercó luego de unos minutos a su amiga, preguntándole si había terminado su labor a lo que ella asintió, echando poco a poco la harina en los huevos, mezclándolos con delicadeza.

"¿Tú también cocinabas en tu castillo?" – preguntó Leon con una sonrisa.

La reina negó.

"He entrado muy pocas veces a la cocina y las pocas que fui era con Anna para robar un poco de chocolate."

"¿Chocolate?" – interrogó el francés riendo.

"Sí, nos encanta el chocolate." – respondió la rubia sonrojándose.

"Entonces, ya sabemos que echarle a tu pancake."

Elsa asintió con una sonrisa, siguiendo con su mirada los movimientos de su amigo.

"Supongo que esta es tu primera lección de cocina." – avisó el joven después de unos minutos.

"Algo así, sé hacer chocolate caliente."

"¿Sabes hacer chocolate caliente?" – preguntó él con una sonrisa.

"Sí."

"Bueno, espero que mientras estén aquí me enseñes cómo hacer uno."

"Me encantaría." – respondió la chica con suavidad, viendo que el francés se movía hacia la refrigeradora para buscar un poco de mantequilla, sacando una sartén de un estante, prendiendo luego su cocina y echando después la grasa amarilla, comenzándola a mover alrededor de la sartén, sintiendo que un poco caía hacia su camiseta.

"_¡MERDE! (¡MIERDA!)"_ – maldijo en voz alta Leon.

Elsa levantó rápidamente su mirada observando cuál había sido la razón de su grosería, sorprendiéndose al instante de lo que estaba sucediendo.

_Él se estaba quitando su camiseta, revelando poco a poco su torso desnudo en buena forma, que si bien no era escultural, tenía los pectorales y las insinuaciones de sus abdominales lo suficiente marcados para que sobresalieran, estando cubiertos por una fina capa de vellos. _

"Diablos, esta es una de mis camisetas favoritas." – se quejó con fastidio el francés.

El rostro pálido de la reina comenzó a teñirse de un rojo profundo.

"Elsa. ¿Me puedes pasar un poco de esa harina, por favor?" – preguntó el chico mirando la mancha de su camiseta .

La rubia trató de volver a la realidad volteando a buscar lo que le pedía, pasándole la harina segundos más tarde, mientras el joven echaba el polvo encima de su camiseta.

_Disimula, disimula, disimula. – _pensó Elsa girando su mirada hacia otro lugar, mordiéndose los labios – _No era la primera vez que miraba a un hombre con el torso desnudo, pero Leon tenía el pecho tan bien tonificado, que era difícil despegar la mirada de él… tal vez, podía dejarse verlo un poco._

La chica giró lentamente su cabeza, observando que el francés estaba con el ceño fruncido refunfuñando por lo que había sucedido, frotando sus manos en la mancha, haciendo que sus músculos se tensaran aún más.

"¿Por qué… por qué haces eso?" – le preguntó Elsa con curiosidad.

"Es un viejo secreto. La harina absorbe la grasa." – explicó Leon con una sonrisa, dejando la harina y retirándose luego hacia su habitación, regresando con una camisa azul marino colocada para el alivio y disgusto de la reina – "Realmente me gusta esa camiseta, odio cuando me pasa eso." – dijo terminando de abrocharse los últimos botones.

La rubia asintió en silencio, viendo que él sacaba la sartén de la hornilla, echando la mantequilla quemada en el lavadero, poniendo luego un poco más de ella.

"Espero que esta vez no me salte encima." – se rió el francés, dejando que la mantequilla recorriese nuevamente por la sartén, echándola luego en la mezcla.

Cogiendo el bol con los ingredientes, esparciendo la masa con rapidez en la sartén, esperando a se que se cocinara para darle una vuelta en el aire.

"Eres muy hábil con eso." – avisó la reina con una sonrisa viendo que el pancake giraba nuevamente en el aire, cayendo perfectamente por su otro extremo en la sartén.

"Mmm… he practicado durante años." – respondió Leon riendo – "¿Quieres intentarlo?" – preguntó al ver que ella lo miraba con atención.

Elsa dudó un poco, asintiendo luego.

"Está bien." – declaró finalmente.

El joven dejó el pancake cocinado en un plato, esparciendo la mezcla nuevamente.

"Okey, es tu turno." – informó moviéndose a un lado.

La chica se colocó delante de la sartén, cogiéndola con su mano vendada, tratando de elevar la masa, fallando en el intento. El francés sonrió.

"Tal vez, necesitas un poco de ayuda." – sugirió acercándose a ella, colocándose detrás de su espalda, agarrando su mano vendada, la derecha, con delicadeza – "Tienes que coger con fuerza el mango de la sartén y elevarla con toda tu energía tratando de empujarla hacia adelante para que el pancake gire." – explicó Leon.

Elsa se tensó ligeramente.

_Él le estaba hablando muy cerca al oído sin darse cuenta._

"¿Estás lista?" – preguntó el chico.

La reina asintió suavemente.

"Muy bien, a la voz de tres alzamos la sartén." – comunicó – "Una… dos… tres…" – avisó el francés ayudándola a alzar el mango de la sartén – "Y… wip." – expresó haciendo que el pancake volara en el aire, cayendo perfectamente segundos después.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a reír.

"¿Quieres que lo intentemos de nuevo?" – preguntó Leon al notar una sonrisa victoriosa de parte de su amiga.

La rubia volvió a asentir.

"Muy bien." – comunicó el joven acercándose un poco más, volviendo a repetir el movimiento – "Lo estás haciendo bien." – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras la reina giraba su mirada, dándose cuenta que la distancia entre ellos era mínima.

_Su pecho se encontraba cerca de su espalda._

Elsa jaló el mango de la sartén accidentalmente al recordar el torso desnudo del francés minutos antes, poniéndose nerviosa.

"¿Te he cogido con fuerza la mano?" – preguntó el chico con preocupación.

Ella negó con rapidez.

"No, est-está muy bien, gracias."

"Gracias a Dios, pensé que te la había apretado con fuerza."

"No-no te preocupes, sólo me he distraído un poco." – lo tranquilizó la reina con una sonrisa tímida.

"Bueno, entonces es sólo cuestión de práctica." – contestó Leon con una sonrisa.

Elsa asintió, sintiendo que el joven se alejaba de ella para sacar los _toppings_ de los pancakes, terminando ambos luego de varios minutos, subiendo a la terraza para unirse a sus hermanas y disfrutar de lo que habían preparado, comenzando a hablar y averiguar la manera de devolverlas a Arendelle pensando y leyendo toda la tarde entre risas y preguntas que les hacían los hermanos a la princesa y la reina, sobre cómo se habían desenvuelto, mientras estaban encubiertas y trataban de pasar desapercibidas.


	13. Juegos mentales

**Okey, tal vez piensen que los he abandona, pero no. He estado ocupada con mil cosas y... también me disfracé de Elsa en Halloween para variar jajaja. Disfruten mucho este cap y agradezco los reviews que me dan. Rose, eres una gran lectora y sí creo que tengo un poco de lectores flojos, supongo que tengo que hacerlos sufrir un poco, así que sin reviews no ****caps, sin más que lo disfruten y espero pronto postear. Au revoir!**

* * *

**Capítulo #12 "Juegos Mentales":**

Leon llegó después de un día de trabajo con más libros, para comenzar a buscar soluciones con las hermanas, mientras los tres jóvenes se sentaban en el sillón rojo de su terraza y leían en silencio lo que podían, conversando luego sobre las posibilidades de poder comunicarse con el reino de Arendelle y los lugares que podían ayudarlos en Francia, a ver si habían rastros de magia o de portales que las condujeran al pasado, no encontrando respuestas al final. Anna estaba entre su amigo y su hermana, tratando de mantenerse despierta después de una larga noche de búsqueda.

"Deberías ir a dormir." – comunicó el francés viendo a la princesa mover su cabeza con sueño de un lado a otro.

"No Leon, estoy bien." – respondió la media pelirroja con un bostezo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la chica estaba apoyada en el brazo de su hermana roncando ligeramente. Leon despegó la mirada de su libro.

"Tal vez es hora de dejarla descansar." – le avisó a la reina.

Elsa asintió.

_Anna después de toda la búsqueda que habían hecho durante varios días, estaba agotada._

"Sí, es mejor llevarla a la habitación." – contestó la rubia pasando sus dedos encima de sus ojos.

"Yo creo que Anna no es la única que está cansada, Elsa tú también deberías ir a dormir." – observó el chico.

"No te preocupes Leon, puedo quedarme un poco más de tiempo. Los deberes de reina hace que me quede despierta muchas veces de madrugada."

El francés la miró con atención.

_Ella no se iba a dar por vencida._

"Está bien." – dijo después de unos segundos – "Pero primero hay que llevarla a su cama." – avisó señalando con sus ojos azules a la media pelirroja.

Elsa asintió cogiendo del brazo a su hermana tratando de levantarla, siendo interrumpida por unas manos.

"Deja, yo lo voy a hacer." – comunicó Leon comenzando a cargar a Anna entre sus brazos, llevándola a la cama que compartían ambas, mientras la reina esperaba sentada en extremo del sillón blanco de la sala.

"¿Estás segura que no deseas dormir?" – preguntó nuevamente el joven saliendo de la habitación observando a la rubia.

Ella asintió.

_Sí, ella quería seguir buscando._

"Muy bien, pero bajaremos los libros a la sala. En la terraza está comenzando a hacer un poco de frío." – indicó, comenzando a subir para bajar los libros que estaban leyendo, dirigiéndose luego a su recámara para coger dos mantas y mantenerse calientes en el sillón de su sala, sentándose al otro extremo, cogiendo ambos un libro para continuar leyendo.

El reloj marcaba las 12:30 de la madrugada, cuando Leon se quitó sus lentes de lectura modelo Ray Ban clubmaster de marco verde para frotarse sus ojos.

"Estaré bien, puedes marcharte a dormir, no hay problema." – comunicó la reina con una sonrisa viendo el cansancio del joven.

El francés giró hacia la chica observándola ante su sugerencia.

_Sus ojos azules estaban tan cansados al igual que los de él, pero ella seguía siendo persistente cada día que pasaba. _

Leon dejó su libro acercándose al extremo de la rubia, para quitarle el suyo de sus manos.

"Ve a dormir." – ordenó seriamente.

"Estoy bien." – respondió Elsa con un bostezo.

"Eso no es lo que dice tu cuerpo." – indicó el chico – "Vamos Elsa, debes dormir y seguiremos buscando mañana con calma."

Ella dudó.

"No lo sé Leon, tal vez más tarde se me ocurra una solución y no podré encontrarla por estar descansando."

El francés ladeó su cabeza.

"¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna cuando estabas durmiendo?"

La reina negó.

"Entonces debes dormir. Mañana será otro día y buscaremos como lo hemos hecho durante todos estos días, sin parar."

Elsa suspiró bajando la mirada hacia su regazo con preocupación asintiendo. El chico se dio cuenta de su angustia.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" – preguntó.

La chica abrazó sus piernas encima del sillón, apoyando su frente contra sus rodillas.

"Yo… yo…"

"¿Qué pasa?" – interrogó nuevamente el francés con interés.

"A veces pienso, que tal vez nunca volveremos." – declaró la reina con melancolía, volviendo a apoyar su frente entre sus rodillas.

Leon asintió suavemente, sintiendo ganas de abrazar a la rubia, acercándose a ella, colocando su mano encima de su hombro, instándola a mirarlo.

"Hey, no estés triste." – dijo – "Ustedes van a regresar, tal vez aún no es el momento indicado, además tú dijiste que el novio de Anna podría estarlas buscando…"

"¿Y qué pasa si no nos puede encontrar?" – le interrumpió Elsa.

El chico pensó unos momentos.

_Esa posibilidad había estado rondando por su mente durante varios días. Ellas podían regresar al pasado cualquier día que pasaba, pero también podían quedarse en el futuro para siempre._

"Entonces, se quedarán conmigo y Sophie – la animó – y yo las ayudaré a adecuarse al futuro, pase lo que pase. Encontraremos una manera Elsa y trataremos de ver lo positivo de ella ¿está bien?"

La reina asintió sorbiendo de su nariz.

"Elsa." – dijo Leon frotando suavemente su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo tranquilizándola –"Sólo hay que tener esperanza. Tu amigo vendrá a buscarlas o nosotros encontraremos la manera, de cualquier forma ustedes regresarán a Arendelle y si eso no sucede, seremos una familia de cuatro jóvenes locos disfrutando de la vida." – sonrió el francés retirando su mano.

La rubia comenzó a reír suavemente debajo de sus delicados dedos.

"Tendrás que compartir tus cosas con una princesa hiperactiva y una reina aburrida y reservada." – informó con una sonrisa.

Leon rió.

"Yo diría más bien una princesa audaz, traviesa y bondadosa y una reina precavida, elegante y protectora, además de bonita."

_Espera ¿qué?_

"Yo… yo… me refería a tu forma de ser, no estoy diciendo que nos seas muy bella, no lo eres. ¿Espera qué?, eres hermosa…" – el chico comenzó a pasarse los dedos por su cabello corto – "Estoy balbuceando ¿verdad?"

La reina asintió girando su mirada hacia otro lado, comenzando a sonrojarse.

"Sí." – contestó.

"Lo siento. Es muy probable que me esté viendo como un completo tonto en estos momentos." – avisó el francés comenzando a reírse – "No me imagino como me habré visto el día que las conocí cuando vi tu fotografía en ese libro de mitología." – comunicó frotándose una parte de su cabeza volteando la mirada hacia otro lado de la sala.

Elsa comenzó a recordar.

_Ese día, él se había quedado mirando su pintura durante varios minutos, diciendo que era muy bella y se veía elegante en el vestido del día de su coronación._

"Sólo estabas siendo un chico normal." – respondió la rubia girando su mirada hacia el joven – "No hay problema."

"Espero no haber hecho el ridículo." – sonrió Leon volviendo a mirar a su amiga.

"No lo hiciste, no te preocupes."

El joven asintió, apoyando su brazo encima del respaldar de su sillón, colocando su cabeza encima de su mano para observarla durante unos segundos con detenimiento.

"Aún así, sigo pensando que eres muy hermosa y mereces a alguien en ese reino que te valore y sepa lo especial que eres." – comunicó el francés con una sonrisa.

El rostro de la reina se tiñó fuertemente de rojo, provocando que la chica bajara la mirada hacia su regazo.

"¿Realmente… realmente piensas eso?" – preguntó.

"Por supuesto." – respondió Leon con sinceridad – "Una reina como tú encontrará a cualquier príncipe que se lo proponga, estoy seguro."

Elsa sonrió ante sus palabras.

_Era muy amable de su parte decirle esas palabras. – _pensó con una sonrisa inclinándose por primera vez en toda su estadía hacia el espacio del francés, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias." – dijo levantándose de su lugar – "Buenas noches." – avisó despidiéndose con suavidad del joven retirándose a su habitación.

Una espiración masculina se oyó segundos después en la sala.

_Ella nunca se había acercado a él de esa manera. Elsa se había acercado a su rostro y había colocado su delicada mano encima de su mejilla, sintiendo luego sus labios plantarse con suavidad sobre uno de sus pómulos segundos después._

Leon cerró sus ojos rápidamente tocando el lugar donde había sido tocado.

_Todo había sido muy rápido; sin embargo, se había sentido en cámara lenta. _

El chico giró la mirada hacia el lugar donde se había retirado la reina, viendo que se encontraba solo en la habitación.

"Buenas noches Elsa." – dijo inspirando otro poco de aire.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo conforme pasaban los días, mientras los tres chicos seguían investigando y leyendo con tranquilidad. Elsa, Anna y Leon iban a la biblioteca de vez en cuando, leían lo que podían en la terraza del francés, visitaban museos, e inspeccionaban cada ciertos días el lugar donde habían llegado las hermanas por primera vez, sin encontrar pistas nuevamente.

Leon por otro lado, comenzó a enseñarles poco a poco los utensilios del futuro a las hermanas para que se adecúen con mayor facilidad al siglo XXI, diciéndoles con calma cuáles eran sus usos y contándoles los acontecimientos que habían sucedido luego que terminara su época en imágenes de internet y películas biográficas, mientras ambas chicas miraban y asentían con atención durante sus explicaciones, aunque muchas veces fallaban en utilizar un teléfono celular o prender el reproductor de música, el muchacho les explicaba de nuevo con paciencia cómo funcionaban.

Anna con el tiempo, se fue haciendo más cercana a la hermana menor de Leon, Sophie, yendo juntas a los eventos de su trabajo o simplemente saliendo a pasear por las calles de París. Elsa por su parte, seguía aprendiendo todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor con ahínco, sorprendiéndose muchas veces de las cosas del siglo XXI y relajándose un poco más de lo que había sido en un principio; sin embargo, nunca dejando de lado el buscar soluciones para regresar a su hogar, quedándose muchas veces hasta altas horas de la noche.

El francés regresaba después de una salida con sus amigos, subiendo a su terraza como era costumbre, cuando encontró a una chica despierta teniendo un libro entre sus manos.

"No te vas a dar por vencida ¿verdad?" – preguntó el joven con una sonrisa acercándose.

_Conforme habían pasado los días, era casi usual que la encontrara hasta altas horas de la noche leyendo o viendo una película. Elsa se había relajado; sin embargo, seguía siendo persistente en su búsqueda._

"De hecho, estoy leyendo en estos momentos por placer." – respondió la reina con una sonrisa ligera.

"Oh." – el francés se sorprendió – "¿Qué estás leyendo?"

"_The Beauty and the Beast. (La Bella y la Bestia)"_

"Mmm, es realmente bueno ese libro. ¿Puedo acompañarte?"

"Seguro." – contestó la rubia sentándose bien para hacerle espacio al chico, viendo que él se estiraba lentamente con un bostezo.

"¿Día de trabajo duro?"

"Algo."

"Deberías descansar."

El francés enarcó sus cejas hacia la reina, haciendo que esta riera bajo la palma de su mano.

"Está bien. Tal vez, no soy la más indicada para decir eso." – sonrió Elsa.

El chico asintió sonriendo apoyando su cabeza en el respaldar con la mirada en alto.

"Sí, de hecho no lo eres." – suspiró con cansancio.

La rubia dejó su libro al costado de su pequeña mesa junto a su taza vacía de chocolate caliente para mirar a su amigo y contarle algo importante que le había dado vueltas durante el día.

"Leon, he estado pensando que tal vez podemos intentar comunicarnos con el pasado." – informó.

El francés abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!" – preguntó.

"Bueno… cada vez que realizamos una acción en el presente, queda grabada en el futuro, así como las pinturas que vimos en los museos o los objetos que han pasado a través del tiempo."

El chico comenzó a pensar en su propuesta.

"Es realmente buena tu idea Elsa, pero eso sólo funcionaría si las interviniésemos en una época pasada, de lo contrario sólo hemos malogrado la pieza, porque el presente donde lo hagamos será el pasado en un futuro y eso no nos sirve de nada."

Ella asintió.

_Él tenía mucha razón._

"¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?"

"Mmmm… yo creo que esperar es una buena solución y seguir leyendo y explorando con calma. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo." – contestó Leon girando a mirar a la reina.

Elsa suspiró colocando su cabeza en el respaldar del sillón al igual que él mirando al cielo azul de París, acomodando su trenza alrededor de su rostro.

"¿Cómo es que haces que tu cabello luzca siempre perfecto?" – preguntó el francés con curiosidad.

La rubia volteó la mirada con una sonrisa.

"Eso es lo que siempre me pregunta Anna." – respondió – "Pero si quieres saber el secreto, es que simplemente no lo sé. Sólo me limito a peinarme y hacerme una trenza."

"Creo que a Anna no le va tan bien en ese tema."

"Jajaja sí. De hecho, sufre mucho por las mañanas, por eso siempre la ayudo."

"Tú y Anna son muy unidas."

"Somos hermanas, Leon."

"Yo también soy hermano de Sophie, pero algunas veces simplemente quiero alejarla de mi vista jaja."

Elsa comenzó a reír.

"Eso es porque Anna y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas, y estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida por salvar a mi hermana."

El chico abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

_Muy pocas personas eran capaces de hacer eso por su familia._

"¿Tú harías eso por ella?"

La reina asintió fielmente.

"Yo le debo mucho a Anna y siempre estaré en deuda con ella, por eso trato de hacerla lo más feliz posible, además de que es mi hermana pequeña y la amo."

Leon comenzó a acercar su rostro, acortando la distancia entre ellos, ambos con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldar de su sillón rojo.

"Ustedes son sinceramente las hermanas más extrañas que he visto en mi vida." – comentó con una sonrisa.

Elsa enarcó sus cejas en interrogación, haciendo que el joven riera.

"No me refería a algo malo, es sólo que… ambas se complementan de tal manera que es difícil de creer en una relación de hermanos."

"Es porque ella es una hermana más como yo." – sonrió la rubia.

El francés volvió a reír.

"¿Y quién eres tú Elsa? ¿Qué secretos guardas debajo de esa capa de reina seria y reservada?" – preguntó él de repente.

La reina abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

"Yo sé que guardas un secreto. El libro que leí para descubrir su verdadera identidad dice que tenías un secreto. ¿Cuál es?" – preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

Elsa se tensó ligeramente, comenzando a enderezarse en su asiento arreglando su falda para levantarse. El joven se dio cuenta que la rubia quería eludir el tema, volviendo a ser repentinamente la chica fría, misteriosa y distante.

_Después de haber descubierto su verdadera identidad, la relación entre ambos se había vuelto más cercana al igual que la de él y su hermana, viendo que ella le pedía ayuda con más naturalidad, muchas veces quedándose los dos solos hasta altas horas de la noche, conversando sobre sus deberes de reina, sus hermanas o simplemente lo que había sucedido durante su día, siendo realmente encantador conversar y saber un poco más sobre su vida._

Leon estiró su brazo para detener a la reina con suavidad.

"No tienes que responder a esa pregunta Elsa. Ha sido un poco impertinente de mi parte, lo siento." – se disculpó el francés con una ligera sonrisa – "Por favor, siéntate y charlemos de otra cosa. Puede ser cualquiera, tú elije."

Ella lo miró con duda.

"Por favor, quédate." – pidió nuevamente el chico con amabilidad, observando a su amiga con sinceridad.

La reina se quedó un momento viendo que efectivamente él estaba hablando con la verdad.

_Leon al parecer no la iba a forzar a revelar su secreto. _– pensó sentándoselentamente, volviendo a su antiguo lugar.

"A finales del siglo XIX, había un pintor italiano llamado Modigliani, que muchas veces en sus cuadros no pintaba las pupilas de sus retratos. La gente le preguntaba cuál era la razón y él les respondía: cuando vea tu alma, pintaré tus ojos." – dijo el acomodándose en su asiento apoyando su codo en el respaldar de su sillón girando a mirarla – "Yo pienso que Modigliani tenía toda la razón, porque si miramos a los ojos de las personas durante un cierto tiempo podemos llegar a ver sus almas o bueno, al menos una parte de ellas."

"Dijiste que podía elegir el tema." – le aclaró Elsa con una sonrisa.

"Lo siento." – se rió Leon – "Es sólo algo que quería compartir contigo."

La rubia asintió.

"De hecho, ha sido bastante bueno lo que has dicho. Yo creo en lo mismo."

"¿En serio?. Mucha gente piensa que sólo digo locuras de historiador."

"Creo que tal vez ellos no te entienden."

"Sí, bueno… eso también me pasa a menudo." – se encogió de hombros el chico con una sonrisa.

Elsa rió ante su afirmación.

"Eres muy gracioso Leon."

"¿Crees que soy gracioso Elsa?"

"Mmm, algunas veces."

"Yo no lo creo. Mi hermana es la que se lleva todo el crédito en las bromas." – avisó el francés riendo.

La rubia volvió a reír.

"Tal vez gracioso no es la palabra correcta, diría que animado es lo que más te describe."

"Sí, bueno… tienes razón. Aunque digamos que muchas veces el chico enérgico se va y sólo queda el cabezota."

"Estoy muy segura de ello. Lo he podido observar con mis propios ojos." – explicó la reina comenzando a relajarse en el sillón, volviendo a su posición anterior, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldar para mirar el cielo azul de París, quedándose ambos en un cómodo silencio por minutos viendo las estrellas.

"¿Crees que algún día Kristoff nos encuentre, Leon?" – preguntó Elsa luego de un momento.

El chico despegó su mirada del cielo para observarla.

"Tengo que ser honesto contigo Elsa y la verdad… es que no lo sé."

Ella asintió lentamente quedándose callada durante unos minutos.

"Lo siento Leon." – dijo de repente – "Siento que seamos una carga para ti durante todo este tiempo. No te hemos agradecido debidamente, hicimos que tu relación terminara y has hecho que tu hermana malgaste su dinero en nosotras sin recibir nada a cambio. Anna y yo no podemos darte más que las gracias y nuestras joyas por mantenernos a salvo y refugiarnos durante todos estos días." – informó la reina haciendo una pausa – "Yo siempre estaré en deuda contigo." – declaró.

El francés se quedó mirándola en silencio.

_Él nunca podía salir de su asombro cuando ella le hablaba de esa manera._

"Ustedes no son un carga para mí Elsa." – respondió luego de unos minutos – "Aunque tal vez me haya salido un poco de mi presupuesto mensual, vale la pena."

"¿Por qué Leon? Nosotras no te hemos dado más que las gracias."

"Algunas veces un simple gracias es suficiente."

"Sí, pero he observado que la gente del futuro no es tan benévola y caritativa como nosotros los del pasado."

"Eso es porque no conoces a todos, además – el chico hizo una pausa – ustedes me hacen recordar a ella."

"Ella… ¿quién es ella?"

"Mi madre." – confesó Leon despegando su mirada girándola hacia otro lado.

Elsa se sorprendió.

_Él por primera vez le contaba algo muy personal. Leon le estaba negando la mirada y aunque él no le diera más explicación, entendía el estado tan vulnerable en que se encontraba, esperando que tal vez ella continuara con la conversación._

"Sé lo que es perder a tu familia Leon." – comunicó la rubia con suavidad – "Y también sé lo que es perder a una madre. Yo mismo sentí ese vacío el día de su muerte y…"

_Aunque Anna estaba al otro extremo de esa puerta, podía ver su dolor por la pérdida de nuestros padres. Deseaba tanto abrazarla ese día, pero simplemente no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para ocultar mis poderes teniendo tanto miedo de que mi hermana pensara que fuera un monstruo._

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos recordando lo que habían pasado en sus vidas y lo que habían perdido durante ellas.

"Yo creo que somos unos llorones." – interrumpió el francés con una sonrisa.

Elsa soltó una pequeña carcajada escondiéndola bajo sus finos dedos.

"Sí, definitivamente eres gracioso."

"Tal vez, eso es lo que me hace aún más encantador." – contestó el joven en un tono pícaro.

La rubia rodó los ojos.

"¿No crees que soy encantador?" – preguntó él ofendido.

"No he dicho eso."

"Pero lo has insinuado."

La reina volvió a rodar sus ojos nuevamente, provocando que el francés riera.

"Te propongo algo Elsa."

"Oh."

"Un juego." – explicó el chico con una sonrisa.

"Soy muy competitiva Leon."

"Yo también, así que eso lo hará aún más interesante."

"Está bien, exponlo."

"Muy bien… el juego consiste en mirarnos fijamente a los ojos, pero no podemos pestañear. El primero que lo hace, pierde, y tiene que confesar una característica de la otra persona, no importa si es buena o mala."

Elsa enarcó sus cejas.

"Pero, ¿cómo sabremos quién gane?"

"La persona que se quede sin adjetivos pierde y tendrá que deberle un favor, cualquier cosa al ganador. ¿Te animas o tienes miedo?" – preguntó Leon con desafío.

La reina notó su provocación asintiendo.

"Trato hecho. Tienes mi palabra."

"Ten cuidado, es la palabra de una reina la que tengo."

La chica rió.

"Comienza Leon." – dijo.

"Okey." – contestó el francés empezando a acomodarse en su asiento para tener una mejor visión de ella, apoyando su cabeza encima de su mano, siendo seguido por Elsa segundos después.

Una vez que los dos jóvenes estuvieron a la misma altura, clavaron sus miradas el uno en el otro para comenzar el juego.

"Avísame cuando quieras oler tu derrota." – le avisó la rubia con una sonrisa.

"No pienses que voy a ser generoso contigo, sólo por ser una reina." – informó el chico devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"No espero que lo seas."

Leon asintió declarando en un tono firme.

"Ahora." – comunicó.

Ambos se miraron intensamente, dejando que transcurrieran los segundos sin parpadear, hasta que el francés pestañeó.

"¡Diablos!"

Elsa rió esperando su respuesta.

"Tu turno." – informó.

"Mmmm… Reina de Hielo."

La rubia asintió con una sonrisa ante su respuesta.

_Él cada vez que la encontraba seria, se refería a ella como una Reina de Hielo, sin saber verdaderamente lo que sus palabras significaban en otro contexto._

"Okey, continuemos." – avisó la chica mirándose ambos nuevamente, perdiendo por segunda vez el francés.

"Reservada."

Elsa asintió volviendo al juego, siendo ella la que pestañeara luego.

"Testarudo."

"¡Ey!"

"Tu turno." – interrumpió la reina.

El joven regresó al juego.

"Protectora." – dijo después de un momento de haber perdido.

"Okey." – contestó la chica, diciéndose los adjetivos que habían observado el uno del otro conforme pasaban los minutos sin darse cuenta del tiempo que giraba alrededor de ellos.

"Amable." – sonrió Elsa.

"Misteriosa."

"Culto."

"Tímida."

"Valiente."

"Elegante."

"Sociable."

"Nerviosa."

"Gracioso."

"Precavida."

"Divertido."

"Generosa."

"Aventurero."

"Mmm… ¿bonita?"

"¡Ey!"

"Jaja ok, lo decía en broma. Bonita."

"Sincero."

"Perfeccionista."

"Apasionado."

"Hermosa."

"Esa no cuenta, ya dijiste bonita."

"Eso es porque es diferente, una es la belleza exterior y la otra es la belleza interior, así que cuenta."

La reina rodó lo ojos.

"Orgullosa." – comunicó el chico de repente.

"¡Leon eso no es justo! Ni siquiera hemos comenzado el juego otra vez."

"De hecho, sólo te lo quise decir por puro gusto."

Elsa se acercó al francés mirándolo directamente a sus ojos azules aguamarina, provocando que él parpadeara al instante.

"Ingenuo."

"Manipuladora."

"Ya no estás siguiendo el juego ¿verdad?" – preguntó la reina con una sonrisa.

El chico asintió comenzando a reír saliéndole un bostezo.

"Es mejor ir a dormir Elsa, es tarde."

"Pero, pero… no hemos terminado. ¿Quién es el ganador?"

"Lo podemos continuar otro día. Es tarde y mañana tengo que ir a la Facultad temprano."

La rubia suspiró con exasperación.

"Eso no es justo." – se quejó.

Leon volvió a reír.

_Ella era muy parecida a Anna algunas veces._

"Después lo sabremos." – dijo el chico parándose de su asiento.

"Estás haciendo trampa."

"No, no lo estoy haciendo. He dicho que podemos continuarlo después."

Elsa se levantó de su lugar.

"Pero yo quiero continuar el juego ahora, por favor." – pidió con suavidad.

"Luego." – respondió el francés dando media vuelta.

"Leon, por favor."

"Mañana Elsa, por favor. Estoy muy agotado." – informó el joven girando a mirarla.

La rubia suspiró.

_Estaba siendo injusta con él._

"Está bien, buenas noches." – contestó tratando de no mostrar su desilusión.

Leon comenzó a reír acercándose a su amiga, levantándola la barbilla para que lo encarara.

"Te prometo que continuaremos esto ¿está bien?" – avisó el chico con calma.

La reina asintió levemente, sintiendo que su rostro comenzaba a tornarse de rojo ante su gesto.

"Bien, buenas noches Elsa." – se despidió el francés dando media vuelta, retirándose hacia su habitación.

* * *

"Okey. ¿Entonces no podemos comunicarnos con el pasado?"

"No." – respondió Leon.

"Ni tampoco encontramos soluciones en el presente."

"Exacto." – dijo Elsa.

"¿Así que la única solución es esperar a que Kristoff o un alma honorable venga a rescatarnos?"

"Aparentemente sí." – volvió a contestar el chico observando su libro.

"Mmm… entonces, si no sabemos cómo obtener soluciones, ¿por qué seguimos leyendo estos libros?"

"Porque tal vez podemos encontrar algo Anna." – sonrió la reina a su hermana.

"Sí claro." – rodó los ojos la media pelirroja – "He leído estos libros tantas veces que ya me los sé de memoria."

"¿Tienes otra sugerencia sis?" – preguntó la chica despegando la mirada de su libro.

"Yo creo que olvidarnos un día de estos libros y salir nos caería muy bien."

"¿Quieres ir a divertirte?" – interrogó Elsa.

"Mmm hmm." – asintió con obediencia Anna – "Podemos llamar a Sophie y salir los cuatro juntos como amigos."

"Anna, no lo sé." – dudó la reina.

_Ella también se sentía cansada de leer tantos libros, pero si salían a divertirse, sabía que Leon debía de hacer un gasto extra en ellas. Por lo tanto, era mejor quedarse en casa. _

La princesa giró a mirar a su amigo al ver que su hermana no iba cooperar con su petición.

"¿Tú que opinas Leon?" – le preguntó al chico.

El francés estaba leyendo con atención su libro.

"¿Mmm?" – respondió levantando la mirada – "Lo siento, estaba concentrado en mi lectura. ¿Qué decías Anna?"

"Decía que, ¿qué opinas de salir un día los cuatro como amigos ?"

"Bueno, me parece una idea excelente. ¿A dónde quieres ir?"

Elsa suspiró.

_Algunas veces Anna no entendía la responsabilidad de sus acciones._

"Anna, ¿podemos hablar un minuto a solas, por favor?" – interrumpió la rubia.

"Claro sis." – respondió la media pelirroja.

"¿Nos disculpas un momento Leon?" – le preguntó al chico la reina.

"Adelante." – respondió él.

Elsa se dirigió con su hermana al cuarto que compartían, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas.

"¿Qué pasa Elsa?"

"Anna… yo entiendo que estás aburrida, yo también lo estoy un poco, pero no podemos hacer que Leon siga pagando nuestras salidas."

"Pero… pero nosotras podemos pagar algunas cosas." – explicó la princesa.

"¿Con qué Anna? ¿Con nuestras joyas?" – preguntó la rubia sentándose en la cama que compartían con preocupación – "Sabes que Leon no acepta que se las demos en señal de pago."

"Sí, lo sé, pero Leon no es todo el mundo Elsa. Sophie sabe a dónde puede venderlas y recibir gran cantidad de dinero por ellas."

"¿Acaso tú y Sophie han estado viendo la posibilidad de venderlas?"

"Bueno… tal vez un poquito." – confesó Anna con una sonrisa tímida.

"Ah…" – suspiró la reina.

"Vamos Elsa, será divertido. Será como nuestras aventuras de pequeñas, además no niegues que te sientes atraída por esta ciudad. Tenemos que ver el lado positivo, y si tal vez nuestro destino sea quedarnos aquí por un tiempo, es momento de al menos divertirnos y relajarnos, por favor." – explicó la media pelirroja.

La chica comenzó a pensar.

_Su hermana tenía en cierta parte razón. Tal vez, era hora que la naturaleza siguiera su curso y ver lo que les deparaba el destino, aunque de vez en cuando ella seguiría viendo soluciones para volver._

"Está bien Anna." – declaró.

"¡SIII!" – contestó la princesa con alegría, abrazando a su hermana, haciendo que esta riera.

"Pero primero tenemos que hablar con Sophie para ver la posibilidad de vender nuestras joyas y al menos balancear los gastos de Leon."

"Okey Elsa, no te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de eso." – avisó con una sonrisa la media pelirroja, saliendo ambas luego de unos minutos de la habitación, encontrando al francés hablando por celular.

"_Oui Atom._ El sábado a las 07:00 de la mañana. Avísale a Henry y Cécile por favor, yo llamaré a Sophie. Sí, sí, no te preocupes acerca de eso. Okey, te veo el sábado a las siete, porque tendremos un viaje largo, _merci_." – respondió el chico despidiéndose de su amigo, colgando su teléfono.

"Leon." – llamó Anna con intención de disculparse ante su petición.

El francés giró con sonrisa viendo que las hermanas estaban de vuelta.

"Nos vamos a la playa." – comunicó rápidamente.

_¿Qué?_

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Elsa abriendo aún más sus ojos con sorpresa.

"¡Siiii!" – saltó la princesa con alegría – "¡Finalmente algo tropical! ¡Amo el calor!"

La reina enarcó una ceja a su hermana.

"También el frío sis." – corrigió Anna disculpándose.

"Bueno, entonces ya que hay entusiasmo, es hora de llamar a Sophie para ver lo que tendrán que llevar." – explicó el joven – "Ya saben, cosas de mujeres."

"Espera ¿qué? No, no, no, no…" – se apresuró a decir Elsa.

"¿No te gusta la playa?" – preguntó el chico.

"Elsa es un poco más de frío y nieve." – bromeó la media pelirroja.

La rubia golpeó la cintura de la princesa con su codo.

"Auch." – se quejó Anna.

Elsa rió con satisfacción enarcando sus cejas hacia su hermana, viendo que ella fruncía el ceño.

_Su hermana la estaba provocando._

"Leon..." – llamó la princesa.

"¿Sí Anna?"

"Estoy segura que a Elsa también le gustará ir."

"Pero, ella al parecer no está de acuerdo ¿verdad Elsa?" – preguntó el francés confundido.

La rubia asintió.

"Ah bueno… eso es porque Elsa – comunicó Anna entonando más el nombre de sus hermana – tiene miedo de estar cerca de Atom. Ya sabes… ella es un poco tímida y lo niega, pero en su interior quiere intentar algo con él." – explicó la media pelirroja tratando de contener su risa.

_Elsa se la había buscado._

La reina abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

_¡Annaaaa! _– pensó volteando para replicar la afirmación de la princesa, cuando fue interrumpida por un chico.

"Oh, bueno…" – comunicó el francés tratando de sonreír – "Supongo que tenemos una buena razón para ir a la playa entonces."

"¡Claro que la tenemos!" – bromeó Anna – "¡Tenemos que reunir a esos dos tórtolos enamorados!"

"¡Anna!" – exclamó Elsa al ver que su hermana la estaba metiendo en un gran embrollo.

"_Don't worry Elsa. (No te preocupes Elsa)"_ – comunicó la chica en inglés – _"Just let you go! (¡Sólo déjate llevar!)"_ – culminó la princesa abrazando a la reina sabiendo que ella no le iba a contradecir.


End file.
